Meeting Aiano
by Nanashio
Summary: Humor, or lack thereof. Rated because I'm cautious. More or less a guy OC An attempted TyKa, now with mild TyRa. Shounenai, don't like, don't read. Tyson has a fiancee?
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: my first Beyblade Fic... um, yeah, 'fic', as in 'no way are the characters or show my property', okey-day? okey-day ^_^  
  
Yasuo: hey, I'm Nanashi's... uh, muse if you will... because her other one... is, uh... kinda outta commission... due to lack of... ahem, Seto Kaiba...  
  
Nanashi: yeah, who'da thought the guy would avoid me for this long... anyways, yeah... my first Beyblade fic, I'll admit I'm nervous, but ah well... ahem, I'm not a very patient person when it comes to my writing, I usually get straight to the point, because I don't have the patience for plot development...  
  
Yasuo: which isn't a good thing, considering you're supposed to be an AUTHOR!  
  
Nanashi: *smacks Yasuo with a dustmop* shush, you demon slump, you! Anywho, it's attempted TyKa, so... yeah ^_^ oh, and OOCness too, I think... sorry *shrugs... then blinks* Destiny DS! arigatou! *shakes hand, vigorously* I fix ^_^ thank you much...!  
  
Yasuo: ....... @.@ uhn, and shounen-ai, so watch out... -_-()  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
There was a temple.  
  
It was a nice temple.  
  
It was beautiful, quiet, serene.  
  
Basically just a really great temple.  
  
It was called the Kaze Temple, where many winds continually gathered, long ago. And still did to this day. Though that really isn't the focus of the story.  
  
In front of the temple, was a boy. A teenage boy. He had bright green eyes, and blonde hair. And he was currently sweeping the temple's steps, humming a carefree tune. He was more or less a solitary soul. Since the temple was in a very secluded area. Miles away from any city.  
  
He was the only one there. The caretaker, if you will.  
  
And at that moment he was waiting for some visitors. It was rare to have visitors, and he was sometimes surprised by tourists, hikers, and such.  
  
... Embarrassing moments also had the tendency to happen. Not that he had the urge to share those moments.  
  
~~~  
  
And a few miles away was a van.  
  
It was a nice van.  
  
It was sleek, quiet, not very serene. But two out of three isn't bad.  
  
Basically it was a good van.  
  
In the van sat five boys. Well, two were now considered young men. Two more still acted a little younger than their age. And their youngest, well he was a resident genius.  
  
The oldest was driving being the age of 18. His name being Kai Hiwatari. He had pale lavender-grey eyes, and thick black and grey hair. Yes, black AND grey. His hair was two colors, a little unusual, but on him it looked very appealing. Black in the back, and grey bangs in the front. Not a bad physical build either. Yes, he was the type to be drooled over by many.  
  
But he was also the type to not acknowledge those drooling over him.  
  
In the passenger seat was the second oldest. A year younger than the driver, making him 17. Rei Kon. And he was a rather feline-ish looked fella. Amber-colored eyes, and long black hair. Very long black hair. It was tied back into a long rope of hair, bound by a white cloth. Yes, he was also drooled over. A bit of a ladies' man one might say.  
  
And true, he was. Not a Casanova as some think. He just had a charm that he used, unknowingly.  
  
And in the back, behind the two older boys, were the two second younger boys. Making them both 16. The blonde one a little older than the brunette, by a few months. Max Mizuhara. And the blonde was seen as adorable; and with his bright blue eyes, and freckled nose it was pretty much justified.  
  
His best friend, the brunette beside him, had brown-red eyes. His name being Tyson Kinomiya. Always wearing a friendly grin. His hair often held back in a low ponytail. A haircut, some suggested, causing the brunette to look appalled. "Never!" he had stated. "The ponytail is a sacred Kinomiya ritual! All Kinomiya's must bear the ponytail!"  
  
Whether or not he was being truthful, several still don't know.  
  
And in the backseat, typing at a laptop was Kenny Kyoujo. A genius at the age of 15. He had all the answers. And probably still does in present terms. His hair was a ginger brown. And his eyecolor is a bit of a mystery, since his hair hides them from view. The long hair probably caused the boy's need for glasses, which sat on top of his head, rather than over his eyes.  
  
A fashion statement, mayhaps?  
  
"We there yet?" Max asked, bouncing in his seat, eagerly. Perhaps it should also be mentioned that Max has a bit of an energetic side.  
  
Kai glared lightly at the blonde in the rearview mirror. "Max, you asked two minutes ago, what was my answer?"  
  
"'Shut up, Max... ask again, I'll kick you out, and you can walk the rest of the way!'" Max answered, cheerfully.  
  
Rei snickered, while Tyson burst out laughing. Kai anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Well... yeah..." he glanced at Rei. "I'm amazed he had it, word for word..." he muttered.  
  
Rei nodded, still snickering.  
  
"Well, are we?" Max asked again.  
  
Kai sighed, "no... not yet..."  
  
Max sighed, flopping back in his seat. "Man, how long is this gonna take?! When you said a trip, Ty, I thought you meant like we'd get there fast, then take it easy... not sit in a van for seven hours!"  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, knowing a confined place like a van wasn't fun for someone like Max. "Sorry, Maxie... when grampa said it was a little out of the way, I didn't think he meant this out of the way... but I'm glad you all agreed to come along."  
  
"I kinda like it..." Kenny stated, still typing. "Out here, you guys can focus on your training, and..."  
  
Tyson and Max instantly slapped their hands over their ears. "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! CAN'T HEAR YOU! CAN'T HEAR YOU! CAN'T HEAR YOU! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!"  
  
Kenny glowered at them.  
  
Rei blinked, "is that it?" he asked, straightening up. As the road was suddenly getting wider. Actually, turned more into a parking lot kind of place.  
  
Kai pulled the van to a stop. He opened his window, looking up at the long set of steps, leading up a rather steep hill. Tyson pushed past Max, leaning forward, between Kai and Rei's seats.  
  
"Is it?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"It had better be the place!" Max bellowed. "I want out!"  
  
Kai put the van in park, looking around. Then he reached down, grabbing a piece of paper as well as a map, and looked them over. He furrowed his brow. "It must be the place... there's nowhere else to go by the looks of it..."  
  
"Can we get out!?" Max asked, eagerly.  
  
"Yeah... everyone out," Kai answered, turning off the van, and taking the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!" Max cheered, and struggled to open the door. "AUGH! IT'S LOCKED! IT'S LOCKED! IT'S LOCKED! LEMME OUT!" he wailed, tugging at the door, almost desperately.  
  
Rei grinned, climbing out the van. And outside, he stretched. He strolled around, his hands tucked behind his head. Then he stopped and stretched again, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Smell that air! Look at all this open space!" he said loudly, for Max's benefit.  
  
The blonde boy was pressing his nose to the glass, "LEMME OUT! I WANNA GET OUT!" he cried.  
  
"... Remember, the child protection lock's on... Kai turned it on, because when he stopped to gas up, you jumped out, and ran..." Kenny reminded the freckled boy.  
  
"I WAS IN HERE FOR THREE HOURS! THAT'S WHY!!! CHILD POTECTION LOCKS ARE THE DEVIL! I WANNA GET OUT!" Max cried.  
  
Kai stopped at the foot of the steps, looking back at the van. He scowled, seeing his team was no where near following him. Rei was taunting Max with 'freedom from the van'. Max was shouting his head off. Tyson was laughing, and Kenny was still typing on his laptop.  
  
"Will you guys knock it off?!" Kai yelled. "Get over here, right now!"  
  
In a minute, all four of them were standing in front of Kai. All saluting. In a mocking manner.  
  
"... Wise guys..." Kai said, rolling his eyes. With that, he turned and started up the stairs. Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny obediantly following.  
  
They would get their stuff later, if this was the right place.  
  
"Hello, anyone here?" Rei called, once they reached the top, and he was a little worn out from the long climb.  
  
Max and Tyson were on their hands and knees, trying to catch their breaths. Kenny was stooping over, his hands on his knees, also panting. Kai wiped his sweat off his brow with his forearm.  
  
"Anyone home?" Rei called again.  
  
Then a blonde boy suddenly appeared, holding a broom. Dressed like any other caretaker. Descriptions would be given, but it wouldn't turn out too well. Picture Kikyo's priestess wear, only with pale blue pants, rather than red.  
  
"Hey, you the owner of this temple?" Rei called.  
  
The boy blinked, then strolled over, broom still in hand. Then he bowed his head in greeting. "Yes, I am... welcome to the Kaze Temple, how may I be of assistance? Car broken down? Went off the trail? Lost your map? Compass is broken?" he asked.  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped.  
  
Then Tyson spoke up. "Uh, hi... my name's Tyson Kinomiya... my grandfather suggested I come here to get a little rest... and these are my friends, who agreed to come along for a little R&R, too..."  
  
The boy's green eyes lit up at Tyson's name. He darted closer to Tyson, taking his hands in his.  
  
"Tyson Kinomiya, it is an honor and pleasure to meet you, finally! I've heard a lot about you, thanks to Kinomiya-sama's letters..."  
  
An anime vein appeared on Kai, as he glared at the guy for holding Tyson's hands.  
  
Tyson smiled. "Uh, yeah... nice to meet you too, I think... uh, oh yeah... my friends... that's Kai, Max, Rei, and Kenny... annnd, uh, you know who is who, because you're not looking at them..?" he said, slowly.  
  
"I must say Tyson, you are far better in person than the stories I've heard..." the guy said, smiling.  
  
Tyson blinked, "uh, thanks...?"  
  
"Oh! How foolish of me! My name is Aiano Kaze..." the boy said, green eyes still sparkling as he stared at Tyson.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "zhen chang..." he whispered to Max, with a grin. "Tyson has a new admirer."  
  
Max snickered, "good ol' clueless Ty doesn't know, though..."  
  
Kai walked up, pushing between Tyson and Aiano. "So you were expecting us?" he asked, coldly.  
  
Aiano blinked, like he was just noticing the others, finally. Then he smiled, brightly. "Ah, gomen... I didn't notice you!"  
  
The anime vein on Kai's head increased in size, as his temper was being pushed. "HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE US?! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" he snarled.  
  
Aiano blinked, then grinned, "what are your names?"  
  
Kai tightened his hands into fists. Tyson laughed, "I was trying to introduce you, Aiano-kun..." he said. Only to have his hands grabbed again.  
  
"Ty-chan, I must say, your laughter is so beautiful! I haven't heard anything so lovely... and I've lived in this temple all my life, listening to the songs of the wind, but it pales in comparison to your laughter!" Aiano said, eyes sparkling again.  
  
BONK!  
  
Everyone anime sweatdropped at Aiano suddenly lying on the ground, a lump forming on his head. Then looked at Kai, who was glaring down at Aiano, his fist still out.  
  
He blinked, as everyone stared at him. Kai then frowned, "he wasn't paying attention." He turned and started for the steps again. "I'll start getting our things," he muttered.  
  
Tyson grinned, "heh, that's my Kai..." he said, lightly. Then he glanced at Aiano, helping him to his feet, facing him to Rei. "That's Rei Kon, say it with me... Rei Kon."  
  
"Rei Kon," Aiano echoed, then shook Rei's hand cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you.." Rei smiled back, with a nod.  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Tyson then turned to Max, "this is Max Mizuhara..."  
  
"Max, I'm honored to meet you."  
  
Max shook his head, smiling brightly, "hey, same to you..."  
  
"And this is Kenny," Tyson went on, turning Aiano to the little genius. They shook hands.  
  
"Glad to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Aiano glanced over his shoulder at Tyson, "and who was that, that hit me?"  
  
"That's Kai Hiwatari..."  
  
"... 'Your Kai Hiwatari'?"  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "no, I'm Tyson Kinomiya..."  
  
"Yes, I know... but you said 'your Kai Hiwatari'."  
  
"No, I said I'm Tyson Kinomiya..."  
  
"I know, but you said 'your Kai Hiwatari'."  
  
Tyson blinked, then shook his head, "no, I said I'm Tyson Kinomiya."  
  
"I know that, Ty-chan, but you said 'your Kai Hiwatari'."  
  
Tyson blinked again, "no, I said I'm Tyson Kinomiya."  
  
"I know, but you said..."  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny anime sweatdropped at the unusual conversation. And maybe getting a little confused themselves, in the process.  
  
"But you said he was 'your Kai Hiwatari'..." Aiano was saying, looking very perplexed.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, now officially confused, "what?"  
  
Rei blinked, and stepped in. "Heh, uh, Tyson... I think Aiano's saying 'your Kai Hiwatari'..." he tried to explain.  
  
Tyson groaned, "don't you start, Rei..."  
  
Rei shook his head, laughing a bit. "No, Tyson... Aiano means your Kai Hiwatari, not 'You are Kai Hiwatari', but YOUR, y-o-u-r, Kai Hiwatari... as in he belongs to you."  
  
"Oh!" Tyson said, in understanding. Then he blinked, a little cluelessly. "Kai belongs to nobody," he said, slowly.  
  
Aiano brightened, "oh, wonderful! I'm glad! I would hate to have lost my fiancee without a fight!"  
  
Tyson blinked, "huh?"  
  
"Whaat!?" Rei, Max, and Kenny cried in astonishment.  
  
And someone just happened to return in time to hear Aiano's statement. Kai appeared at the temple's gateway, dropping the bags. "F-Fiancee...?" he choked out.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: ... 'fiancee'... *anime sweatdrops* but, Nanashi, guys can't...  
  
Nanashi: fanfiction, Yasuo... meaning anything's possible... besides, I've something in mind for it, so don't worry ^_^  
  
Yasuo: *purses his lips* I have to worry... I'm your 'muse'... if it's lousy, I get the blame...  
  
Nanashi: nah, you're doing good so far... *pats Yasuo on the head*  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* ...... what does "zhen chang" mean?  
  
Nanashi: oh yeah! heh, it's supposed to mean 'typical'... Destiny DS told me ^_^  
  
Yasuo: *blinks* 


	2. New Rivals

Disclaimer: yeah, I have the tendency to repeat myself... heh, Beyblade and its characters are NOT mine, since they were created by Takao Aoki...  
  
Warnings: ... heh, shounen-ai... just a small heads up...  
  
Nanashi: REVIEWS!!! *pounces on the reviewers, crying tears of joy*  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* down, girl...  
  
Nanashi: Glay-sama! Hob-sama!!! Kai's girl-44!!! Backwar!!! Thank you so much!!!  
  
Yasuo: ... you're probably scaring them...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* oh yeah... heh ^_^()  
  
Yasuo: *rolls his eyes*  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
It was quiet for a long moment. Shocked silence had settled over the group, rather easily. Rei and Max were staring, jaws hanging. Kenny was coughing into his fist. Tyson continued to blink, looking confused. While Aiano was smiling cheerfully.  
  
... Kai was silent. And still. He made no motion. Until...  
  
THWUMP.  
  
The team captain was now flat on his back, fainted.  
  
"Ack! Kai!" the others cried and rushed to their fallen leader's side.  
  
Aiano blinked, then continued to smile his serene smile, "here, allow me to help..." he offered. Rei blinked, then nodded; and he and Aiano hefted Kai off the ground, and carried him to the temple.  
  
"Come with me..." Aiano said, still smiling. Tyson and Max shrugged at each other, and followed. Kenny sighed, picking up the bags Kai dropped, and hastily raced after them.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai moaned, softly.  
  
A warm gentle hand softly brushing his bangs back, "shhh, relax Kai... you hit your head, when you fell..." Tyson's voice murmured, quietly.  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes, which began to focus as he stared at Tyson. "Tyson..."  
  
Tyson smiled, eyes closed happily, "you're finally awake... that's a relief..."  
  
Kai swallowed, as he tried to sit himself up. Tyson pressed his hand against Kai's chest, pushing him back down, carefully.  
  
"No, Kai... just take it easy, okay?"  
  
"... But, I...."  
  
Tyson shook his head, "no, Kai..." he smiled, "don't worry, I'll take care of you..."  
  
"... Tyson..."  
  
Tyson leaned down, closer to Kai, still smiling gently. "I won't let anything happen to my Phoenix," he promised, softly.  
  
Kai's heart sped up, as Tyson moved closer, his mouth grazing against Kai's. Hot sweet breath brushing his lips.  
  
..............  
  
"Wake up, Kai!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Kai sat bolt upright. "ACK! WHAT!?" he shouted, suddenly drenched with water from the shoulders up.  
  
Max blinked, stepping back, hiding the empty glass behind his back hastily. "Heh, awake, Kai?" he asked, innocently.  
  
Kai glared at Max, "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?"  
  
Max laughed, "sorry, but you were looking a lot like a fish, so I decided to help you out..."  
  
Kai blinked, "a fish?"  
  
"Yeah, kissing the air like this..." the blonde boy puckered his lips, closing his eyes, as he imitated his captain. Making smacking noises with his lips.  
  
Kai's cheeks flared a deep red, as he glared at the younger teenager. "Knock it off!"  
  
"What? That's what you were doing..." Max pointed out.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Were so!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were so!"  
  
"Max, grow up!"  
  
"........ Were so..." with that, Max turned and darted from the room. Kai growled, and got to his feet, stumbling along the way as he chased after the blonde boy, in rage.  
  
"MAX!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
"MAX!!!"  
  
"... Well, sounds like Kai's awake..." Rei said, cheerfully, as he sat a bowl of ramen in front of Tyson. The 'bluenette' grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Rei!"  
  
Rei smiled, "no problem... it's flattering that you like my cooking, anyways..."  
  
Tyson nodded, and started chowing down, eagerly. Rei calmly sat down beside Kenny. And they began to eat as well. Only a little more slower than their team's trump card.  
  
Rei glanced at Aiano, who was sitting beside Tyson, staring at him, with a smile. The Chinese boy cleared his throat.  
  
"... Aiano?"  
  
"... Hm?" Aiano mumbled, still smiling as he stared at Tyson.  
  
"... Aiano?"  
  
"... Uhn?"  
  
Tyson paused his eating, glancing at Rei. Then he looked at Aiano, not noticing the temple's caretaker suddenly sit up straighter, now that Tyson turned his attention to him.  
  
"I think Rei wants your attention," Tyson told Aiano, brightly.  
  
Aiano blinked, then turned to Rei, confused. "Oh... may I help you, Rei?" he asked, cheerfully.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, his head dropping forward in exasperation. This guy was getting a little frustrating! And it's only been a few hours!  
  
"Rei's wondering if you want anything to eat.." Kenny said, with a faint smile.  
  
"Oh... thank you, but no... I'm perfectly happy as I am..." Aiano answered. Then went back to staring at Tyson, with a rather goofy looking smile.  
  
Tyson was a little too busy eating to notice his infatuated host. Rei's cooking had to be the best he'd ever had.  
  
Once he was through, Tyson was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mmmm, Rei, that was delicious...!" he praised.  
  
Rei blinked, then smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."  
  
The green-eyed teenager raised an eyebrow, then turned to Rei who was taking a drink of water. "Actually, I must admit your culinary skills were quite impressive... I can now see why you are competition for Ty-chan's affections," Aiano said, in a strangely serious tone.  
  
Kenny nearly choked on his ramen, while Rei sputtered out his water. Tyson blinked, confused.  
  
"... Competition!?" Rei gasped out, once he caught his breath. "What?! Tyson and me...?! No, Aiano! Me and Tyson, we're not.. well, he's my best friend, but... well, I couldn't... I mean... well, I..."  
  
Aiano's green eyes lit up, "really?"  
  
Rei nodded quickly, his cheeks still a fair shade of red. Aiano nodded, and quickly turned to Tyson, taking his hands again.  
  
"Wonderful! Ty-chan, I'm so glad you have kept yourself free for our engagement!"  
  
Tyson blinked again, "huh? Uhh... sure, no problem...?" he said slowly, still not quite understanding.  
  
BONK!  
  
Aiano was now slumped over, against the table, a lump once again forming on his head. Behind him, stood Kai in all his glory, glaring viciously at the temple's caretaker, his fist still held out as if he just finished swinging it.  
  
Rei and Kenny anime sweatdropped, again.  
  
And Tyson was jumping back hastily. "ACK! KAI!" he yelped. Everyone looked up at Tyson. The pony-tailed boy was hastily brushing his jeans off, where some ramen had landed, due to Aiano's landing on the table.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, "uh, sorry, Tyson... I didn't..."  
  
Aiano was then on his feet, "allow me, Ty-chan!" he offered. Then he was kneeling front of Tyson, ready to try and clean the mess.  
  
On the front of Tyson's jeans.  
  
In a rather personal area.  
  
Kai snarled, and lunged forward, his fist raised again.  
  
BONK!  
  
Aiano was once again laying on the floor, twitching.  
  
Tyson blinked, cutely. "Did I miss something?" he wondered, as he shot Rei and Kenny looks of obvious confusion.  
  
Rei was snickering into his hand, while Kenny was trying to avoid watching the entire scenario. Max then appeared in the doorway; he anime sweatdropped, knowing he must have missed something good. Aiano was on the floor, Kai standing over him looking pretty peeved. Rei was trying not to laugh, and Kenny was trying to stay out of the whole thing.  
  
And Tyson. Well, he looked pretty much lost.  
  
Aiano was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head, where Kai hit him. He smiled at Tyson, ignoring the headache that was building up.  
  
"Forgive me, Ty-chan... I was merely trying to help you... I apologize if my objective was a little misunderstood..." he said, smiling warmly.  
  
"A LITTLE misunderstood!?" Kai yelled, in disbelief. "YOU WERE PRACTICALLY FEELING HIM UP!"  
  
"... To be fair, Kai... Aiano never really touched Tyson..." Kenny started to say. Only to get a bitterly cold glare, which silenced the little genius instantly.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "you guys are kinda weird... in a good way," he stated, with a gently teasing smile.  
  
Kai stared at the lovely smile that Tyson had. Then Aiano obstructed his view of Tyson's perfect smile, as he was on his feet, once again taking Tyson's hand.  
  
"Ty-chan, please... if I may suggest, there's a sentou... allow me to lead you to it, and you may clean yourself there..." he said, smiling kindly.  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled, "sure thing..." he agreed.  
  
Aiano nodded, still holding Tyson's hand, as he lead him from the room. Rei, Max, and Kenny didn't like the sudden fire appearing in Kai's eyes. So they hastily raced to the other side of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Here you go... you may wear this once you're done..." Aiano was saying, as he handed a large navy blue pajama shirt to Tyson. "I would give you a kimono, but seeing as it's getting late, I thought this would be better..." he rationalized.  
  
Tyson nodded; made sense. Taking the pajama shirt, he was lead to the sentou. "There you go... please, make yourself comfortable..." Aiano said, cheerfully. "The towels are on the shelf."  
  
Tyson stared at the sentou, eyes widening. Wow, it was so pretty. Smooth golden brown tiles. A large tub to soak in afterwards. And a shelf a foot away from the tub, filled with large fluffy towels.  
  
"Alright... this is gonna be the best..." Tyson said, happily.  
  
"I'm glad you approve..." Aiano said, looking very delighted. He grinned, "I can wash your back for you, if you want, Ty-chan..." he offered.  
  
Tyson blinked, "umm... well, I don't wanna trouble you..."  
  
"Oh, no trouble at all... touching your beautiful smooth tan skin would be a huge privilege for me, rather than a chore, and I would not mind doing it, time and again, and..."  
  
... BONK!  
  
"Just let him take his bath! And back off!" Kai snarled, an anime vein pulsing in the side of his head. Irritation obviously building.  
  
Aiano twitched on the floor, while Tyson blinked, still confused. Then with a shrug, he entered the sentou, humming softly.  
  
Kai reached down, ready to pull Aiano away. Only to pause. And stare at Tyson's silhouette. Grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head.  
  
"... Beautiful," Kai whispered, softly.  
  
"... Taihen," Aiano agreed.  
  
Kai blushed furiously, as he glared down at Aiano, also staring shamelessly at Tyson's form behind the sliding door. Growling, he raised his fist, and...  
  
BONK!  
  
"... Hentai," he muttered, dragging Aiano away from the sentou. As well as away from Tyson.  
  
~~~  
  
"So... can you explain this whole engagement thing, Aiano..?" Kenny asked, slowly. "Last time I checked, Tyson was a guy... and you're a guy too, right?"  
  
Aiano laughed, "of course... I don't believe I look effeminite."  
  
Point taken. Aiano was a well-built young man. About the same age as Kai. Maybe an inch shorter, but still appeared capable enough to hold his own in a fight.  
  
Rei blinked, "well, what about Tyson's side... he's a guy, you know that..."  
  
Aiano smiled, "yes, I do."  
  
"Then, why the whole 'fiancee' thing?" Max asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, it's fairly simple..."  
  
"... This I gotta hear..." Kai muttered, from his place, leaning against the wall.  
  
Aiano closed his eyes, speaking quietly, "you see, the Kinomiya's and the Kaze's have been close comrades for as far back as the feudal era. The Kaze temple was home of the Kinomiya's Storm Dragon clan. It has always been the Kinomiya and Kaze's goal to have a formal union of sorts... a marriage between Kinomiya and Kaze, so both families could combine their lands. But since it was the feudal era, things were complicated, what with the wars."  
  
"... That doesn't explain your engagement with Tyson," Kai muttered, annoyed.  
  
Aiano chuckled, "it's a little bit funny... you see, my grandfather was a little senile, losing his sight, and all, due to old age... Kinomiya-sama showed him a picture of Tyson, as an infant, I myself was two at the time, so I couldn't argue with the arrangement... my grandfather considered Tyson to be very beautiful, and that we would finally bring our families together... I've been waiting for the opportunity, because it was my grandfather's dying wish, to bring our families together, who were so loyal and devoted to each other, as dear family friends... it only seemed natural to try and bind the families by marriage."  
  
"Well, I have to respect your need to grant your grandfather's last wish... but, uh... did grampa actually agree to that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Grampa?" Aiano echoed, perplexed.  
  
"Er, Kinomiya-sama?"  
  
"Oh... well, yes..." the young caretaker said, cheerfully. "He said he was all for the idea, that we would be a wonderful married couple." Aiano held up his fist in a determined way, "and I will do anything to keep Tyson happy, since he's so beautiful with that lovely smile, and his wonderful laughter... surely things at this temple would be so much better if he stayed with me."  
  
Kai straightened up, eyes narrowing. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Aiano... but that's not gonna happen," he said, darkly.  
  
Aiano blinked, "excuse me?"  
  
"... Tyson isn't staying here..."  
  
And for the first time, since the BladeBreakers' arrived, Aiano frowned. "And why not?" he asked, green eyes flashing.  
  
"... I won't allow it."  
  
Rei, Max, and Kenny anime sweatdropped. Then they quickly scooted back, to avoid the tension between Kai and Aiano, that was crackling like electricity between them.  
  
Just then Tyson returned, smiling brightly, his hands behind his head, as he was still in the process of tying his hair back. "Ahhhh," he sighed almost to himself, "that was the best bath I've ever had..." he commented.  
  
Amazingly enough, Tyson wasn't noticing he was being stared at, by a pair of bright green eyes, and a pair of violet-grey eyes. He was only clad in a large silky pajama shirt, his tan slender legs in plain view, after all.  
  
Getting past his ogling, Aiano shoved past Kai, grabbing Tyson's hands, "I'm so glad you enjoyed it!"  
  
Tyson blinked, then nodded. "I did..."  
  
"Wonderful! Why not take another bath, to re-enact what you did to make it so enjoyable, so I may watch?" Aiano suggested, green eyes dancing in light mischief.  
  
BONK!  
  
Tyson blinked down at Aiano, at his feet. Then looked back at Kai, who was glaring down at him, angrily.  
  
Aiano was on his feet a second later, shooting a look of annoyance at the team captain. "I was merely joking...!" he snapped. This Kai-san was beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"Joking or not, you still deserved it!" Kai shot back. He was getting sick of Aiano since they met.  
  
Kenny waved his hands, frantically. "Uh, gentlemen... it's getting late! How about we discuss sleeping arrangements, huh?" he blurted, quickly.  
  
Rei and Max anime sweatdropped, shaking their heads violently, signalling for Kenny to stop talking.  
  
A little too late, though.  
  
"... Sleeping arrangements, huh?"  
  
Aiano and Kai both started to glare at each other. Tyson blinked, watching the two of them, still just a little perplexed by their antics.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: uhhhh...  
  
Nanashi: see, I had something ^^()  
  
Yasuo: er, rrrrriiiiiiight... okay then... *shrugs*  
  
Nanashi: *curls up, and goes to sleep*  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* uh, okay then... 


	3. Arrangements

Disclaimer: same ol', same ol'... not mine...  
  
Yasuo: ... uhhh, oh yeah!  
  
Warnings: same as before... don't like, then... *blinks* why're you here at the third chapter? *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* ... Yasuo!  
  
Yasuo: okay, okay... sorry...  
  
Nanashi: REVIEWS!!! *pounces on Little Leila* thank you, I love you! *glomps Hob-sama* HOB-SAMA! THANKS YA! AI DAISUKE!!! *hugs Backward* yay! thank you again! *shakes hee-chan2's hand* thank ya muchly for reviewing! *pounces on Lady Amara* thank you, much! *glomps katemi* much obliged! *blinks, then bows* thank you, Glay-sama for the review... *shrugs, and glomps Glay-sama* means much to me, it does!  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* I'll say this much... you really know how to lay it on thick...  
  
Nanashi: ^__^ heh, what? *blinks* Aiano ain't too popular? *snickers* I dunno, I like him...  
  
Yasuo: maybe because you created him?  
  
Nanashi: ..... yeah, that might be a possibility, huh? ^_^  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* er, yeah...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Whoa!" Tyson gasped in awe, brown eyes widening at the room's beautiful view. A small pond, with the silvery moon reflecting off its rippling surface. Surrounding the temple were thick fragrant trees. The sky was a smooth dark navy blue, with stars glittering brightly. And to top it all off, a warm breeze was blowing through the open window.  
  
"I hope you like this room, Ty-chan," Aiano was saying, smiling at his fiancee. "It faces the south-west, so you will have warm breezes enter all through the night..." Then a flicker of anxiousness crossed the caretaker's handsome features. "Or, does that bother you?"  
  
Tyson smiled, "no... I think it's great... thank you, Aiano-kun... I guess I can see why grampa sent me here, now..."  
  
Kai was standing at the door, his hands twitching in his need to hurt something; yeah, he saw why gramps sent Tyson out here, too. To give this Aiano a chance to convince Tyson to stay.  
  
Gramps may have been an old man (a true grandfather-figure for the team captain), but Kai couldn't deny the powerful urge to pummel the oddly clever old kendo master.  
  
"Please, make yourself comfortable, then... if you would like, I can stay with you this evening... just so we can grow used to the concept of us sharing the same room... and bed..." Aiano was saying, once again holding Tyson's hands, gently.  
  
And, the usual result had occured.  
  
BONK!  
  
Kai calmly took a breath, still glaring down at the caretaker. "Personally, I don't think that is a good idea, Aiano..." he said, through gritted teeth. "Now how about our rooms, if you would be so kind?"  
  
Aiano blinked, as he got to his feet. "Oh... forgive my lapse in manners, please... follow me," he said to the others, and started leading them from Tyson's room. Then the green-eyed boy smiled at Tyson. "I'll be right back," he promised.  
  
Then the caretaker had the front of his shirt snatched by a familiar hand. "No you won't!" Kai's voice snapped.  
  
"ACK!" yelped Aiano as he was yanked from view.  
  
Tyson blinked, a few times. Then he shrugged, and proceeded to unroll his bed and blankets.  
  
~~~  
  
"Is it just me, or are those two not getting along?" whispered Max to Rei. While Kai was stalking ahead, pulling Aiano along. Even though the captain didn't quite know where he was going. But the others continued to follow either way. The Chinese boy smiled, in amusement.  
  
"You always had a knack for stating the obvious, Max..." Kenny said dryly, overhearing the blonde boy. He sighed, as he straightened his glasses. "Something tells me, we won't be getting much 'R&R' around here..."  
  
"Now who's stating the obvious?" teased Max. Kenny anime sweatdropped.  
  
Aiano then jerked himself free from Kai, he sighed calmly as he smoothed his shirt back down. Kai turned, glaring at the very slightly shorter guy.  
  
The other three instantly stopped in their tracks, and hastily back up five full steps.  
  
Aiano then smiled warmly at Kai, "shall I take the lead, now?" he asked, in a kind tone.  
  
"... Uh-oh," the others muttered. Never ever, EVER, say anything about TAKING the lead from Kai Hiwatari. It usually lead to pretty severe violence.  
  
At the moment, Kai's eyes were flashing with murderous intentions. "I don't think I've been making it very obvious, Aiano..." he hissed, as he stepped closer to the blonde young man. "But I'm pretty sure I don't like you..."  
  
Aiano blinked, then smiled serenely again. "Oh, well that is a shame... I believe we could make very good friends, Kai-san..."  
  
Kai growled, "I doubt that..."  
  
"I think we should make ourselves get along, Kai-san.... otherwise our petty fighting will most likely make Ty-chan unhappy..." Aiano eyed Kai, carefully. "You don't want to be the one to upset the lovely Ty-chan, do you?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Ooh, he has him there..." Max said to the others, quietly. Rei and Kenny nodded. Kai flashed them both a look. Making his team take another two steps back. Just in case.  
  
"... Fine... you have a point, Aiano..." Kai agreed, looking very serious. "But, I won't stop hitting you, got that?"  
  
Aiano chuckled, "no worries there, Kai-san..." His green eyes grew large and sparkly, as he clasped his hands together; and started walking on air, no less. "Being in the very presence of Ty-chan can easily make anyone forget any sort of pain...! A mere strike to the head is nothing, if it means to touch those lovely hands, and see that heavenly smile!"  
  
Kai growled, and balled his hand into a fist. "Oh really? Well, let's just see if I can fix that..!"  
  
"AUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHhhhhhh!"  
  
"Tyson?!" Rei blinked, then he turned and raced back to Tyson's room. Kai and Aiano stared after Rei, confused for a moment. Then they both had a sudden thought. The same similar thought.  
  
*******  
  
Rei burst into the room, golden eyes wide with worry, "Tyson, are you  
alright?"  
  
The dark-hooded prowler quickly leapt out the window. Rei raced forward,  
looking out the window. But whoever it was was gone. He turned back to  
Tyson, who was curled up on the floor, shaking. The Chinese teenager  
knelt beside him, pulling the angel into a comforting embrace.  
  
"Tyson...?"  
  
Tyson clutched at Rei's shirt, trembling. "Oh, Rei..." he whispered,  
fearfully.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's alright, I'm here now..." Rei whispered, stroking Tyson's  
back, tenderly.  
  
Tyson lifted his gaze to meet Rei's. He smiled in a loving way. "Rei,  
you've always been there for me... I... I just can't depend on Kai or  
Aiano, the way I can depend on you..."  
  
"Of course, my love..." Rei purred, softly.  
  
Tyson's eyes slowly began to close, "I can't believe I've never noticed,  
but... Rei, I... I love you."  
  
Rei smiled, "I know..."  
  
Tyson blushed, as Rei tilted his chin upwards, lowering his head, and  
gently pressed their mouths together in a long, lingering kiss.  
  
*******  
  
Kai and Aiano both shook their heads violently, "REI!" they both shouted, and raced after the nekojin.  
  
Max and Kenny blinked, "what got into them?" they both wondered, aloud.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei burst into the room, golden eyes wide with worry, "Tyson, are you alright?"  
  
THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!  
  
"DIE!!!" Tyson shouted, pounding at something with his shoe.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "Tyson?" He walked over, resting his hands on his shoulders, pulling him back a bit, to see what he was doing exactly.  
  
Then Kai and Aiano both suddenly appeared at the door, both out of breath, and very angry at a certain very long-haired individual.  
  
"REI-KUN!" Aiano cried.  
  
"BACK OFF!" Kai snapped.  
  
Then both young men tackled Rei to the floor.  
  
"ACK!" Rei yelped, in shock. Tyson blinked, looking over his shoulder, seeing two 18 year olds pinning a very frazzled-looking Rei to the floor.  
  
Once they were through tying Rei's hands to his back with his own hair, both Kai and Aiano made a move to be there for Tyson, only to hit each other's heads.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
They both sat up, glaring at each other. Once turning back to Tyson, they blinked, seeing Max resting his hand against Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you okay, Ty?" he was asking.  
  
Tyson blinked, looking up at Max. "Yeah, I'm fine, Maxie... there was a cricket, it was driving me insane... but I got him..." he explained with an adorably triumphant smile. Causing Kai and Aiano to instantly melt on the spot.  
  
So the yell was merely done out of frustration. It made sense, since Tyson had the tendency to do that, often.  
  
Kenny inspected the dark goopy smear on the wooden floor. "Yikes... you never gave the little guy a chance, did you?" he asked, slowly.  
  
Tyson scowled, "well, it was bugging me..."  
  
Aiano knelt in front of Tyson, taking his hands, yet again. "Ty-chan, if crickets are bothersome, I insist you sleep with me..."  
  
Kai clenched his jaw, "I'm sure you do..." he hissed, cracking his knuckles, angrily.  
  
"Uh, well..." Tyson said, slowly.  
  
"Please, Ty-chan... I insist."  
  
"Hmmm... uh, well..." Tyson blinked, then shrugged, and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Sure, I don't see any harm in that, I guess..."  
  
"WHA...!?" everyone but Kai cried, in shock.  
  
And Kai?  
  
THWUMP.  
  
He fainted, again.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai winced, then slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark. Faint silvery light poured through the open window. A warm gentle breeze played with his bangs.  
  
The team captain furrowed his brow, as he tried to remember why his head was hurting at the moment.  
  
... His eyes widened, in horror; Tyson! With Aiano!  
  
He sat bolt upright.  
  
"Aah!" someone yelped, in surprise.  
  
Kai jumped, looking to his right. His heartrate instantly settled in immense relief. Beside his futon was Tyson. And he was leaning back, brown- red eyes wide in surprise. Kai's abrupt sitting up must have been a bit of a shocker there.  
  
"... Tyson?"  
  
Tyson sighed, as he sat more comfortably again. "You scared me, Kai..." he said, shaking his head.  
  
"... Sorry."  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled, "Kai Hiwatari, are you apologizing for no reason?"  
  
Kai blinked, in confusion. Then he raised his hand, slowly. Bringing it closer to Tyson's face, and cupped his cheek in his hand.  
  
Warm, smooth, soft.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, "you're really here?"  
  
Tyson blinked, then laughed as he slowly pushed Kai's hand away. "Yeah... what, you thought this was a dream?"  
  
Kai swallowed. Ah, Tyson. If you only knew.  
  
"I - I thought you... and Aiano..."  
  
Tyson's brow lowered, looking hurt. "If you don't want me here, Kai..."  
  
"What?! No! Tyson, of course I want you here! I just... I just have to ask... uh... why?"  
  
"Heh... my captain falling over like a rag doll, and you think it wouldn't have worried me?"  
  
Kai looked away, frowning. "You worry too much," he muttered.  
  
"Yep, I do..."  
  
Kai shot him a look in the corner of his eye, "thanks."  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled beautifully. "No problem... someone has to worry about you, right?"  
  
"... Where's Aiano?"  
  
"Went to his room."  
  
"... Good," Kai muttered to himself.  
  
"He said his invitation is still open, so... since you're in my bed, I guess I have to go to Aiano's room, huh?" Tyson said, laughing playfully.  
  
Kai's head snapped to face Tyson again, violet-grey eyes widening in horror. "WHAT!? No!" he blurted, grabbing Tyson's wrist.  
  
Tyson blinked, "Kai?"  
  
"... Sleep in here!"  
  
The pony-tailed boy blinked again.  
  
Kai cleared his throat, "uh... I mean... sleep in here... I don't mind."  
  
"........ Uhhh..."  
  
"I mean... uh, if you don't mind... I'm in your room."  
  
"......" Tyson shrugged, and smiled. "Sure thing, if you really won't mind."  
  
Kai shook his head, "no, I don't mind at all."  
  
Without another word, just a simple nod, Tyson lifted the covers and crawled in. Kai swallowed, as he scooted over a bit, giving Tyson more room. Tyson yawned, as he rolled to his side, facing away from Kai as he snuggled his head into the soft pillows.  
  
Kai closed his eyes, Tyson's ponytail tickling his chin; the older boy was blushing, remembering Tyson's current state of wear. Then Kai couldn't help but curse his own clothing. Kai, a hentai? Well, he is a teenager, after all.  
  
Then Tyson's breathing became steady and rythymic. Unable to resist, Kai shifted closer to Tyson, gently inhaling the sweet scent of his black-blue hair. He took hold of the blanket, and brought it up against Tyson, covering him; his arm draped over Tyson's waist. In a surprisingly subtle manner, Kai pulled Tyson closer, sighing softly.  
  
"... nnn, Kai..." Tyson murmured, sleepily. "... what's up...?"  
  
Kai's heart nearly stopped. "I - I... I don't want you rolling on the floor," he whispered.  
  
"... oh... thanks..." Tyson mumbled, with a short yawn. Then he was quiet for a long moment. Kai decided he was asleep.  
  
Kai smiled faintly, snuggling closer to the smaller boy. "Thank you..." he said, softly. "For letting me have this..." Then he began to doze off.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson smiled faintly, as he listened to Kai. He was falling asleep, but his hold on Tyson hasn't weakened.  
  
Kai softly whispered, "thank you... for letting me have this..."  
  
Which caused the younger teen to blink, in mild confusion. Have what exactly?  
  
Then with a small shrug, Tyson nestled a little deeper into the covers. "You're welcome..." he murmured.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: ... hn, not bad... I suppose...  
  
Nanashi: coming from you, that means a lot ^_^  
  
Yasuo: I know... *snickers* and, I bet you had fun writing the TyRa-esque scene...  
  
Nanashi: .................... yeah ^_^() I couldn't resist... Kai and Aiano have active and similar imaginations...  
  
Yasuo: *cracks up* 


	4. Making Moves

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine... well, except Aiano ^_^ *hugs an Aiano plushie*  
  
Yasuo: ....... people might wanna burn that...  
  
Nanashi: but, he's so cute! *sits down and plays with Aiano and Takao plushies*  
  
Kai: *storms in, snatching the Aiano plushie, and starts stomping on it, until it's flattened into the floor* heh... *walks out*  
  
Nanashi: *eyes widen... and anime sweatdrops at the stuffing laying around*  
  
Yasuo: *snickers* er, ahem... just the Warnings: shounen-ai, so heads up...  
  
Nanashi: ............... KAI!!! *sighs, then brightens* oh hey! REVIEWS! *gasps* Assassin of the Shadows! You really like it!?!?!? thank you!!! Little Leila!!! *glomps Little Leila* YAY! thank you so much for reviewing!!! katemi, hee-chan2, Nancys-little-Obsession, Kiakyodragonlover, Kali-sama & Caitlin, Glay-sama, Hob-sama, backward-sama, Timberwolf-sama!!! *pounces and glomps on all Reviewers* Gah! getting such positive reviews means so much to me!!! Thank you all so much! Ai daisuke!!!  
  
Yasuo: ... okay, now you're scaring them...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* you think so...?  
  
Yasuo: yup...  
  
Nanashi: uhhhh... heh... gomen nasai ^_^()  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"... Awwww, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" someone whispered.  
  
A small snicker, "I guess so..."  
  
"Never thought I'd live to see Kai like this..."  
  
"Heh, Tyson's like his security blanket or something."  
  
"Think Ty can breathe?"  
  
More snickering, "let's hope so... Aiano wouldn't be happy if his fiancee was strangled to death by Tyson's lover."  
  
"Lover? Heh, Kai wishes..."  
  
"... I dunno... I think Kai stands a pretty good chance."  
  
"... Not me..."  
  
Kai frowned, "I'm awake, ya know..." he muttered, darkly.  
  
"Eeps!" two voices yelped in unison. Very slowly, Kai looked over his shoulder, greyish violet eyes glazed over with sleepy irritation. There stood Rei and Max, and both were staring at Kai in something resembling in terror.  
  
Kai's frown deepened, "what do you want?"  
  
"Uhhhh, breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes," Max said, hesitantly.  
  
Kai shrugged, turning back to Tyson and pulled him closer, snuggling against him. "I'm not hungry," he muttered. He ignored Max's 'aww,' and Rei's laughing.  
  
"C' mon, Kai... it's better if me and Max try to get you up, rather than Aiano, right?" Rei reasoned. Kai stiffened at the sound of Aiano's name. He looked over his shoulder at Rei, scowling.  
  
"... Aiano?"  
  
Rei and Max anime sweatdropped. "Don't tell me you don't remember him, already?" Rei asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Aiano remembers you... and you hit him on the head how many times...?" said Max, tilting his head, as he tried to remember how many times Kai hit Aiano.  
  
"Six times, so far... I'll assume Kai hit Aiano when Tyson was having his bath..." Rei informed the younger boy. Max blinked, then nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Kai blinked, but didn't say anything. Rei was pretty close. He was pretty sure he hit this Aiano twice during the 'Tyson's bath' escapade. So it was about seven hits now.  
  
"You really don't remember?" Rei asked, almost amazed.  
  
Max laughed, "guess he needs a simple reminder..."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, as Rei turned to Max, taking the blonde boy's hands, his gold feline-like eyes shining. "Ty-chan... words simply can't express how much I love your laughter! Surely you will make this temple a much brighter place with your beautiful smile..."  
  
Rei then gathered Max into a tight embrace, sighing dramatically. "Sweet, Ty-chan... you and I will make a wonderfully married couple, will we not?"  
  
Max blinked in cute confusion, in a very realistic Tyson-fashion. "Um, sure...?" he said, slowly.  
  
Kai's hand started to twitch. Suddenly he was on his feet, glaring viciously at Rei, as he raised his fist, and...  
  
BONK!  
  
"ACK!" Rei yelped, as he hit the floor. Max anime sweatdropped, staring down at Rei. Then glanced back at Kai, perplexed.  
  
Kai was standing there, for a second looking very lost. Then it hit him (so to speak). He looked at his fist, while scratching his head, as everything came flooding back. "Ohh...! Him! Aiano!"  
  
"... Oh, look! He remembers now...!" Rei blurted slurrishly, from the floor. Max snickered, as he helped Rei back to his feet.  
  
Kai scowled, "and here I thought it was just a really lousy dream..."  
  
Max grinned, "nope, it's real, Kai... Ty has a fiancee... his name is Aiano, he's good-looking, and he seems to really like Ty..." he explained, closing his eyes with a wide smile.  
  
Kai shot Max a look in the corner of his eye. "You think he's good- looking?"  
  
Max blinked, while Rei anime sweatdropped. Kai then grabbed Max by his shoulders, a little roughly. "Max! As your team captain, I have a job for you! And as your captain, I expect you to do it, too!" he hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Max blinked a few more times, while Rei stood back, his hands out as he debated whether or not to play with fate and try to pull Max from Kai's grip.  
  
Max then gulped nervously, "uhn... what kinda job?"  
  
"Make Aiano fall for you!"  
  
Max and Rei's eyes widened simultaneously. "WHAAT!?"  
  
"Rei-kun, Max-kun... breakfast is served," Aiano said, as he entered the room. His green eyes met Kai's, and tension instantly hung heavily in the air.  
  
Rei and Max anime sweatdropped, "um, okay..." they mumbled.  
  
Aiano frowned.  
  
Kai glared.  
  
Aiano frowned somemore.  
  
Kai glared somemore.  
  
Then Aiano smiled, in a friendly manner. "Ohayo, Kai-san... did you sleep well?"  
  
Kai continued to glare. "Good morning, Aiano... yes, I did."  
  
"That's no surprise, I'm sure... having slept with an angel," Aiano said, a little bitterly, but still managing a small smile.  
  
Kai smirked, "Aiano, is that jealousy I hear?"  
  
Aiano tighted his right hand into a fist, cracking his knuckles in the process. "To be perfectly honest, Kai-san... yes, I am jealous..."  
  
"Uhhh... Aiano! Let's go get some breakfast!" Max blurted, grabbing Aiano's arm. Rei nodded, and grabbed Aiano's other arm.  
  
"Tyson sleeps like the dead, so why not leave Kai with the task of getting him up, huh?" the Chinese teenager suggested.  
  
Aiano blinked, as he was then dragged out of the room, in a pretty hasty manner.  
  
Kai couldn't help but feel a surge of triumph. He yawned, and laid back down beside Tyson, holding him close again.  
  
"Wake up, Tyson," he mumbled.  
  
Tyson merely snored softly, but made no move whatsoever to actually wake up. Kai chuckled softly to himself. "I tried," he murmured, nuzzling his nose into Tyson's ponytail.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson yawned, opening his eyes, slowly. Making sure to take a few seconds to remember where he was.  
  
Kaze Temple.  
  
He smiled, as he stretched his legs, then his arms. There was familiar weight draped over Tyson's waist. Blinking, the pony-tailed boy looked over his shoulder.  
  
Kai.  
  
Shifting his weight, Tyson rolled onto his back, to get a better look at his captain. "Kai?"  
  
Kai propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. "Ohayo..." he greeted, quietly.  
  
Tyson grinned, sleepily. "Morning...." then he laughed a bit, "you slept in!"  
  
Kai blinked, then shook his head, "no... I was awake since this morning."  
  
Tyson blinked, "this morn... wait, what time is it now?"  
  
"Almost noon."  
  
Tyson's eyes widened, "what!? Kai, why didn't you wake me up!?"  
  
The team captain raised an eyebrow, "that's the thanks I get for letting you sleep in, to enjoy your little break?"  
  
Tyson sighed, "No, Kai... sorry, but I was supposed to get a tour of the temple with Aiano at 10, or something..." He covered his face with his hands, moaning. "Oh man! Aiano's gonna be so mad!"  
  
Kai pulled Tyson's hands away, gently. "Hey, relax... he said if sleep is what you really want, he would gladly wait," he muttered, unfortunately using Aiano's exact words.  
  
Tyson blinked, "really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
".... You're holding my hand."  
  
Kai blinked, realizing he was still holding Tyson's hand, in an oddly firm yet gentle way. Taking a nervous breath, Kai let his gaze meet Tyson's.  
  
"Actually, Tyson... I've been thinking..."  
  
"About what?" Tyson asked, blinking.  
  
"... About... how I... how I am..."  
  
"How you are?"  
  
"... I know I'm not the most... open person in the world... but there are people I care about..." he eyed Tyson, meaningfully. "Some more than others..."  
  
Tyson tilted his head, cutely, "I don't think I understand, Kai."  
  
"... Put simply, Tyson... I - I... really, really... c - care about... you..."  
  
Tyson blinked.  
  
Kai couldn't help but swallow nervously. "A lot," he added, quietly.  
  
Tyson closed his eyes, smiling brightly. "Heh, I care about you too, Kai..."  
  
"I'd like to believe that, Tyson..."  
  
"Hey, I do..." Tyson persisted. "You're a great friend to have! It was hard work just getting you to open up to us, and when you did, I knew it was worth it... and it is."  
  
Kai blinked. Then felt disappointment settle in his chest. No, he wasn't trying to lead to friendship. But due to Tyson's naive nature, that was exactly where the conversation lead to.  
  
"Tyson, no... you're not listening...!"  
  
Tyson blinked, "huh?"  
  
Kai swallowed, leaning down towards the younger boy. "I mean that I... I really care about you..."  
  
"..... Kai?"  
  
Kai's heart was pounding with anticipation, feeling his mouth graze against Tyson's...  
  
The moment Kai has been dreaming about for so long was finally about to happen...!  
  
Tyson was still trying to stare at Kai in confusion; not an easy task since Kai was moving in so closely. Things should have been very obvious under these circumstances, but not to the pony-tailed boy.  
  
Lips brushed against each other, very lightly; it almost couldn't be felt, but for Kai in sent a thrill racing through him...  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ty-chan! I'll assume you're awake now!" Aiano declared, as he entered the room by slamming the door open, with a bright smile of greeting.  
  
Tyson blinked, then sat up pushing Kai aside a bit, as he smiled in return. "Heh, 'morning, Aiano-kun..." he greeted.  
  
Kai groaned out in frustration and plopped his head into the pillow, capturing the fabric in his teeth, as he bit on it, hard.  
  
Aiano blinked, rubbing the back of his head, with a blank expression. "Oh my... was I interrupting anything?" he asked, slowly.  
  
Kai glared viciously at him; how tempted he was was to pound on the caretaker of Kaze Temple! But with Tyson right there, Kai couldn't do it.  
  
Aiano knelt on the floor beside Tyson, taking his hands. "Ty-chan... I trust Kai-san was a gentleman, and hasn't taken my fiancee's purity...?" he said, with a playful smile.  
  
Kai felt a rush of anger, as well as embarrassment.  
  
Tyson merely laughed, "uh, not quite..."  
  
"... Oh, that's a relief..." Aiano said, chuckling. "I was afraid Kai-san would take the honor of having your..." the caretaker's words were cut-off, by a resounding...  
  
BONK!  
  
Tyson blinked, then glanced at Kai, confused. Kai cleared his throat, still a little red in the face. "Breakfast..." he mumbled, and walked out, stiffly.  
  
Aiano sat up, blinking. "Was it something I said?"  
  
~~~  
  
After a very filling breakfast, Aiano was leading Tyson around the temple, speaking softly as he explained the temple's history to his fiancee.  
  
".... The Kinomiya's were very strict on who could join their clan... of course only Kinomiya's acted as commanders, but to join the clan, one had to be kind, loyal, and very honorable... much like the Kinomiya's... Due to the Kinomiya's nature, the Kaze's held great loyalty for the Storm Dragon clan, and there was never betrayal, lies, or deceit..."  
  
Aiano blinked in confusion as Tyson ran to the koibito pond, and knelt down, staring into the water. Then the World Champion smiled brightly.  
  
"Ty-chan?" Aiano questioned.  
  
"... I never noticed this before..." Tyson said, staring at the koibito fish who swam lazily about. "We have one just like it at home."  
  
"A koibito pond?" Aiano asked, as he walked to Tyson.  
  
"Yup... grampa really likes them..."  
  
"I'm very relieved to hear that, Ty-chan..."  
  
Tyson blinked, looking up at the green-eyed boy. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
  
Aiano smiled, as he knelt down beside Tyson. "This pond has been here for years... it's a little hard to believe, but this pond has been here since before the temple was built..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes..." Aiano smiled at Tyson. "Our ancestors made a promise here, Ty- chan," he said, softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes..." Aiano stood up, taking Tyson's hands and pulling him gently to his feet. "The promise was for the Kinomiya's and Kaze's to always remain loyal and devoted to each other... and to this day, the promise is still being kept, is it not?"  
  
Tyson blinked, staring at Aiano, "um, yeah... I guess so..."  
  
"I just want you to know, Ty-chan... that you never have to question my loyalty and devotion to you..." Aiano said sincerely, green eyes shining. The blonde-haired caretaker was struggling to resist the desire to kiss his fiancee. But under such circumstances, it was proving to be very difficult.  
  
Cool summer breezes gently blowing about Tyson's thick silky hair. His eyes shining beautifully under the bright skies; a pleasant warmth bathing around them due to the sun. The rustling of trees. The perfect setting.  
  
Aiano leaned down, slowly.  
  
BONK!  
  
"ACK!" Aiano hit the ground. Tyson blinked in confusion, looking down at Aiano, once again at his feet. Then once he looked back up, there was Kai.  
  
The captain's shoulders were heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, in attempts of lowering his temper. His fist still raised, an anime vein once again pulsing on the side of his head.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, looking back at Tyson, "Tyson, I..." He hastily tried to hide his fist behind his back, feigning innocence.  
  
"... Why do you keep hitting him?" Tyson questioned with hands on his hips.  
  
Kai froze, suddenly completely unable to speak or move. "Because, I..."  
  
Tyson quirked an eyebrow, expectantly.  
  
"Because, I... well, I... I just... I... because, uh... I... well, it's kinda... uh..." was all Kai managed to stammer.  
  
Then to Kai's immense relief, Tyson rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "It's not very courteous to be hitting our host, you know...?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... I know..." Kai muttered, while still glaring at Aiano on the ground. Who was suddenly on his feet, taking Tyson's hands.  
  
"Don't worry, Ty-chan... as I told Kai, a mere strike to the head is nothing, if it means to hold your hands and gaze upon your heavenly smile!"  
  
Kai growled, "you didn't say that!"  
  
"... Well, that was the gist..." Aiano replied, shrugging.  
  
Kai fell over, anime style. Then was on his feet again, anime vein pulsing violently. "STOP TOUCHING HIM!" he snarled, raising his fist again.  
  
BONK!  
  
Aiano was once again on the ground. Tyson anime sweatdropped, still not understanding.  
  
~~~  
  
And several feet away, around the corner of the temple, watching the events, were Rei, Max, and Kenny.  
  
"Man, I don't think Kai can make his jealousy any clearer..." Rei commented.  
  
"That's for sure..." agreed Max.  
  
Kenny sighed, shaking his head. "Kai's going about this all wrong..."  
  
Rei and Max blinked, then looked down at Kenny who was below the both of them. "What do you mean, Chief?" they asked, in unison.  
  
Kenny straightened his glasses. "If Kai wants to win over Tyson, especially with competition like Aiano, he can't keep resorting to such means..."  
  
Max looked up at Rei. Rei looked down at Max. They both shrugged and looked back down at Kenny, still confused. "Meaning?" they prompted.  
  
"Meaning Kai can't keep turning his aggression to Aiano..."  
  
"Wait... you want Kai to turn his aggression to Ty...!?" Max gasped. "Chief, that would do WAY more harm than good!"  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped, "no, Max... I'm not talking violent aggression... I mean emotional aggression... if Kai wants to win Tyson from Aiano, Kai's going to have to open up more, and try being a little more like Aiano."  
  
Rei pursed his lips, then shook his head. "I dunno, Chief... two Aiano's... that's a scary thought."  
  
Kenny growled, in annoyance. "No! I mean Kai's going to have to be more open with his feelings, the way Aiano is! Aiano openly hits on Tyson, without worrying what we think, right? Well, Kai's going to have to do that, too!"  
  
Rei and Max started shaking their heads, causing the little genius to blink. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't think that would work, Chief..." Max said, slowly.  
  
"I like Tyson, really I do... but he's..." Rei paused, as he tried to figure out how to say things tactfully. "Tyson's just... not... the brightest crayon in the box... if you know what I mean," he finished.  
  
"... Uh........" was all Max and Kenny managed to say. Then they both dropped their heads forward, warily. "True," they agreed, with a sigh.  
  
"Well, as much as I like Aiano, we need to help Kai..." Max declared, punching the air. Then he was shushed, grabbed roughly and pulled quickly around the corner. "ACK!"  
  
"What's the big idea!?" Max demanded, once he pushed Rei's hand off his mouth.  
  
"They looked over here..." Kenny whispered.  
  
Max blinked, "oh." He shrugged, and grinned, "but I still say we help Kai..."  
  
Kenny sighed, "I really don't think Kai would approve of us trying to help him in this... uh, dilemma."  
  
Rei nodded, "I agree..."  
  
Max blinked. "Well, hey if you guys are too chicken to participate... I can handle things on my own..." the blonde boy said, with a sly grin. Then he got up and started for the temple, muttering ideas to himself.  
  
Rei and Kenny looked at each other, worriedly. "Uh-oh," they mumbled.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: whoa... long one...  
  
Nanashi: yeah... *blinks* I think... so I didn't know when to quit, so sue me...  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops, and holds up a sign that says "Disclaimer: none of the characters are hers", hastily*  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* oh yeah... never say the 's' word... heh ^^()  
  
Yasuo: *sighs* 


	5. Be Gentle?

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters are not mine, as I mentioned before, heh ^^()  
  
Warnings: jellybeans may cause bad breath...  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* what?  
  
Yasuo: *laughs hysterically* okay, okay... sorry... I meant -- Warnings: shounen-ai... better?  
  
Nanashi: yeah... but you worry me, sometimes...  
  
Yasuo: yeah... but hey, even I have to act insane every now and then, though  
  
Nanashi: ... point taken, I guess O.o;;;; oh yeah, my thanks to: dragona15, Little Leila, Lady Amara, FireKali-sama, Hob-sama, asa-chan, Glay-sama...! *pounces and glomps* thank you! ^__^ honestly, really, truly, I really appreciate it, so very much!!!  
  
Yasuo: ............ I won't even say anything, because you don't listen to me...  
  
Nanashi: what? oh yeah... heh... *lets go, bowing* gomen, I forgot...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kai frowned, as he paced back and forth in front of the temple. The others were with Aiano, still getting the tour. Of course it took a little bit of threatening to make Rei and Kenny 'insist' on joining Aiano and Tyson for their tour/walk.  
  
For Rei, Kai threatened to cut off his hair while he slept. And for Kenny, Kai merely threatened to throw his laptop in the koibito pond.  
  
Both instantly ran after Aiano and Tyson, both yelling that they wanted a tour, too.  
  
Aiano had glared at Kai a bit. But the caretaker was polite and courteous, smiling at Rei and Kenny, saying "of course, please follow me."  
  
Kai sighed, as he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes thoughtfully. Things weren't as relaxing as gramps said it would be.  
  
But then again, it was thanks to gramps that they were here in the first place. Sure the others seemed fine and dandy, but Kai was getting seriously jeal... uh, annoyed by this Aiano.  
  
"Hey there, Kai..." Max's voice said, cheerfully.  
  
Kai opened his eyes, instantly getting a sweet-smelling flower held in his face. Kai scowled, "and what is that?"  
  
"It's called a flower..." Max said, dryly.  
  
Kai glared at the blonde boy. Which Max ignored, by smiling widely.  
  
"I figure why not give it to Ty, huh? He might like it."  
  
"Hn, go ahead..." Kai grunted.  
  
Max fell over, anime-style, his leg twitching. Then he was back on his feet. "NOT FROM ME, KAI!!!" he snapped, "from you!" he shoved the flower into Kai's hand. "Give it to Ty, and see his reaction, alright?"  
  
Kai scowled, looking at the flower in mild distaste. "Why would I...?"  
  
"Because, it's the only way to try and win Ty from Aiano... face it, Kai, you're lousy with wooing."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "'wooing'?" he echoed, slowly.  
  
"Yes, wooing... I figure since you're so lousy at it, I'll help you."  
  
Kai bristled. Never in his entire life had he been called 'lousy'. Especially by someone like Max, who was smiling the whole time. It was a punch in the gut, being called 'lousy' by someone so cheerful.  
  
Part of Kai was saying "be offended."  
  
But another part was saying "Max's telling the truth... you ARE lousy."  
  
Kai looked back at the flower, which was already beginning to wilt, due to the captain's deathgrip.  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, as the flower continually drooped lower. And lower. Until it hung limply in Kai's hand. Max gasped, and tugged at Kai's hand frantically.  
  
"LET GO! LET IT GO! YOU'RE KILLING IT!!!"  
  
Kai blinked and released his hold on the flower, causing Max to fall back on the ground, wilted flower in hand. Max sat up, cradling the flower, his blue eyes watering in horror.  
  
"It's dead... you killed it!"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, "uh, sorry, Max... didn't think it was so fragile..." he muttered, with a shrug. Personally, he was wondering what the big deal was. It was just a flower.  
  
Max was in Kai's face, eyes flashing dangerously. "See, that's your problem! You can't be gentle!"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped. Was this really happening? Was he actually being yelled at? By Max Mizuhara? About a flower?  
  
"Kai, if you want Tyson, you have to be more gentle!! Why do you think Aiano's doing so well, huh!? I'll tell you why! Because he's not some violent gorilla who hits anyone whenever he pleases!"  
  
Kai's anime sweatdrop grew. Now he was being called a gorilla? Why was he allowing all this? He was Kai Hiwatari after all.  
  
... Maybe because Kai, like all the others, had a soft spot for Max. The blonde kid was everyone's 'little brotherly-figure', more or less. Even Tyson, who was a few months younger, was protective of Max, in a brotherly- way.  
  
Kai grunted, as he looked away.  
  
"Look at me, when I'm talkin to you!" Max barked.  
  
Kai shifted his eyes back to Max, shifting uncomfortably. Right. Now Max was making him feel like an idiot. Very few people managed that.  
  
And Kai couldn't do anything about it. Even less than few managed that.  
  
"Alright, I guess you need some training, huh? Well, then! I'm taking it upon myself to teach you the wonders of being gentle!"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, again.  
  
Max turned, and stomped away, then he glared at Kai over his shoulder. "Stay put, don't move!" he ordered. Kai scoffed in irritation, and looked away.  
  
And stayed put.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson glanced at Rei and Kenny, quizzically. "Why're you guys here?" he asked, curiously. "I figured you guys wouldn't be interested in this place."  
  
Rei and Kenny glanced at each other, nervously. Rei grabbed his long rope of hair, holding it protectively, while Kenny hugged his laptop close.  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow, "guys?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why're you here, if you don't seem interested in this place?"  
  
"What? Tyson, how can you say that?!" Kenny gasped.  
  
Rei blinked, "true, Tyson... how can you say that? We're your friends... and in all honesty, I think your family's history is pretty interesting so far..."  
  
Tyson brightened, "yeah?"  
  
Rei smiled, "yeah..."  
  
"... And here's the hotsprings..." Aiano was saying.  
  
Tyson blinked, turning back to Aiano, eyes shining eagerly. "Really? Hotsprings?!" he dashed forward; then paused while getting a thought. He returned, grabbing Rei's wrist, "c' mon, Rei! This we gotta see!"  
  
"Tyson, you know I don't like springs, hot or cold!!" Rei protested, but was yanked along, anyways.  
  
Kenny smiled and started to follow. Until Aiano grabbed his shoulder, "Kenny-san?"  
  
Kenny blinked (we think), as he looked up at the caretaker, "uh, yes?"  
  
"You are Ty-chan's closest friend, aren't you?"  
  
Kenny fidgeted, "well... I wouldn't really know... Tyson gets along with everyone."  
  
Aiano smiled, "true... but I'm wondering if you know Ty-chan's likes and dislikes... things that will help me in winning his heart."  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped. "Uhhh... well, I dunno... I kinda... um..."  
  
"Please, Kenny-san..." Aiano said, softly. He let his bright green eyes fall on Tyson, who was staring in wonder at the hotsprings. Holding Rei firmly by his side.  
  
... And Rei was fidgeting nervously, due to the water. Baths and showers? Peachy. Nature's pools? Not for this particular nekojin, thanks.  
  
Kenny sighed, as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He was just too nice. He reluctantly nodded.  
  
Aiano smiled, "thank you, Kenny-san... I really appreciate this."  
  
"Sure, no problem..." Kenny said, shaking his head slowly. Then he gasped getting a thought. He tugged at Aiano's sleeve, "do not tell anyone about this! It's almost an unholy alliance! So please, spare my life, and tell no one that I'm helping you!"  
  
Aiano anime sweatdropped, confused. Then he smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Kenny-san... I won't tell a soul... and again, my thanks."  
  
Kenny nodded, and followed Aiano towards Tyson and Rei.  
  
~~~  
  
"No, no, no!!! Kai, quit treating it like it's a shooter!" Max said, impatiently. Then he snatched the half-wilting flower from Kai's hand.  
  
Kai sighed, his broad shoulders slumping; there was only so much more of this he could take...  
  
"Here... now be gentle, it's just a flower... it's not trying to get away or anything, alright?"  
  
Kai pursed his lips, as he gingerly took hold of another flower. About the eighth one, so far. Making sure to keep his grasp very loose.  
  
He couldn't help his grip, it was just the way it was. Anything he got a hold of he instantly held on to with everything he had. Unintentionally.  
  
... Like Tyson. Kai wanted Tyson. And Kai always made sure to get what he wanted. But there was an obstacle. An annoying, green-eyed, sickeningly charming obstacle...  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, the flower was getting crumpled in Kai's hand. He sighed, and dropped his head forward, in exasperation, with a long weary sigh.  
  
"Oh, Kai..." he said, shaking his head.  
  
Kai blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, as he looked back at Max. Then down at the flower he held. Well, that flower was as good as dead. Probably far beyond dead. Its stem was snapped in half, and Kai folded it, grasping it in his fist, grinding it into a dry gritty paste in his palm.  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, dropping the former flower aside, "sorry, Max."  
  
Max scowled, "why is it so hard for you to be gentle, Kai?"  
  
"... I dunno."  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"I really don't know, Max... I wish I was... maybe if I were more... gentle, and caring... Tyson would... he would... well, maybe he'd..." Kai looked away, his brow furrowing.  
  
Max blinked, noticing Kai instantly got less 'Kai-like' when Tyson's name came up. The blonde blader brightened, as he held up another flower. Luckily he brought plenty, seeing as he knew this was going to take practice.  
  
"Okay... last try... nineth time's the charm..."  
  
"You said that about third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth..." Kai said, dryly.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Max said, with a shrug. Heaving a sigh, Kai reached for the flower.  
  
"Okay, wait... hang on, first..." Max said, firmly. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why do you hold Tyson the way you do?"  
  
Kai's cheeks turned a very faint shade of pink, "wh-what?"  
  
Max grinned, "c' mon, Kai... I saw how you held Tyson, this morning... now why do you hold him that way?"  
  
"Be-because, I..." Kai scowled, "does it matter!?"  
  
"Yup... now tell me... and be honest, Kai... it's just us here, so don't worry about it, alright?"  
  
Kai frowned, "I just do."  
  
"That's not a good reason."  
  
".... Because, I... I don't wanna hurt him."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And? There is no 'and'! I just do, because I don't wanna hurt him!"  
  
"But Kai, you say you don't know anything about being gentle, right? You seem to know plenty when you hold him... didn't look like you were hurting him to me."  
  
Kai blinked.  
  
"But you held him in a way that he couldn't move away... but you weren't squeezing the life out of him, right? And you knew you weren't..."  
  
"... Why was this brought up?"  
  
Max smiled. "Pretend this is Tyson," he said simply, holding the flower out to Kai.  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, "Max, are you insane?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"Not at the moment..." Max said, rolling his eyes. "C' mon, try it," he insisted.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Someone'll see!"  
  
"...... Kai! Do it, now! Or else! I'll never speak to you again!"  
  
"... Is that a threat, or a promise?"  
  
"KAI! I'll cry!" Max threatened. Once the words left his mouth, Max blinked, and his large ocean-blue eyes welled with tears.  
  
Kai cringed, "okay, okay..." He reached for the flower, glaring at Max, "damn puppydog eyes..."  
  
Max grinned, and held up his two fingers in a victory sign. "A true blessing, if you ask me..." he said, lightly. "Tyson, remember..." Max reminded his captain.  
  
Kai frowned, which soon melted away as he thought about Tyson. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his small hands. Tyson appeared pretty tough, but held this fragile quality that Kai couldn't ignore. Just this quality that had Kai wanting to protect the boy from anything and everything he could.  
  
Taking the flower, gently, Kai examined it carefully. Light pink, soft smooth petals, sweet scent. Then he softly brushed his fingertips against the petals.  
  
"... Tyson," he murmured, softly.  
  
Max blinked, staring at his captain, an anime sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.  
  
........... Man, did Kai have it bad.  
  
"... TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Tyson's voice rang out.  
  
Max and Kai both jumped to their feet, Kai thrusting the flower behind his back, while Max gathered the flowers and threw them aside.  
  
"Tyson, I'm not playing...!" Rei was protesting, walking calmly behind Tyson.  
  
"Man, Rei... you're no fun," Tyson said, pouting as he stopped running. Rei then grinned, and broke into a sprint, tagging Tyson.  
  
"Gotcha..." the nekojin crowed, as he raced past Tyson.  
  
"REI! THAT'S CHEATING!" Tyson argued. But he grinned and took chase after Rei, anyways.  
  
Kai would have felt jealous, but seeing Tyson laughing and just having fun was a great sight. Especially since they were all getting older. Getting more responsibilities and such. Even Tyson was maturing, though one couldn't really tell at this moment.  
  
But truth be told, he was getting more and more determined to rightfully inherit the Kinomiya Dojo. And Kai couldn't help but feel a surge of pride when Tyson declared the Dojo would be his. That he wanted the Dojo, to make his family proud.  
  
"... Tag!" Tyson cheered, finally catching Rei, which broke through Kai's thoughts.  
  
"Hey! Tagging the hair can't count!" Rei complained.  
  
Tyson laughed, dashing away from Rei, "yeah, well it does now!"  
  
Rei sighed, but ran after Tyson anyways. Straight towards Kai and Max.  
  
Max grinned, as he hastily stepped back, as Tyson and Rei were suddenly running around Kai. Max started laughing, while Kai was anime sweatdropping, as he was then used as Tyson's shield, to keep Rei at bay.  
  
Rei was trying to dart one way, and Kai would be spun around and made to face the nekojin, Tyson still behind his team captain, successfully managing to keep Kai between the two of them.  
  
"Tyson, c' mon!" Rei challenged.  
  
As a response, Tyson grinned, resting his chin against Kai's shoulder, and stuck his tongue out at Rei. Kai shivered slightly at the unknowingly intimate contact Tyson initiated.  
  
Rei lunged forward, trying to reach the laughing pony-tailed teenager, "c' mere..."  
  
"Nah...!" Tyson laughed, and the trio continued their little game. Well, the duo with their somewhat reluctant obstacle.  
  
Kai finally grabbed Tyson as he was running around him again, Rei at his heels. "Okay guys, that's enough..." he said, firmly.  
  
Tyson squirmed, as Rei paused, his hand out-stretched to tag Tyson. "Okay, okay... time-out..." The younger boy declared.  
  
Rei frowned, "oh fine..." he griped as he headed for the front door.  
  
Max snickered, as he nudged Kai while Tyson wasn't looking. Kai blinked, then gulped seeing the arm that he was using to hold Tyson, was also the arm that was holding the flower.  
  
... And Kai's arm was around Tyson?  
  
Max winked and dashed after Rei. Kai anime sweatdropped, then looked at Tyson. Who was still laughing, resting easily against Kai.  
  
Then the world champion noticed the flower in Kai's hand. "Hey, what's that for?" he asked.  
  
Kai furrowed his brow, "uhh... it's uh... kinda, well... uh... I... uh, it's..."  
  
Tyson smiled as he pulled Kai's hand closer, inspecting the pink flower, then sniffed it. "Mmm, smells nice..."  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"... It's pretty."  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the door, peering through the small opening Max left purposefully to watch the events, were Rei and Max. Max slapped his forehead, while Rei was anime sweatdropping.  
  
"He couldn't have Tyson in a better position, and all he can say is 'uh, yeah'...?" Rei hissed, in disbelief.  
  
Max didn't answer, as he simply continued to mutter to himself, his head resting in his hand.  
  
~~~  
  
"You want it?" Kai asked, looking to the side, shifting uncomfortably. Tyson still resting against him.  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled, "yeah, sure..." he said, taking the flower, and sniffed it again. "It's really nice, Kai... thank you."  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
~~~  
  
Max slapped his forehead again, while Rei anime sweatdropped, again.  
  
"Seriously, that guy needs to work on his 'being-around-Tyson' vocabulary..." Rei said, slowly.  
  
"You're telling me..." Max muttered. "He had no problems talking to Ty, until we came here, though..."  
  
"Maybe it's Aiano that's throwing things off..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"... Kai never had competition before, so now..."  
  
"So now we have a nervous wreck, instead of the cool collected Kai."  
  
Rei flinched, slightly. "Yikes," he muttered. Max nodded. Yikes indeed.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's really nice here, isn't it, Kai?" Tyson asked, oblivious to the strange behavior of the older teenager. Kai felt really nice to lean against...  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Kai muttered.  
  
"OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!" Max's voice suddenly hollered.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" Rei's voice called.  
  
Kai and Tyson anime sweatdropped. Tyson slipped Kai's arm off his shoulder, as he headed for the door, sliding it open.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"ACK!" Rei and Max yelped, both on a heap on the ground. Tyson raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up, guys?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"Uhhh... nothing..." they both blurted, as they got to their feet. Tyson blinked, then shrugged and headed inside.  
  
"Thanks again, Kai..." he said, cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Kai muttered.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Max growled, once Tyson was out of earshot. He stomped up to Kai, and raised his fist...  
  
BONK!  
  
"Ow!" Kai snapped, glaring at Max in severe irritation.  
  
"'Uh yeah'?!" Max snapped. "'Uh yeah'?!" he tugged at his hair. "'UH YEAH' CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH, KAI! SPEAK UP!!!"  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, and ran forward tugging at Max's arm, "okay, Maxie... you're definitely toying with fate, here..." he hissed.  
  
Max blinked, then realized who exactly he just bopped over the head. Kai's head was lowered, his eyes hidden by his thick grey bangs, a glowing red aura forming around him. Then the blonde boy realized that even he had his limits on Kai's patience. Nodding, he allowed Rei to push him quickly back into the house.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai stood silently, as Max and Rei raced away. True, he was mildly annoyed at Max at the moment. But there was this strong feeling in his chest. A strong, indescribable feeling, due to the moment he had of holding Tyson. The feeling that was suddenly flooding Kai with more confidence.  
  
Yes, Tyson would be his! Regardless of his adoring fiancee.  
  
Tyson Kinomiya was Kai Hiwatari's! And come hell or high water, Kai would have rightful claim of his heart!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: ... you really don't know when to quit, do you?  
  
Nanashi: uhhhh... not exactly... I was gonna make it nice and mushy and sappy, but uhh... couldn't...  
  
Yasuo: reason being?  
  
Nanashi: ... got sleepy ^_^()  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* ... ohh-kaaaaay then... *mutters* strange one...  
  
Nanashi: I heard that... *grins*  
  
~Tyson: *watching Kai walk away* he's not so tough...  
~Kai: I heard that... 


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: nope, still not mine... although... *looks in her dusty christmas stocking* ... uh... nope, never got ownership of Beyblade for christmas, so yeah... still not mine...  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, heads up... and pointless repetitive beginnings...  
  
Nanashi: Yasuo... you're a slump, I'm a writer, who's in charge?  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* .......er, heh... I - I thought I was your muse?  
  
Nanashi: ....... uh, slump-turned-muse then...  
  
Yasuo: *snickers* you're in charge...  
  
Nanashi: thank you... oh, and speaking of thanks! ^__^ Angevar, FireKali- sama, Little Leila, Glay-sama, Hob-sama, asa-chan, CrazyJen-sama, timmy! my thanks! so very much!!! Getting your reviews really really makes my day!!! *bows in thanks*  
  
Yasuo: what? no glomp?  
  
Nanashi: .................. *laughs insanely and glomps Angevar, FireKali- sama, Little Leila, Glay-sama, Hob-sama, asa-chan, CrazyJen-sama, timmy, one at a time* AI DAISUKE!!!  
  
Yasuo: me and my big mouth... *sighs*  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kai straightened his shoulders, as he was preparing to enter the dining room. He pursed his lips, giving himself the once-over. Yeah, he was still in his clothes from earlier, but there was no harm in checking, was there?  
  
Satisfied, Kai slid open the door, and walked in, noting the seating arrangement. Max was at Kenny's right; Kenny at Tyson's right, Aiano at Tyson's left. Rei beside Aiano. And an empty space, probably for Kai, between Max and Rei. Violet-grey eyes then instantly landed back on Aiano. Holding Tyson's hands. Making his basic promises, and compliments.  
  
Kai was suddenly behind Aiano, raising his fist.  
  
His teammates, excluding Tyson, sighed and cringed expectantly.  
  
BONK!  
  
Aiano was then slumped over the table. Tyson blinked cutely in confusion. Calmly, Kai grabbed the back of Aiano's shirt, and tossed him aside, and took a seat beside Tyson.  
  
The others anime sweatdropped, while Tyson glanced past Kai at Aiano, concerned.  
  
"Aiano-kun? You okay?"  
  
Aiano sat up, looking confused to where he was at the moment. Then blinked, seeing he lost his seat beside his fiancee. Standing up, he started to roll up his sleeves. Anyone who had anything to do with a temple, be it priest, priestess, or caretaker, they had to have incredible amounts of patience, and never resort to violent means.  
  
... But Kai was REALLY starting to tick Aiano off.  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped, "uh, Aiano... here, have my seat." As he spoke, the Chief got up and darted to the free seat beside Max.  
  
Aiano blinked, and nodded, once again taking a seat beside Tyson. Max frowned inwardly. Well, that couldn't be good. Tyson between Kai and Aiano. Max glanced at Rei, waving his hand to get the nekojin's attention. Rei then glanced at Max, waving his hand around, telling the others his hand was asleep.  
  
Max grinned, noticing he finally had the Chinese teen's attention, "trade Tyson places..." he mouthed.  
  
Rei blinked, dim sum halfway to this mouth. "Wha...?" he asked, mouth still hanging open.  
  
"Trade Tyson places..." Max mouthed again.  
  
Rei blinked, noticing the seating arrangements. Then glanced at Max, and shook his head. Max nodded eagerly. Rei shook his head again. Max nodded more. Rei shot him a stern look, and shook his head firmly.  
  
"Something wrong, you two?" Kai asked, dryly.  
  
Rei and Max blinked, then they smiled at their captain. Max's smile being sugary sweet, and Rei's smile being innocent. "Not a thing, Kai..." they replied.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Kai watched them for a second, then shrugged and went back to eating. All the while glaring at Aiano, for offering Tyson some of his potstickers.  
  
Max shot a glare at Rei.  
  
Rei merely shook his head again.  
  
Max blinked, and his large ocean-blue eyes welled with tears. Rei anime sweatdropped, then cringed. His shoulders slumping in instant defeat. "Tyson..." he muttered.  
  
Max smiled in triumph.  
  
Tyson glanced at Rei, rice halfway to his mouth. "Huh?"  
  
"Wanna trade places? I, uh... want more rice."  
  
Tyson blinked, then noticed he was seated pretty close to the rice. He nodded, and got to his feet. Rei smiled, and got up. They both took each other's seats. Aiano and Kai both looked confused for a second. They were both beside Tyson. Now they weren't?  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds. Kenny blinked, "we're outta okanomayaki..." he said, holding up an empty plate.  
  
Tyson blinked, "aw man... already?"  
  
"There should be some in the kitchen..." Rei said, slowly.  
  
Kai got to his feet, and silently made his way to the kitchen. When he got back, he anime sweatdropped, seeing Aiano in his seat. Kai gritted his teeth, and walked over.  
  
"Excuse me..." he growled. How tempted he was to just smack the caretaker with the plate of okanomayaki. But it was Tyson's favorite, so...  
  
Aiano blinked, and smile serenely. "Hello, Kai-san..."  
  
"You're in my seat," Kai growled, forcing himself to remain calm.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were finished," Aiano said, lightly. "Ty-chan said you were a light eater."  
  
Kai frowned. But couldn't help but feel just a little happy, knowing that Tyson talked about him.  
  
"There's another seat here, Kai..." Kenny said, with a small grin, pointing at the empty spot beside himself. Kai glared at him as his answer.  
  
"Uh, here Kai... take my spot... I know how much you like stirfry!" Max declared, as he started to get up.  
  
Until Tyson blinked, "you like stirfry, Kai...?" he asked. Then he smiled, "here take my seat..." Then he got up, and walked over, sitting between Rei and Kenny.  
  
Aiano and Kai anime sweatdropped, while Max slapped his forehead.  
  
"Here, Aiano... more potstickers are over here..." Kenny said, getting to his feet. Aiano nodded, and traded Kenny places.  
  
Max shot Rei a look. Rei anime sweatdropped, food once again halfway to his mouth. He just wanted to eat dinner! With an inward sigh, he turned to Tyson.  
  
"Trade me places, Tyson? I'm outta potstickers..."  
  
Tyson blinked, looking at Rei's plate. "No, you're n..." he started to say.  
  
CHOMP!  
  
Rei held up his half-empty plate, void of potstickers up, for emphasis. His cheeks filled with food. Tyson anime sweatdropped, and laughed.  
  
"Didn't know you could eat like that, Rei..." But Tyson agreed, anyways. And again, Tyson and Rei traded places. Max furrowed his brow, thoughtfully. Now, how to get Tyson closer to Kai...  
  
"Here, Aiano... I want potstickers...!" Kenny then declared. And they traded places. Max anime sweatdropped. What was Kenny doing!?  
  
"Rei, trade me places!" Max commanded. Rei sighed, in exasperation. Why couldn't he just eat!? Griping to himself, the nekojin got up and traded Max places. They sat like that for a second. Max then grinned at Kai.  
  
"Hey, Kai... trade me places?"  
  
Kai blinked, then nodded. And Max and Kai traded places. And another few seconds passed. Then Max shot a smile at Aiano.  
  
"Trade me places?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
Aiano anime sweatdropped, "what? But, I..."  
  
"Please?" Max pressed, just a little more sweetly.  
  
Aiano's anime sweatdrop grew.  
  
Max blinked, and again, his large ocean blue eyes welled with tears. Sighing, Aiano nodded glumly as he got up. He was polite and courteous. And with Max's puppydog eyes, Aiano could now be Max's personal doormat.  
  
Taking pity on Aiano, Rei bit his lip. "Hey, uh, Tyson..."  
  
Tyson blinked, then rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah... here you go..." And again, Rei and Tyson traded places.  
  
"What're you doing!?" Max hissed, as Rei sat beside him.  
  
Rei cringed, "sorry, Maxie... but look at him..." he whispered back, gesturing at Aiano. Who was smiling happily to be beside Tyson, again.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
"Okay, okay... I'll fix everything... trade me... then trade Kai..."  
  
Max blinked, "huh?"  
  
"Do it..."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Max traded places with Rei. Then Max shot him a look. The nekojin calmly flicked his head towards Kai, signalling who Max's target was.  
  
Pursing his lips, Max turned to Kai, smiling innocently. "Kai, trade me places?"  
  
Kai, who was glaring at Aiano, aimed his arctic gaze at the blonde boy, "I'm sick of this game, Max... no..."  
  
"What game? Just trade me places..."  
  
"No."  
  
"C' mon, Kai... please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Max blinked, his large ocean blue eyes yet again welling with tears. Kai whipped his eyes away hastily to avoid the puppydog eyes.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kai, c' mon..." Tyson said, with a small grin. "Cut him a little slack..."  
  
Kai swallowed, staring at Tyson. Damn, his one huge softspot, was on the side of everyone else's softspot. Grimacing, the team captain traded Max places.  
  
Rei grinned, "Tyson..."  
  
"Rei, this is the last time, okay? Seriously, I wanna eat..."  
  
"You and me both... seriously, yeah... last time," Rei agreed. Nodding, Tyson got up, and traded places with Rei. Again.  
  
Max anime sweatdropped. As did Kenny. Kai on one side of Tyson, Aiano on the other. And both 18 year olds were glaring viciously at each other, behind Tyson who ate cheerfully, completely oblivious to his jealous suitors. Max and Kenny both shot Rei a look. The Chinese teen smiled, about to take a bite of dumpling.  
  
"Problem solved," he told them, and went back to eating. Max and Kenny glanced at each other, then sighed. Rei just didn't understand!  
  
~~~  
  
"You want me to what?" Rei asked, stunned.  
  
After dinner, with Aiano's flirting with Tyson, Kai's clubbing Aiano, and Tyson's blinking cluelessly, Rei, Max, and Kenny said they would take clean up. And at the moment, they were stacking the empty dishes.  
  
"Talk to Tyson..." Max and Kenny repeated, in unison.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "why do I have to?"  
  
"You're in a neutral zone..." Kenny answered. Max nodded.  
  
"What he said."  
  
Rei's anime sweatdrop grew, as he shook his head. "What do you mean 'a neutral zone'..."  
  
Max bounded up to Rei, grabbing his arm. "It's like this, Rei... you're a nice guy, and you know when to stay out of things that aren't your business, right?"  
  
"Uhhhhh... I guess..?"  
  
"This whole Aiano/Tyson/Kai thing is complicated," Kenny stated.  
  
"Well, duh, Chief..." Rei said, rolling his eyes. Max snickered, while Kenny ignored the statement, as he straightened his glasses.  
  
"Rei, you're in a neutral position, because you're managing to stay out of everything, more or less... unlike me and Max, you haven't offered your help to either Kai or Aiano..."  
  
Rei blinked, "you offered your help to Aiano, Chief?"  
  
Max glared at the shorter teenager. "Yeah, he did... he's a traitor!"  
  
"For the last time, I'm not a traitor! Aiano just asked, and I couldn't say no!"  
  
"Well, what if he asked you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" Max challenged.  
  
"Or better yet, if Aiano asked you to sleep with him, would you...?" Rei asked, with a mildly devillish grin. Max laughed, while Kenny flared a bright red.  
  
"Rei, if you value your hair, you'll shut up!"  
  
Rei cringed, and hugged his long rope of hair, protectively, "okay, okay... sorry, I take it back!"  
  
Kenny took a relaxing breath, then looked back at the Chinese teenager. "Now, as I was saying, since you're in a neutral zone, you can speak calmly about the situation to Tyson..."  
  
"What, you guys can't?"  
  
"Well, I'm sided with Kai, Rei... and the Chief's with Aiano, so... if either of us talked to him, we'd probably be trying to convince Tyson to pick our guys..." Max said, shrugging.  
  
Rei blinked, "you guys wouldn't do that... would you?"  
  
"... It's just being cautious, Rei... this is Tyson's feelings we're trying to get a good look at, and if Max talks to Tyson, he'll be prodding Tyson into liking Kai more, which would cloud our view of Tyson's feelings towards Kai... and it'd be the same if I talked to Tyson about Aiano..."  
  
"So see?" Max said, smiling. "You're perfect, Rei! You won't be telling Ty to side with anyone, because you're trying to stay out of things..."  
  
"Exactly! I'm trying to stay out of things... and you guys are trying to drag me in!"  
  
"REI, JUST DO IT!!!" Max and Kenny snarled.  
  
Rei cringed, and backed up against the wall, quickly. "Yeesh, okay okay... I will... geez..." he straightened up, and walked out of the diningroom into the hall, looking around for the little Triangle.  
  
"... It's a beautiful night, Ty-chan... I suggest we go for a walk, to get to know each other better..."  
  
"... Uh, well..."  
  
"..... I think not!"  
  
BONK!  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped. Well, there they were, in the livingroom. Hanging his head, Rei sighed, and walked to the voices. Peering in, sure enough, there was Aiano on the floor, a lump forming on his head. Kai standing over him, glaring down at the blonde caretaker. And Tyson, clueless as always.  
  
"Tyson...?"  
  
All three looked at the nekojin. Aiano's eyes being a little dazed. Kai's eyes being a little cold. And Tyson's eyes being perfectly cheerful.  
  
"What's up, Rei?" he asked, eyes closing as he smiled warmly.  
  
Rei forced a grin, "uh, can I talk to you... it's kinda important..."  
  
Tyson nodded, and walked closer to older boy. Rei grabbed his hand, and started leading him to a more private place. Then a dark shiver of terror struck his very being. Slowly, Rei glanced over his shoulder, past Tyson, seeing two glaring figures.  
  
Kai and Aiano. And they did not look happy.  
  
"Heh, hey guys...?"  
  
"Where are you going, Rei?" Kai demanded.  
  
"I'm rather curious on that, as well..." Aiano said, scowling.  
  
And both older teenagers were glaring at Rei holding Tyson's hand. Cringing, the nekojin was struggling not to run for dear life. "Uh... I need to talk to Tyson..." he answered, tugging lightly at the pony-tailed boy's hand. Tyson shrugged, and started to follow. Rei paused again, hearing two sets of footsteps following.  
  
Rei sighed, "privately..." he said, impatiently.  
  
Kai and Aiano were silent. And after a few more seconds, went back to the livingroom. Tyson was smiling lightly. "Heh, they're a little weird, huh?" he joked.  
  
"... Weird is putting it mildly..." Rei grunted, lightly pulling Tyson along, again. Stepping out on the patio, and pulling Tyson out as well, Rei slid the door closed. Sighing, he sat down.  
  
"Okay, Tyson, listen..." Rei blinked, as Tyson merrily dashed to the koibito pond. Sighing, the Chinese teen got to his feet and walked after him. "Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah, Rei?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure... what about...?" Tyson knelt down, staring into the water. Rei dropped his head back, his neck growing tense. He was really playing with fate here, he was sure of it. If he didn't do this, Max and Kenny would torture him. If he made one small slip-up, Kai and Aiano would have his head.  
  
Sighing, Rei opened his eyes, staring at the star-filled sky. Gosh, it was a beautiful night.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei dropped his head forward again, looking back at Tyson. A truly picture- perfect sight. The World Champ was kneeling beside the pond, staring up at Rei, his thick silken ponytail being blown about in the warm breeze. Silvery moonlight reflecting from those warm friendly eyes. Looking so much like an angel.  
  
"What's up?" Tyson asked.  
  
Rei blinked, then shook his head quickly. Whoa, almost lost it. No wonder Kai and Aiano acted a little out of it around Tyson. Clearing his throat, the older boy sat beside Tyson.  
  
"Okay, uh... Tyson..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"... Uh, you should know, that, uh... well..." Rei pursed his lips. How to do this. He pinched the bridge of his nose, licking his lips as he tried to put his thoughts together. And Tyson was actually waiting patiently, since he was staring at the koibito fish.  
  
"Ah, okay..."  
  
Tyson glanced back at the nekojin, smiling warmly, silky hair still blowing about. Tyson alone was making this whole ordeal almost dream-like... Rei blinked, then shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, no, no! Spit it out!" he commanded himself.  
  
"Seriously, Rei... you alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... Tyson, listen... I just think... that, uh... you should know that, uh.... um, okay, wait..."  
  
Tyson started to laugh. Rei blushed, getting embarrassed.  
  
"Alright, uh... Tyson... it's a little complicated, but, uh... you see, when someone likes someone else, they start acting... well, a little... different, right?"  
  
Tyson blinked, "I guess..."  
  
"Uh, heh... yeah... um, and it's not like they're trying to act different... it's more like a reflex, kind of..."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"... It's just... when someone REALLY likes someone else, they can't help but act a little differently, since it's not up to them... it's more like, up to their heads... or bodies, I mean..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rei glanced at Tyson. "I'm just saying, Tyson... that if people are acting a little strangely, or differently, you should really acknowledge it... or... you might regret it, if you don't... you know what I mean...?" he said, slowly.  
  
Tyson blinked a few times. Then furrowed his brow, "Rei... what are you saying...?"  
  
"Uh... I'm saying, that, uh... just... don't ignore those who are acting a little weird, because... it might be because they really, seriously like you... that's all."  
  
Tyson stared at Rei. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I... oh, uh..." he started to blush. "Um, wow... I mean... uh, wow..."  
  
Rei nodded, "uh yeah..."  
  
Tyson's cheeks blushed a little deeper, as he traced patterns in the ground. "I - I had no idea... I just thought... uh, well... you know... that, it was just playing, Rei..."  
  
"... It's not, Tyson... it means a lot..."  
  
Tyson quickly got to his feet, still blushing. "Um, right... well... uh... hmm, uh... sorry Rei... I, I really need to think about this..."  
  
Rei stood up, "uh, yeah... I understand... this kinda thing needs time... there's no rush..."  
  
Tyson nodded, taking a shaky breath. Then looked up at the taller teen, "uh, heh... right... thanks, Rei... I think... um, yeah..." Still blushing, Tyson lightly tugged at Rei's hand, then darted back into the temple.  
  
Rei sighed in immense relief. Well, that went well.  
  
~~~  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST BACK OFF!!!???"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU!?!?!?  
  
"BECAUSE I KNEW HIM LONGER!!!"  
  
"FOUR YEARS!? THAT'S NOT LONG AT ALL!!! I KNEW HIM FROM HIS YOUTH!!!"  
  
"YOU ONLY KNEW HIM FROM HIS YOUTH THROUGH LETTERS!!!"  
  
Max and Kenny anime sweatdropped. Even without Tyson, Kai and Aiano still managed to find a way to fight. At the moment, Kai was clutching at Aiano's shirt, and they were both shouting in each other's faces.  
  
"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE!?" Aiano was demanding.  
  
"IT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE!!!" Kai retorted.  
  
Just then, Tyson entered the livingroom. Everyone instantly looked at him. Tyson. Blushing. Kai and Aiano's hearts instantly went double-time at the lovely sight.  
  
"Ty, you okay?" Max asked, slowly.  
  
Tyson looked up, his eyes shining beautifully, as his brow furrowed uncertainly. Kai and Aiano's hearts pounded even more. Gods, Tyson was so beautiful this way!  
  
"I... I think so..." Tyson said, softly.  
  
Max stood up, blue eyes showing obvious concern. "Anything wrong?" he prodded, gently.  
  
"... I think... I think Rei just confessed his feelings for me..." Tyson murmured, then swallowed, resting his hand against a still-blushing cheek.  
  
Kai and Aiano's jaws hit the floor, eyes bulging. "WHAAT!?" Max and Kenny yelled, in disbelief.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: .......... you really like complicating things, don't you?  
  
Nanashi: heh, yeah ^_^()  
  
Yasuo: *hands Nanashi flame-proof armor*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* think I'll be flamed?  
  
Yasuo: just a precaution... go put it on...  
  
Nanashi: *sighs, and goes to put on the flame-proof armor* 


	7. The New Rival?

Disclaimer: nope, no way, no how are the characters and show my property. Takao Aoki created 'em, so they're his, nyah =P  
  
Yasuo: ... and I thought I was immature...  
  
Nanashi: shush... now, do the warnings like a good little slump-turned- muse...  
  
Warnings: *sighs* same as the last chapters... shounen-ai, meaning guys liking guys... along with some mild language... hey, it's a 'peeved-Kai', people ^^()  
  
Nanashi: heh, my thanks to Angevar, Sweetangle, Nancys-little-Obsession, Hob-sama, buff200020002002, FireKali-sama, Kiina, Little Leila, asa-sama ^_^ *glomps* thank you very much, I'm happy for the support...  
  
Yasuo: though chapter 6 was lacking a bit...  
  
Nanashi: *glares, and raises a foambat*  
  
Yasuo: *waves his hands hastily* hey, no! wait, wait, wait! you said that, yourself!  
  
Nanashi: .......... oh yeah...  
  
Yasuo: *sighs in relief*  
  
Nanashi: ..... ah well! *smacks Yasuo with the foambat*  
  
Yasuo: ACK! *falls over* @.@ glugh...  
  
Nanashi: *yawns* sorry... very looooong day, slash, week... bleh...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I'm gonna kill him," thought Kai. "I'm gonna maim him, slaughter him, disembowel him, strangle him, hurt him until he begs me to kill him... I'M GONNA RIP HIS DAMN THROAT OUT!!!"  
  
"I - I don't understand..." Aiano thought, confused. "H-how could Ty-chan and Rei-kun...? Rei-kun stated himself that he held no interest in Ty-chan, whatsoever..."  
  
"Rei, what the hell's the matter with you!?" Max thought, eyes flashing.  
  
"Rei, what in the world's wrong with you?!" Kenny thought, shaking his head. Then he ran to Max's side, also grabbing hold of Tyson. Holding his wrists, while Max grabbed Tyson's shoulders.  
  
"What're you talking about!?" they both demanded.  
  
Tyson blinked, brown-red eyes still glazed with confusion. "I... I dunno, guys... I just... I... Rei just said that... that, um..." His cheeks reddened, pulling free from Max and Kenny's holds. "I need to be alone, alright? I have to think..."  
  
With that, the Bladebreakers' trump card walked out of the livingroom, heading for his room.  
  
A heavy, unsettling silence fell over the four teenagers. Just then the door slid open, and Rei entered, sighing to himself.  
  
In an instant, the collar of the nekojin's shirt was grabbed, as he was spun and slammed hard against the wall, violet-grey eyes burning into his amber eyes. "REI, SAY YOUR PRAYERS! AND YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T MAKE THINGS TOO PAINFUL!!!" Kai snarled.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, eyes widening in fear. "Uhhhh, you seem a little... peeved, Kai..." he said, slowly.  
  
"Peeved? Peeved!? Rei, I am far beyond 'peeved'!!! Neko no baka! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO TYSON!?! AND WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU STAY OUT OF THINGS!?!? AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR TYSON???!!!"  
  
Max and Kenny blinked, they were both pitying Rei; but they considered themselves sane enough not to jump in at the moment. Their captain was clearly WAY beyond 'peeved'. Aiano was personally glad that Kai was so impulsive, since the caretaker wasn't allowed to do violent acts. And so far, Kai was doing exactly what Aiano wanted to do to the nekojin.  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about?" Rei sputtered, shakily.  
  
"You CONFESSED your feelings to Tyson, baka!" Kai spat, eyes still blazing with rage.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, then gulped. "What?! No! No, Kai! I didn't! I just... I just did what I was told... Max and Chief told me to talk to Tyson, so I did...!"  
  
"Talk about your feelings for him!?"  
  
Rei shook his head, quickly. "No! I didn't confess anything! I just... I just tried to help clear things up for Tyson, that's all! I swear!" Kai's grip loosened, very slightly. Rei sighed in mild relief. But he still wasn't out of trouble, yet.  
  
"Nothing happened, Kai... I just... I just talked to Tyson, that's all... because Max and Chief told me to..." he repeated.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, then he glared at Max and Kenny. "A private conversation?"  
  
Rei blinked, "uh yeah..." Kai's grip on his shirt slackened a bit more, as the captain glared viciously at the blonde blader, and their strategist.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Kai snapped.  
  
Max and Kenny both gulped, now having Kai's anger pointed at them. "Huh?" was all they could manage to squeak out.  
  
Kai released Rei, causing the nekojin to fall to the floor, but he sighed loudly with obvious relief anyways. The taller boy was striding up to the shorter boys, anger still very evidently in his system.  
  
"You don't send Rei to talk to someone alone! Idiots! Never do that!" Kai practically shouted.  
  
"Uh, may I ask why?" Aiano asked, slowly. Now a little curious.  
  
Kai snapped his eyes to Aiano, scowling. "Anyone who talks to Rei alone instantly get a little... attracted to him... it's an annoying talent he has..." he glared at the Chinese boy, who could only blink in confusion.  
  
Max and Kenny both simultaneously slapped their foreheads. "Oh man! How could I forget?!" they both wailed.  
  
Rei blinked again, "what're you guys talking about?"  
  
Kenny sighed, dropping his head forward, grimacing. "Rei, you may not know it, but we do... anyone who talks to you, alone, you turn on the charm... whether or not you do it on purpose is still a mystery... at least in our case..."  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "what charm?! What're you guys talking about? I have no charm! I mean, I talked to all of you, including Kai, plenty of times alone, and..."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Hn... put simply, you're not my type, Rei..." he replied, frostily.  
  
"Must be Kai's higher level of dominance," Kenny decided, suddenly typing in his laptop.  
  
Rei blinked, yet again. Then frowned, "Kai in not more dominant than me!"  
  
"Yes he is..." Kenny said, shrugging.  
  
"No he isn't!"  
  
"Yes he is," Max said, grinning.  
  
"No he isn't!"  
  
"Yes, I am..." Kai said, coldly. Then he glared at Rei somemore as he stalked back towards him, eyes narrowing. "Tell me exactly what you said to Tyson..."  
  
"I... I don't remember word for word..." Rei said, quickly backing up a bit, only to back into the wall. "B- but, I know for a fact I DIDN'T say 'I love you, Tyson... ditch those two, for me', okay? Honest."  
  
Aiano sighed slightly, then he walked up to Rei, head lowered so his eyes were hidden by his thick blonde bangs. Rei blinked as Aiano took his hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
"Even if you are unsure of your feelings for Ty-chan, Rei-kun... I still wish you the best of luck... and I ask you to treat him well..." the caretaker said, softly.  
  
Rei's eyes widened, "what!? No! Aiano, I just said...!"  
  
Kai pulled their hands apart, glaring at both of them. "Don't even joke!" he snapped. "Aiano, you're supposed to be Tyson's... ugh... fiancee! And yet you give in so easily! It's sad! And Rei, if you ever, EVER, talk to Tyson alone again, I will make it my personal goal to make you suffer the consequences, time and again! Understand!"  
  
Aiano frowned, while Rei nodded hastily.  
  
"You do not seem to understand, Kai-san..." Aiano said, simply. Kai glared at him.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"... Ty-chan seemed genuinely flattered and almost happy that Rei said such sweet things to him..."  
  
"No, waitaminute...! I never said anything 'sweet'...!" Rei protested.  
  
Aiano held up his hand, silencing further arguments. "All I'm saying, Rei- kun... is if Ty-chan does in fact accept your declaration of your love for him, I will step back, so as to see him truly happy."  
  
Max and Kenny stared at the exchange with dot-eyes (well, Max for certain), and anime sweatdrops. Rei gulped, nervously glancing at Kai.  
  
Kai's head was lowered, thick bangs hiding his expression. "No... none of that is going to happen," he said, in a low tone.  
  
"Kai-san... don't be selfish... if you love Ty-chan, you would want him to be happy... and Rei-kun seems to be the only one capable of making Ty-chan happy," Aiano pointed out, with a frown. "At least from what I've seen, so far."  
  
Kai's shoulders tensed, as he tightened his hands into fists. "It may be selfish... but I don't care," he said, quietly. "I can make him happy, I just the need the chance... and as selfish as it all sounds, Tyson is mine..."  
  
"Kai-san..." Aiano started to argue.  
  
"No! Shut up! Tyson is mine! No one else's! No one can take him from me! And no way in hell will I lose Tyson to either of you! Tyson is mine!" Kai said, sharply.  
  
"............. Kai?"  
  
Everyone whirled around, eyes widening.  
  
Kai's heart nearly leapt in his throat, "T-Tyson...?"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nanashi: should I stop here...?  
  
Yasuo: what? now? it's only four pages! that's pathetic!!!  
  
Nanashi: but... I'm tired...  
  
Yasuo: no! keep writing!!! now!!!  
  
Nanashi: *glares at Yasuo, sleepily* ........ you are so lucky I'm too tired to hurt you...  
  
Yasuo: yeah ^_^  
  
Nanashi: ... *mutters* slave driver... ahem, anyways...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kai's heart nearly leapt in his throat, "T-Tyson...?"  
  
And there was Tyson, at the door. Who just happened to return to hear Kai's bold declaration. His arms were neatly folded, except he was using his right hand to fiddle with his ponytail, a little uncomfortably. Mostly due to Rei's presence. But his eyes were on Kai, confusion shining brightly.  
  
"Okay... the moment of truth..." Max muttered to Kenny. The smaller teenager sighed. Then ran and started to push Aiano towards Tyson. Max growled, and grabbed Kenny's shirt, pulling him back. "Don't even think about it..."  
  
"... What's going on?" Tyson asked, slowly. Staring at Kai. No one else. They were the only two in the room. The world, even.  
  
".........." Kai swallowed. Why couldn't he...? It couldn't be that hard. Then he quickly turned to Rei...  
  
"... And that is what you say to keep others away from Tyson!"  
  
Everyone, but Kai and Tyson, anime sweatdropped and fell over in disbelief. A second later, they were back on their feet. "KAI!" they all shouted. Except Aiano.  
  
"And you wonder why Tyson's so clueless..." Rei muttered. Tyson blinked, while Kai glared at the Chinese teenager. Then without another word, he lunged for him. Rei gasped, then turned and fled. Soon he and Kai were running around the room, Kai yelling explicit words at the nekojin, while Rei was yelling back apologies and excuses.  
  
"Ty, you have to stop 'em!" Max cried.  
  
Tyson blinked, "what can I do?"  
  
"Come back here, neko no baka!" Kai shouted.  
  
"No way, no how!" Rei yelled back. They continued to circle the room.  
  
"Uhhhh... grab Kai!" the blonde blader suggested. Kenny anime sweatdropped.  
  
"Max... you are a pervert."  
  
Max blinked, then blushed, "not that kinda 'grabbed'!"  
  
Tyson bit his lip, uncertainly. Then with a shrug, and after Rei ran by, he stepped into Kai's path, his arms spread to prevent his captain from going past. Kai froze, exactly three inches from his team's trump card.  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
"Stop it, Kai..." Tyson mumbled, his head lowered and hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I can't let you hurt Rei..."  
  
Kai stared at Tyson, shocked. A deep painful feeling made itself known in his chest. Then he began to wonder if this was how a heart breaking felt like.  
  
Then Tyson looked up, smiling cheerfully. "Who'd cook for us if you hurt him?" he said, lightly.  
  
"GAH!" everyone yelped, falling over, anime-style.  
  
"Tyson!" Max yelled, waving his arms frantic frustration, once he was back on his feet.  
  
Kai scowled, and moved to go past Tyson on his right. Tyson stepped in his way. Scowling further, Kai made a move to go to the left. Again Tyson stepped in his way. Then a split-second later, Tyson threw his arms around Kai, in a tight embrace.  
  
Kai froze again, eyes widening. Then he couldn't help but smile. A large, happy smile.  
  
The rest of the guys blinked. Kai did not look... normal, especially while smiling like that. Tyson looked up at Kai, not noticing the odd expression, as he smiled warmly at the taller boy.  
  
"So, you'll leave Rei alone?"  
  
"....... Uhm..."  
  
Tyson blinked, "meaning?"  
  
"Uh..." Kai shook his head, snapping out of it, as he looked down at Tyson still hugging him. "I... uh, yeah... I'll... I'll leave him alone..." he said, slowly. "But when you're not around... he's dead," he added to himself, glaring at Rei.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, staying behind Kenny and Max. Not noticing they were both glaring at him as well.  
  
Then Aiano raced up, elbowing Kai out of Tyson's arms, and taking Tyson's hands. "Ty-chan, I just want you to know that my devotion to you is still at its strongest, even if Rei has managed to win your heart from me... but seeing as Kai-san doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer, I must also declare that I will not give in, either. I wish Rei the best of luck, but keep in mind, that we may need to fulfill our families' wish, and marry."  
  
Tyson blinked, "uhhhh... Aiano-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Ty-chan?"  
  
Tyson pulled one hand free, raising it, then swung it over the top of his head, "that all just went 'whoosh', right over my head..."  
  
Aiano anime sweatdropped. Then he shrugged, leading Tyson to a chair, telling him to sit. Tyson shrugged, doing as he was told. The caretaker then knelt down in front of the ponytailed boy, and smiled as he took Tyson's hands again.  
  
Then he began his speech again. "Ty-chan, I just want you to know that my devotion to you is still at its strongest, even if Rei has managed..."  
  
Tyson blinked. Kai got back to his feet, glaring at Aiano. Then stormed up, raising his fist again.  
  
BONK!  
  
Aiano instantly slumped forward. Into Tyson's lap. Face down. Tyson blinked, then blushed bright red. Ah yes, even sweet naive Tyson knows what this particular position looked like. "Ai-Aiano-kun..." he stammered.  
  
Rei covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, while Max stared with wide blue eyes. And Kenny, he was struggling not to laugh too loudly, while mentally praising Kai's violent nature. And Kai anime sweatdropped, then yanked the limp caretaker from Tyson's lap, dropping him to the side hastily. He shook his head, glancing at Tyson, "uh... sorry..."  
  
Tyson was silent for a second. Then laughed, "now that was just weird..."  
  
"You should check on him, Tyson..." Kenny suggested. "I think Kai hit him hard this time..."  
  
Tyson nodded, slipping out of the chair, and kneeling beside Aiano; then he gently pulled him close, resting his head in his lap. "Aiano-kun? You alright?"  
  
Kenny grinned, while Max anime sweatdropped, then glared at the short genius.  
  
Kai clenched his hands into fists. Strangling Aiano to death seemed really appealing right now! But with Tyson as a witness? No, he couldn't. Then Tyson would have to through the pain of taking the stand, getting grilled by some heartless attourney. And afterwards, Tyson would have to suffer even more questioning by guards if he wanted to visit Kai in prison. And then there was the prisoners, probably whooping and hollering as Tyson would make his way through the prison to reach Kai's cell...  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, while Kai was totally zoned out. With Aiano in Tyson's lap.  
  
Aiano slowly opened his eyes, "Ty-chan?"  
  
Tyson smiled, "hey, you're okay?"  
  
"Yes..." Aiano smiled. "I assure you, Ty-chan, a simple blow to the head is nothing, if it means to see your smile," he said, lifting his hand, gently touching Tyson's cheek.  
  
Rei blinked, noticing Kai still hasn't reacted. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'll do it..." he muttered, then he stepped up, raising his fist.  
  
"NO, REI!" Max and Kenny screeched, in unison.  
  
BONK!  
  
Aiano slumped over again. Tyson anime sweatdropped, then looked up at Rei. The nekojin shrugged helplessly. Tyson blushed, slightly. "Rei...?"  
  
Rei blinked, "uhhhh..."  
  
Gently laying Aiano back on the floor, Tyson then got to his feet, watching Rei intently, as he walked up to him. And he grabbed Rei's hand, leading him away.  
  
"... We need to talk..."  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "what? But, I... no wait, Tyson, I... didn't mean it... I just... ack!" being all he managed to say, as he was lead to Tyson's room.  
  
Max nudged Kai with his elbow. While Kenny nudged Aiano with his foot. "You guys should get up," said Max.  
  
"Tyson's going to his room..."  
  
Aiano sat up, smiling, "really?"  
  
Kai snapped out of it, for some reason blurting out, "QUIT WHISTLING AT HIM, HE'S MINE!" He blinked, as he was stared at in confusion. Clearing his throat, Kai changed the subject as he looked around. "Where's Tyson...?"  
  
"Tyson's in his room..." Max hissed.  
  
Kai nodded, as he made a mad dash to the door, Aiano at his side. Once reaching the door, they started shoving each other in attempts of getting by.  
  
"Excuse me...!"  
  
"Move it!"  
  
"You move!"  
  
"Why should I!?"  
  
"Because it's the courteous thing to do!"  
  
"I never once said I was courteous!"  
  
Kenny cleared his throat. Both older teens looked at him, expectantly. "Perhaps you both never heard us... Tyson's in his room..."  
  
"We heard that...!" Kai and Aiano spat.  
  
"..... With Rei."  
  
It was silent for a looooooooooonnng moment. Green eyes flashed with jealous malice. While violet-grey eyes flared up with violent intentions. Without another word, both 18 year olds raced out, side by side. Both shouting at the top of their lungs, "REI!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!"  
  
Max frowned, kicking at nothing. "Man, what's the matter with Rei?! He's cute, but such a dork sometimes!"  
  
"... Without a doubt... but nevertheless..." Kenny said, with a smile.  
  
Max glanced down at him, "what?"  
  
"... This could be a blessing in disguise, Max."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Kai and Aiano both have one common 'enemy' now... and don't tell Rei I said this, but Kai and Aiano now have their work cut out for them... they have to try harder now to win Tyson's affections, due to Rei."  
  
"And that's a good thing?"  
  
"Not entirely... but now we get to see how sweet those two can be to try and get Tyson's attention back on them."  
  
"... So Kai's bopping Aiano has no effect anymore?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid Kai has to settle for different means of getting Tyson, other than jealousy..."  
  
"Like what?" Max asked, shaking his head. "Jealousy is all Kai pretty much knows... those poor flowers," he muttered.  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped, then sighed. "In all honesty, Max... as nice a guy as Aiano is, I always considered Kai to be good for Tyson."  
  
Max grinned, "you mean...?"  
  
"Yes... help Kai in any way you can..."  
  
"Alright! So, why not help me out... I need all the help I can get.... poor flowers..."  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped, as Max mumbled something about flowers again. Then he shook his head, "can't... I agreed to help Aiano, and I have to stand by that..."  
  
"Pretty loyal for a traitor," Max teased, with a grin.  
  
Then a loud CRASH was heard. Then a THUMP. Another CRASH combined with a THUMP. Then a scream from Rei.  
  
Max and Kenny anime sweatdropped, "uhhh..." And with a sigh, they ran to do damage control.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nanashi: long enough?  
  
Yasuo: hmmmmmmm... hold on, lemme see... just reached 9 pages...  
  
Nanashi: pleh... I hate this chapter... it's lousy...  
  
Yasuo: .... yeah, it is... what's with that?  
  
Nanashi: *glares* it could be the fact that my muse is a slump!!!  
  
Yasuo: ..... that just might be it, huh? ^_^  
  
Nanashi: *sighs* I guess... long week, sorry *bows in apology* 


	8. First Kisses

Disclaimer: ........ not mine...  
  
Yasuo: I was expecting something that, ya know...? pop pop pops!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* uhhhh... warnings?  
  
Warnings: *snickers* yeah, shounen-ai, same as before... still some language, but not as bad before, so, no worries... and a hentai-Max ^^()  
  
Nanashi: gah! Yuki-sama, Hob-sama, Little Leila-sama, asa-chan, white dragon! *glomps* thank you! I appreciate it, I do!!!  
  
Yasuo: ........ weird one... *dodges thrown objects* I'M KIDDING!  
  
Frying Pan: *hits Yasuo* ~CLANG!~  
  
Yasuo: ACK! @.@()  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Max and Kenny froze outside the door, hesitating. Both were a little afraid to enter. Kai was definitely not someone to cross while jealous. Angry jealousy no less. Aiano was a lot more cool-headed, but Rei was trying his patience, since Aiano would, rarely, glare at the nekojin.  
  
Kenny nudged Max, "knock," he whispered.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because, they won't get mad if you interrupt."  
  
Another loud THUMP. CRASH. "ACK!", and Tyson, "you guys...?"  
  
"TYSON! HELP!" Rei hollered.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
"TIE HIM DOWN!!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU HELP?!"  
  
"HE BIT ME! AND HE HAPPENS TO HAVE FANGS, SO IT HURT!"  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"... Uh, Kai... he's turning blue... I don't think that's a good thing."  
  
"......... Hn."  
  
Then a loud gasp from Rei, as he coughed and breathed raggedly.  
  
"It's now or never, Max..." Kenny said, sighing.  
  
Max cringed, but nodded anyways. Screwing up his courage, the blonde walked to the door, and slid it open. Revealing slight chaos. Rei was curled up on the floor, pinwheel eyes and tongue lolled out, as he tried to catch his breath. Kai was looking for some thing to hurt Rei further with, other than strangling him. Aiano had an arm around Tyson, in a protective way.  
  
Which Kai hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"Um, Kai...?" Max said, slowly.  
  
Kai snapped his head around, eyes flashing, "AIANO!"  
  
"What?" Aiano asked, blinking as he lightly stroked Tyson's shoulder, lovingly.  
  
Kai lunged at the caretaker, growling.  
  
"ACK!" Aiano yelped, then turned and darted away. They both ran in circles around Tyson. Who was actually beginning to look a little annoyed.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" he shouted.  
  
Kai and Aiano froze, while Rei blinked as he started to sit up. Tyson folded his arms, looking pretty stern, as he glared at three of them. Then he began walking towards them, Kai and Aiano suddenly felt nervous, as they backed up. Beautiful as they thought Tyson was, he was rather scary while angry.  
  
And both boys just happened to back into Rei, who was still on the floor, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Rei yelped in pain, as he was kicked, and Aiano's foot hit him in the head, while he fell. Then all three boys started to scurry back, quickly. Tyson still walking up to them.  
  
And when Kai, Aiano, and Rei scurried against the wall, they had no where further to go, Tyson sighed, looking down at them, his hands on his hips.  
  
"I really don't understand what's going on anymore... you guys just keep acting weirder, and it's getting a little annoying, so maybe you can explain to me why you're all fighting?" he demanded.  
  
Then the two older teenagers started to speak up.  
  
"He keeps touching you!"  
  
"He's interfering with our arrangement!"  
  
"He tried to kiss you!"  
  
"He slept with you!"  
  
"He's a pervert!"  
  
"He has no control over his jealousy!"  
  
Kai and Aiano then glared viciously at each other, "HE'S GETTING IN THE WAY!" they shouted in each other's faces. Tyson anime sweatdropped, then glanced at Rei.  
  
"Uh, Rei...?"  
  
Rei shrugged, "they're both nuts."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING NUTS!?" Kai and Aiano demanded, glaring at Rei.  
  
Tyson sighed, "you guys are all nuts, in my opinion... I'm going to bed, so if you don't mind, can you please get out...?" he mumbled, as he walked to his futon.  
  
"Ty-chan, no... please, don't be angry..." Aiano said, getting to his feet and rushing to Tyson. He grabbed his hands. "Please... having you angry is a fate worse than death! I can't stand the thought of you not having your lovely smile... please, forgive me."  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled faintly. "I'm not angry, Aiano-kun... just a little tired, that's all, okay?"  
  
Aiano smiled, "that's a relief, Ty-chan..." He gently cupped Tyson's cheek in his hand, lightly stroking Tyson's cheekbone with his thumb, smiling in a very loving manner. Unable to resist, Aiano quickly leaned in, lightly kissing Tyson's lips.  
  
"GAH!" Max choked out. Kenny blinked, then smiled faintly. Who knew that Aiano could be a pretty forward guy?  
  
Tyson blinked, confused.  
  
Kai stood there, his hands clenched into tight fists, his shoulders shaking as he tried to supress his rage. But Aiano kissed Tyson! Aiano! Kissed Tyson! Kissed! Tyson! He kissed Tyson!  
  
... Solution? Hurt him as much as humanly possible!  
  
Kai stormed over, yanking Aiano's shirt, pulling him away from Tyson, as he raised his fist...  
  
BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! STOP!"  
  
BONK!  
  
"... TOUCHING!"  
  
BONK!  
  
"... HIM!"  
  
BONK!  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, and quickly ran up, shoving Tyson towards his bed, "okay, bedtime! g' night, Ty!" He whirled around, grabbing the semi- conscious Aiano from Kai, and taking Kenny's hands and he lead them out, quickly. Then he returned a few seconds later, grabbing Rei's hand (who was staring at Tyson in confusion), and dragged him out, too.  
  
Then the blonde boy returned one more time, grinning, "tuck him in, okay, Kai? Thanks, pal! 'Preciate it..." Then he was gone.  
  
Kai blinked, suddenly much calmer, due to his venting on Aiano's head. Then he glanced around, noticing something.  
  
He was with Tyson. Alone in the room. With a bed. Kai smiled goofily at the concept, until he shook his head violently, making himself get those foolish thoughts out of his head. He glanced over his shoulder, at Tyson.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Tyson blinked, "tuck me in?"  
  
Kai swallowed, "I'd, uh... love to?"  
  
Tyson laughed, "no... I'm wondering what Maxie's talking about."  
  
"... Oh."  
  
Tyson flopped onto the futon, stretching as he sighed contently. With a small yawn, Tyson continued to stretch, moaning softly in satisfaction as he did so.  
  
Kai swallowed; okay, the room just got a little too warm.  
  
Tyson blinked, as he rolled to his side, propping himself up on his elbow, "you okay, Kai?"  
  
"... Uh, yeah..." Kai anime sweatdropped, and forced himself to add something to the dull statement. "Never better," he tried.  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow, "you sure...? You look a little red."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"... Oh... uh, must be from the running around, I guess..." Kai muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"About that... what's going on?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"... You can sit down, Kai..."  
  
Kai blinked, then nodded as he walked closer, sitting down on the futon. Tyson smiled as he sat up, lightly resting his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not angry, Kai... honest... like I said, why you guys're acting so weird is just a little annoying for me."  
  
Kai shot him a dubious look. "You really, honestly, have no idea why we're not getting along?"  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Tyson asked, slowly.  
  
"Me and Aiano."  
  
"Oh, good... so, Rei doesn't bother you?"  
  
"... Why me, Aiano, and Rei aren't getting along," Kai ammended.  
  
Tyson laughed, "oh-kaay..."  
  
Kai sighed, turning around, kneeling in front of Tyson. "Tyson, listen... it's a little weird, okay... for me to be here..."  
  
"... You wanna leave?" Tyson asked, softly. Suddenly looking very hurt.  
  
"What?! No! Of course not! I... I don't wanna leave you, Tyson...!"  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled as he closed his eyes, happily. "Well, that's good... it really just doesn't seem right when you're not with me, Kai."  
  
"... You-you need me around you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I... I'm glad you said that, Tyson."  
  
"Well, it's the truth."  
  
"... Tyson?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kai furrowed his brow, as he crawled closer to Tyson, almost prowling to be face to face with the ponytailed boy. Tyson merely blinked, wondering why Kai had the need to be so close to him, all of a sudden. Kai gazed into Tyson's eyes, almost losing himself in the warm, kind depths. Tyson was breathing softly, not questioning the nearness.  
  
"... Aiano kissed you."  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
"May I, as well?"  
  
Tyson blinked, "uh... well, if you really want to..."  
  
Kai leaned in closer, "I do."  
  
Tyson continued to blink, cluelessly. "But why would you wanna kiss Aiano, when you hit him all the time?"  
  
Kai fell over, anime-style, "gah!" He quickly regained him composure, "no, Tyson! I don't wanna kiss Aiano...!"  
  
"Oh... well, who then?"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, staring at Tyson, almost in awe. How could someone so damn cute be so unbelievably clueless? The team captain pursed his lips, then smirked faintly.  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
Tyson shrugged, "okay."  
  
Kai leaned in, pressing his mouth against Tyson's. He closed his eyes, silently relishing in the sweet warmth of Tyson's lips against his. Tilting his head, Kai slid his tongue into Tyson's mouth, tasting the younger blader. Tyson slid his hands up, to Kai's shoulders, as his captain continued to gently explore Tyson's mouth.  
  
Kai blinked, as Tyson pushed him back, slightly. "Tyson?"  
  
Tyson stared at Kai, almost stunned, "wow."  
  
Kai blinked, then felt a surge of triumph. He did it! Tyson was his! Aiano was now out of the picture! Kai has officially claimed Tyson as his...  
  
"... I had no idea it was so late..."  
  
Kai fell over, "wha..!?" He quickly got back up, "Tyson! Didn't you just..?! I just...! We just...!"  
  
Tyson glanced back at Kai, "what? Oh yeah..." He smiled brightly. "Thank you, Kai... g' night..." he said lightly, kissing Kai's cheek. Then he flopped over, into his pillow, snuggling into the blankets.  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped. "G' night?" he echoed, slowly.  
  
Tyson was out like a light. A kiss like that, and Tyson thought it was just a goodnight kiss?  
  
"... G' night?" Kai said again. "G' night?!"  
  
~~~  
  
WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!  
  
"... Kai, I don't think that's good for the brain... ya know, hitting it with the wall, and all that," Max said, slowly.  
  
Kai quickly stopped hitting his head against the wall, as he walked away from it, tugging at his hair. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY DID I FALL FOR SOMEONE SO FRUSTRATING?!"  
  
"... He's cute," Max offered, with a grin.  
  
Kai sighed, as he flopped down on the floor, "yeah... cute, funny, friendly... the first person I ever considered my friend..." He rested his head in his hands, with another sigh. "So unbelievably cute! Yet so incredibly frustrating!"  
  
"Heh, he did a number on you, huh?" Max joked.  
  
"... I kissed him, Max... kissed him on the mouth...!" Kai cried.  
  
"... Tongue?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, "wha... you used your tongue?"  
  
Kai nodded again.  
  
"And all Ty says to you is, 'goodnight'?"  
  
Kai nodded, one more time.  
  
Max cringed, "oh man... I had no idea he was that thick!"  
  
Kai's violet-grey eyes flashed, "don't ever insult him in my presence, Max."  
  
The blonde blader anime sweatdropped. "Uh, sorry... you know what I mean..." he said, quickly. "But if it were me, and I had some guy shoving his tongue down my throat, I would see it as a pretty clear signal that he likes me!"  
  
Kai shrugged.  
  
Max pursed his lips, "so, you think you have the guts to do it again?"  
  
Kai blinked. Then he smiled, faintly. "Easily," he confirmed, with a nod. Then he frowned, "but if he just thinks I'm doing it to be friendly, then..."  
  
"Then don't make it like you're trying to be friendly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make it... more passionate... not warm and gooey... passionate... hell, feel him up if you have to!" Max declared, punching the air.  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, then he turned red. "I am not going to feel up Tyson!"  
  
Max blinked, "why not?"  
  
"Wh-why not?!" Kai sputtered. "Be-because I could never do that! Not to Tyson!"  
  
"... But he has a nice body, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
"Don't you wonder what he feels like?"  
  
Kai blinked.  
  
"How smooth his skin his, how warm he is... he practices martial arts, Kai... that's gotta say something about his physique... slender, yet muscular... and you're saying you don't wanna touch him? Not even sliding your hands down, to feel that pert lil'..."  
  
"Max! Shut up!" Kai snapped, covering his ears.  
  
Max grinned, "pants getting a little tight, Kai?"  
  
Kai glared at the blonde boy, irritably. "Max. Shut. Up," he repeated, sternly.  
  
Max snickered, "okay okay, sorry... I'm just saying is all."  
  
Kai sighed, flopping back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"But you're the first to kiss Ty like that, Kai..." Max said, cheerfully. "Doesn't that make you feel good? Knowing that you were Ty's first real kiss?"  
  
Kai blinked, sitting up. "What?"  
  
"Yeah... real kiss, tongue and all... Ty's never gotten a kiss like that before... and you can't tell me you don't feel pretty proud right now, because..." Max laughed, pointing at Kai. "You're grinning like crazy! You ARE proud!"  
  
Kai shook his head quickly. "I am not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Max laughed out loud, slapping his knee. "Kai the Hyena! Grinning because he kissed one of the purest creatures on this Earth!"  
  
Kai frowned, "I am not grinning."  
  
"Well, not anymore."  
  
Kai sighed, "look, Max... just help me out here... what can I do... to make Tyson see me... differently...?"  
  
"... Differently?"  
  
"... I'm still in the friends zone..."  
  
"Heh, be glad you're not in the 'fiancee' zone... otherwise you'd have more to deal with," joked Max.  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, "Aiano's not doing too well?"  
  
"... Not entirely... you have an edge, Kai..." Max said, with a grin. "Aiano's a polite, courteous, gentle guy... while you're more assertive, up- front, and bold."  
  
Kai blinked, "meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, Aiano couldn't have possibly kissed Ty the way you did... so, there's your advantage, you kiss Ty however you want, while Aiano's stuck with being a gentleman."  
  
"... Doesn't that just make me look more... uh, lustful, than Aiano?" asked Kai, slowly.  
  
"Heh, sorta... but I think it'll get through to Ty, sooner or later."  
  
"... What about Rei?" Kai asked, frowning.  
  
"... Rei?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Well, uh..." Max anime sweatdropped. "Ookay... Kai, in all honestly, pal... you might have a little trouble with Rei... you saw Ty, after he just TALKED with Rei, right?"  
  
Kai's frown deepened, as he nodded. His hands were grasping at nothing, as he suddenly had the need to hurt something. Max blinked, then forced a lighthearted grin, as he waved a hand at Kai.  
  
"But, hey... don't worry about it, I'm sure it's not so bad... alright? So just take it easy."  
  
"... No promises," Kai muttered.  
  
Max sighed, as he shook his head. Rei would definitely have to watch himself now.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei sighed, as he laid in bed, hands tucked behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling. Okay, so he was a little confused at the moment. Not that he should have been.  
  
There was nothing to be confused about, was there?  
  
Kai wanted Tyson. Tyson seemed to hold a lot of affection for Kai. They seemed perfect for each other; nearly everyone thought so, such as their fans, even some of the media seemed to be very curious on the relationship between Kai and Tyson.  
  
The perfect couple.  
  
So Rei had no right to interfere. Had no need to feel a little jealous.  
  
... Right?  
  
Rei sat up, his brow furrowing, thoughtfully. Yeah, things definitely seemed complicated now.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: *sings* not even time for birds to fly to southern skies! no libra sun, no halloween! no giving thanks, to all the christmas joy you bring! but what it is, the oh so new, to fill your heart like no three words could ever do! I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care. I just called to say I love you. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart!  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* uhhhh...  
  
Yasuo: ..... what?  
  
Nanashi: nothing ^_^() heh, anyways... sorry for the lateness, took me forever to get back to writing, really sorry *bows in apology, and runs away* 


	9. Understanding?

Disclaimer: ah the joys of repeating myself... Beyblade and its characters are NOT property of Nanashi, so anyone with the intention of suing can just go to he...  
  
Nanashi: language!  
  
Yasuo: ..... heck... I was gonna say "heck", that's all ^_^;;  
  
Nanashi: liar...  
  
Warnings: heh... er, ahem... shounen-ai, just like the earlier chapters... lack of girls, ya know, can have that effect ^_^  
  
Nanashi: O.o;;;;; erm, okay then... heh, thank you for reviewing, I'm very much obliged! Arashi Doragon, Yuki-sama, buff200020002002, Sweetangle, Nancys-little-Obsession, Hob-sama, Angevar, asa-chan, Kiina, Glay-sama! *pounces and glomps* ai daisuke! *blinks* hey, Rumi-chan!!! gah! you reviewed! thank you! *glomps*  
  
Yasuo: ....... fear of water is called hydrophobia...  
  
Nanashi: ... huh?  
  
Yasuo: ........ you don't listen to me, so I'll say anything now  
  
Nanashi: oh... okay then ^_^ uh, sorry for the long wait... really, I am! *ducks under a chair*  
  
Yasuo: .......... *anime sweatdrops*  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Rei stood outside the diningroom, hesitantly. It couldn't be that hard. All he had to do was walk in. Probably have Tyson ask him to make breakfast. The nekojin could comply, get a simple compliment on his cooking...  
  
... And probably end up getting killed in the process. Rei could just see the headlines now: "Rei Kon, Member Of The BladeBreakers, Murdered By His Own Team Captain."  
  
And the sub-heading saying: "Tyson Kinomiya's Naive Nature Is Suspected To Be Hiwatari's Motive."  
  
Just then, the door to the diningroom slid open.  
  
"... I'll go find him..." Tyson was saying, his head turned as he spoke to Kenny.  
  
And he walked into Rei; the Chinese boy anime sweatdropped, arms automatically moving up to hold his teammate. Tyson blinked, looking up at Rei, then he smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh hey... I was just going to look for you..." he said, cheerfully. "Kenny offered to make us breakfast, but he's no where near a good a cook as you."  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile faintly at the compliment. "I suppose... don't want Kenny's high-fiber oatmeal and tofu omelets, again?" he joked.  
  
Tyson laughed, "exactly..."  
  
Rei smiled fondly at the ponytailed boy in his arms.  
  
"... Rei, you are so lucky I'm not Kai right now..." Max's voice said, interrupting the pair.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped as he glanced at the blonde boy. Max stood a few feet away, his hands on his hips, as he gave Rei a scolding look. The nekojin smiled weakly, and hastily released Tyson, taking a step back. And as usual, Tyson looked as clueless as ever.  
  
"... He's also lucky Kai-san is outside..." Aiano said, standing beside Max, glaring at Rei.  
  
Rei rubbed the back of his head, "heh, g' morning, Aiano."  
  
Aiano made no response, he merely strided up to Tyson, and smiled at him as he took his hands up again. "Ty-chan, while Rei-kun's making your breakfast, as I'm sure you've asked him to, why don't you and I take a quick walk around the temple...?"  
  
Tyson blinked, "um, well..." He meekly glanced at Rei, almost seeking approval. Rei blinked, then cleared his throat, looking away, blushing slightly.  
  
Max sighed, slapping his forehead.  
  
"... I have the best timing, don't I?" Kai's voice growled out, angrily.  
  
The four teenagers glanced towards the angry growl, spotting Kai Hiwatari. The typical anime vein pulsing on the side of his head, and his hands were clenched into fists, as he glared at the blonde caretaker.  
  
"Kai-san... welcome back," Aiano said cheerfully, still holding Tyson's hands. "I did not expect your training to be over so soon..."  
  
"Drop the formalities, Aiano... you know the drill..." Kai hissed.  
  
Aiano blinked, then shrugged, "then get it over with."  
  
Kai nodded, as he strolled over, and he calmly stood beside Aiano as he raised his fist. Then dropped it hard against the caretaker's head.  
  
BONK!  
  
"Ack...!" Aiano yelped, as he fell to the floor.  
  
"... That's getting a little too common, Kai..." Tyson said, slowly.  
  
"See!? I told you!" Kenny suddenly cried, rushing over to the group, hastily. Max sighed.  
  
"Told us what?" he mumbled, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Violence is losing its odd appeal...! Kai NEEDS to find a different way to...!" Kenny started to say, then he paused, realizing he had a bit of an audience. Kai anime sweatdropped, glaring at the strategist.  
  
"Find a different way to what?!" he demanded.  
  
Kenny blinked, then gulped nervously, "uh, nothing."  
  
"Kenny, tell me now!" Kai growled. He lunged forward, stepping over Aiano who was still sprawled out on the floor, as he grabbed the much shorter boy's shirt. "Spit it out!"  
  
"Kai! Don't! You'll hurt him!" Max protested.  
  
"Kai-san...! That is unnecessary...!" Aiano chimed in, still a little dazed as he tried to get to his feet. And he grabbed Kenny's arms.  
  
"Butt out, Aiano!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Let go!" Aiano ordered.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Your maturity is clearly boundless!"  
  
"Your stupidity is just as 'boundless'!"  
  
"Pardon?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped as he was suddenly being used to play a game of tug-o-war. Kai holding firmly onto his shirt, while Aiano was trying to yank Kenny free by his arms. Leaving Kenny very uncomfortable, dizzy, and maybe getting a little motion-sickness. His feet weren't even on the floor anymore, since Kai and Aiano were pretty strong and Kenny was so... small.  
  
... Back and forth. Back and forth... ugh, nausea definitely kicking in.  
  
"You guys! C' mon! Knock it off!" Max was hollering, waving his arms frantically.  
  
Tyson and Rei were watching the entire scenario, their eyes wide, and anime sweatdrops were forming on the sides of their heads.  
  
Sighing, the taller boy looked at Tyson, "you hungry?"  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled up at Rei, "isn't it obvious?"  
  
Rei smiled, "alright... let's go... I'll make you something."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
With a nod, Rei turned and headed for the diningroom, which had the kitchen on the other side. Tyson sidestepped around Kai, Aiano, Kenny, and Max, and trailed after Rei, smiling happily at the thought of eating Rei's delicious cooking.  
  
"... Hey! You can't leave me to play mediator!" Max wailed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"... There you go, eat up..." said Rei, sitting a plate of food in front of Tyson.  
  
"Alright!" Tyson cheered, as he eagerly picked up his fork, and proceeded to eat very heartily. Rei smiled taking a seat and began merely watching Tyson eat. Then the nekojin furrowed his brow thoughtfully.  
  
"... Tyson?"  
  
Tyson paused, bowl resting against his lips, tilted upwards. "Unm?" he asked, his mouth full. Rei anime sweatdropped, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Just a question..."  
  
Swallowing his bite, Tyson wiped his mouth and sat his almost-empty bowl back on the table. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
Tyson blinked, "what do you mean?"  
  
Rei cleared his throat, "with us... out at the koibito pond... last night."  
  
Tyson blinked again, as he rested his finger against his chin and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Oh that... well..." he pursed his lips. Then turned to Rei, leaning a little closer. "Don't you know?"  
  
Rei leaned back a bit, away from the younger boy. "Uh... sorta... but it's a little confusing for me," he explained.  
  
Tyson smiled, eyes closing cheerfully, "what's to be confused about, Rei? You pretty much confessed your feelings for me, and in all honesty I'm kinda glad you did..."  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "y-you are?"  
  
Tyson nodded, as he leaned back again, folding his arms. "You're the only guy I know who's willing to show initiative in a relationship, and I find that kinda nice, so... yeah, it's hard to explain," he said, slowly.  
  
"No... Tyson, wait... I'm sorry, but... okay, uh..." Rei shook his head. "This is really hard, and-and you being who you are, that'll make it even harder..."  
  
"What's up, Rei?"  
  
"... I'm not... Tyson, I can't... I shouldn't... I... I... I'm really sorry, but I'm not... I can't see... I shouldn't see you... that way... I mean, I can't see you that way... I just..." Rei started to say.  
  
The ponytailed boy blinked, in confusion. Until the words sank in, then his brown-red eyes began to shine brightly with tears. "Rei, are you saying...th-that...?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Tyson," Rei blurted, quickly. "I never meant for it to come out like that! Honest! I just... I feel horrible, right now... really, I just... Tyson..."  
  
Tyson looked away, "no, it's... it's alright, Rei..."  
  
"... Tyson..." Rei cringed slightly, as Tyson's shoulders began to shake. He was crying! "Tyson, please... don't cry... I'm sorry, I just... aw, Tyson..."  
  
"It-it's nothing, Rei... d-don't worry... a-about it..." Tyson sniffled.  
  
Shaking his head, Rei reached over, pulling Tyson close into his lap, as he hugged the smaller boy from behind. "I'm sorry, Tyson..." he said, softly.  
  
"Rei, what'd you do!?" Kai suddenly shouted.  
  
Both Rei and Tyson looked up, their eyes wide in surprise. Standing at the door was Kai, and he was looking far more peeved than before. Behind Kai stood Aiano, and behind him was Max trying to snap Kenny out of his dazed stupor.  
  
"Clearly we have interrupted something..." Aiano said, green eyes flashing.  
  
"I noticed," Kai hissed.  
  
Rei blinked, "no... hey, it's not what it looks like!" he started to protest.  
  
Tyson blinked, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Kai glanced at Tyson, his heart lurching. Tears, in his Tyson's eyes. "What'd you do!?" Kai demanded again, as he glared viciously at the nekojin.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Kai stormed up to him, glaring down at Rei as he gestured at Tyson. "You made him cry, didn't you?!"  
  
"What?! No, I... uh, okay... I did, but I didn't mean to... it was an accident, and...!" Rei started to say, hastily. He gulped as Kai leaned in, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Rei... you should know... I can't stand to see Tyson cry... you hurt him, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh... not intentionally..."  
  
"The scenario isn't in your favor, Rei-kun," Aiano snapped. He walked up and jabbed his finger against Rei's nose, "if I didn't know any better I would say we walked in on you trying to force yourself on Ty-chan!"  
  
"WHAAT?!" Rei choked out, face blushing to a deep crimson. Tyson was on his lap, Rei had both arms around Tyson. And Tyson was crying. It really didn't seem too appropriate to look at from another's perspective now that Rei thought about it.  
  
Tyson blinked, as he started to wipe his eyes.  
  
"... Actually that does look like a kinky position for..." Max started to comment.  
  
Kenny blushed brightly as he pulled Max down to his height, and slapped his hand over the blonde's mouth. "Quiet!" he sputtered, quickly.  
  
"First you manage to take his heart... then you say you don't want it... and now you apparently want Tyson's body... Rei Kon, I'm gonna kill you!" Kai shouted, as he lunged at Rei.  
  
Rei yelped, scooting quickly away from Tyson, as well as Kai, and got to his feet. And proceeded to dash away from his team captain, as fast as his feet could carry him. Which was pretty fast considering the nekojin had very impressive agility.  
  
Kai hollered, "GET BACK HERE! RIGHT NOW! I PROMISE TO MAKE IT VERY PAINFUL!!!"  
  
"You mean you promise it 'WON'T be painful'!" Rei corrected.  
  
"NO! I HAPPEN TO BE A VERY HONEST GUY! I WILL MAKE IT AS PAINFUL AS I CAN!"  
  
As the two of them continued to run around, Aiano calmly strided up to a wall, pulling a katana down from it's setting, then held it out as Rei ran by. Kai quickly snatched up the blade as he continued his pursuit of Rei.  
  
"Thanks," Kai muttered, unsheathing the weapon.  
  
"You owe me," Aiano replied, catching the sheath as Kai tossed it at him.  
  
"Hah! In your dreams!" Kai retorted. And started swinging the katana at Rei, "GET BACK HERE! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"AUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH! NOW IT'S ALL GOING TOO FAR!" Rei wailed. He raced out onto the deck, Kai on his trail as he still swung the katana madly at him.  
  
Tyson shook his head, as he walked after the two of them.  
  
"Ty-chan, where are you..?" Aiano started to ask.  
  
"I have to put a stop to this..." Tyson muttered. Once outside he found a strange scene. Rei was standing on a large stone set around the koibito pond, and Kai was standing in front of him, laughing maniacally as he waved his newly acquired blade at Rei.  
  
"Walk the plank, kitty!" he taunted, grinning menacingly.  
  
"Okay, Kai... now you're scaring me..!" Rei blurted. He glanced back at the cool clear water of the pond, and visibly shuddered. Water was not his friend unless it was plumbing.  
  
"Jump in, and maybe I'll consider not hurting you..." Kai bargained, still with his frightening grin. "Maybe," he heavily emphasized the word again.  
  
"You can't be serious! I don't like water! Water's the devil!" Rei hollered. "Only water I can tolerate is showers, baths, and drinking water! Not this outdoor stuff!"  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Kai and Rei blinked; Kai looked over his shoulder, Rei looked over Kai's head. There stood Tyson, and he was staring at the two of them, a hard expression on his face.  
  
"Tyson..." both older teens said, quietly.  
  
"Kai, stop this... I know now..." Tyson said softly, as he walked towards them.  
  
"Y-you know?" Kai asked, slowly.  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
"Tyson, I-I thought you'd..." Rei began, slowly.  
  
"Quiet, Rei..." Tyson said, seriously. Then he walked closer to Kai, hugging him around the waist.  
  
The team captain's eyes widened, and his evil grin melted into a warm content smile. The blade fell from his hand, as he returned the hug, full- force.  
  
"Tyson," he whispered, softly.  
  
"Kai," Tyson whispered back, his eyes closed. Then he looked up at Kai, and suddenly beamed. "Sometimes having an over-protective friend can be really great, but I think you need to tone it down a little."  
  
Friend. The word hung heavily in the air like a thick blanket.  
  
Rei blinked several times, as did Kai. Rei's footing then slipped as he tried to keep from falling over in disbelief. "Ack!" he yelped, as he waved his arms frantically. "WATER! HELP!"  
  
"His name is Tyson...!" Kai said dryly, still managing to hold Tyson, despite his shock at being called a 'friend'. A friend, nothing more..?  
  
Tyson pulled free, running up to Rei, grabbing his wrist, "Rei...!"  
  
"Oh hell..." Rei cursed, falling in and yanking Tyson in with him.  
  
PLOOSH!  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped. Rei was shaking as he sat up, and his teeth was gritted, as his hair hung limply in his eyes. The nekojin proceeded to growl in anger. "I HATE WATER!" he yowled out.  
  
Tyson sighed, on his hands and knees over Rei. "Sorry, I tried..." he said, slowly.  
  
Rei sighed, dropping his head forward miserably, as water ran down his hair, making him feel even more soaked. Then he blinked, looking down at himself. "Okay, there's something wiggling in my pants..."  
  
Tyson blinked, "huh?"  
  
Kai's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "HENTAI!" he shouted, jumping into the pond, since it only reached his thighs, and yanked Tyson away from the nekojin.  
  
"You dare think impure thoughts of my fiancee!?" Aiano gasped, appearing out of nowhere. "Sir, you dishonor him! Kai, hit him!"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, glaring at Aiano as he held Tyson. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?!"  
  
"No, not like that!" Rei argued, blushing slightly. He quickly got to his feet, lifting his shirt a bit, revealing a flailing fish tail. Shaking his head, the Chinese teen yanked out the koibito fish and held it up for Kai to see. "This is what I meant!"  
  
Tyson burst out laughing, while Kai and Aiano anime sweatdropped. Max just caught Rei taking a fish out of his pants and also went into hysterics, while Kenny shook his head, sighing.  
  
~~~  
  
Once everything had settled down, Rei was lead away by Kenny; promises of towels and safety easing the Chinese boy's jittery nerves. And Max hastily grabbed Tyson and ran off to Tyson's room, yelling that they had to talk in private. To Aiano's mild annoyance. But not so much for Kai.  
  
"Here you go, Ty..." Max was saying, as he handed Tyson a cup of tea. "Made it myself... hope ya like it," he said, cheerfully.  
  
Tyson blinked, staring into the cup a little uncertainly. It smelled a little odd, and the color was a little too dark (and green) for his liking. Not to mention the layer of tea leaves on the top. He glanced up at Max, forcing a smile.  
  
"Looks great, Maxie..."  
  
Max grinned, "yup... now drink up..!" he commanded, as he sat down.  
  
Gulping softly, Tyson nodded as he brought the cup to his lips. Hesitantly he tilted his head back, lifting the cup, taking a drink. His eyes flew open, it was awful! He hastily dropped the cup, hacking and clutching at his throat.  
  
"Water! Water!" he rasped.  
  
Max blinked, "not good?"  
  
"Water!"  
  
Max blinked again, "oh! uh, hang on...!" He snatched up a pitcher, and filled a glass with water, then handed it to Tyson. Whom eagerly drank it all within seconds. Sitting the cup back down, Tyson coughed a few more times, then sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Ty... I guess the extra wasabi didn't help."  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "wasabi?!"  
  
Max smiled, his eyes closing cheerfully. "Yup, nothing cures ailments like good ol' wasabi!"  
  
"Um, Maxie... no offense, but never make me tea again... okay?"  
  
"Hey, I don't want you getting a cold..."  
  
"I won't..."  
  
"Especially since you have people wanting to kiss you, so I figure why not try and stay healthy, and not spread a cold around, right?"  
  
Tyson blinked, "what?"  
  
Max blinked, "what?"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maxie, you just said people wanna kiss me... what're you talking about?"  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, "did I say that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why, what could have possessed me to say such a thing? I must be losing it, huh?" Max smiled innocently, as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess..." Tyson said, shrugging. Then he poured himself another glass of water, and proceeded to drink it, a little slower this time.  
  
"... Hey, Ty... say you WERE sick, and maybe... let's say, Kai... wanted to kiss you, and he did... you wouldn't wanna make him sick, right?" said Max, still with his innocent smile.  
  
Tyson blinked, lowering his glass, "what?"  
  
"... Hypothetically speaking, of course."  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow, confused by Max's behavior. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"... What if Kai wanted to kiss you, and you didn't wanna make him sick...?"  
  
"... Why would...?"  
  
"Ah, wait! Answer the question!"  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "uh... I just... wait, I don't get it."  
  
"What's not to get!? If Kai wanted to kiss you, would you wanna make him sick?"  
  
"... Uh, but I'm not sick."  
  
"True, but you can't risk that, because Kai might wanna kiss you, right?"  
  
Tyson furrowed his brow, looking more confused. "... Why would Kai wanna...?"  
  
"Wanna what?" Max asked, leaning forward eagerly. Please, get it. Please. get it. Please, get it, he was praying.  
  
"... Why would Kai kiss me?"  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, "what?"  
  
"Why would Kai kiss me?"  
  
"...... Ty, do you pay attention when Kai's around you?" Max asked, shooting Tyson a dubious look.  
  
"Uh, yeah... sorta... I guess."  
  
Max sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. Kai had the patience of saint of he could tolerate Tyson's cluelessness so well.  
  
"Ty, why do people kiss?"  
  
"... Uh, they like to?"  
  
"... And?"  
  
"... Uh, feels nice?"  
  
"... And?"  
  
"... It's human nature...?"  
  
Max looked away, taking a deep breath. Oh man, he had no idea his best friend was this dense! He turned back to the ponytailed boy, "and?" he pressed.  
  
"... It's a way to show their feelings...?"  
  
"YES!" Max cheered, punching the air. He lunged closer to Tyson, grabbing his shoulders, "okay, Ty... Kai kissed you, didn't he?"  
  
Tyson blinked, "he did?"  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, "don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"If Kai kissed you!"  
  
"... Oh... yeah, he did."  
  
"Okay, now what does that tell you?"  
  
"... It's supposed to tell me something..?" Tyson asked, blinking.  
  
Max dropped his head forward, groaning in exasperation. Looking back up, he shook Tyson slightly. "Ty, buddy! Please, try to keep up! Focus, okay?"  
  
"Uh, okay, Maxie."  
  
"Alright, so Kai kissed you?"  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"Alright, and what did you say when I asked why do people kiss?"  
  
"They like to?"  
  
"After that."  
  
"It feels nice?"  
  
"... After that."  
  
"It's human nature...?"  
  
Max looked away, taking another calming breath. He was going to go insane by the time this whole thing was over, he could feel it. He turned back to Tyson, still holding his shoulders firmly.  
  
"No, Ty..." he said, patiently. "After that...?"  
  
"It's a way to show their feelings..?"  
  
"Yes! Now, Kai kissed you, right?" Max asked, eagerly. He was getting so close!  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
"And kissing is considered a way to show their feelings, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Alright, so if Kai kissed you, then it must mean that..." Max paused, extending his hand, encouraging Tyson to finish his sentence.  
  
"... That..." Tyson pursed his lips. "That, uh... that Kai... likes... kissing people?"  
  
Max stared at Tyson, dumbfounded. "AUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed. He got to his feet, running away, his arms waving madly.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped. Then he smiled faintly. "Heh, I can do this all week," he said, looking amused.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* okay, I'm not one for hentai, but even I thought Rei's little statement earlier seemed kinda wrong...  
  
Nanashi: ^_^ yeah... came to me when I was just sitting around trying to figure out how to keep going... whoops, went over my limit... okay, quitting... *dashes away, seeking thy elusive inspiration*  
  
Yasuo: uh, I'm right here...? *shrugs* 


	10. Max's Move

Disclaimer: .......................... why repeat it?!?!?!?  
  
Lawyers: *watching from around a corner*  
  
Yasuo: ... *anime sweatdrops* oh... er, ahem... Beyblade and its characters were created by Takao Aoki, so they do NOT belong to Nanashi...  
  
Lawyers: *scowl, and stomp away*  
  
Nanashi: *snickers*  
  
Warnings: ...... shounen-ai, just like in the previous chapters, people...  
  
Nanashi: nicely done... *applauds*  
  
Yasuo: *shrugs and bows a few times*  
  
Nanashi: and yay, reviewers! ai daisuke, asa-chan, Kali-sama, Little Leila- sama, Sweetangel, buff200020002002, Timberwolf-sama, kurai neko, PikaPower, Nancys-little-Obsession-sama, tenshi208 and Kiina! *pounces and clings*I love you, all! Thank you so for the kind words! ^_^ *dances away, happily*  
  
Yasuo: *sighs* stuff's being explained here... and uh... Rei, Aiano, and Kenny aren't vital to this chapter, to uh... they were... kinda... *thinks* pushed aside... *nods* that was tactful... *walks away*  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Good morning, Kaze Temple," greeted Aiano, once he answered the ringing phone. He blinked in confusion, then he smiled. "Kinomiya-sama, I wasn't expecting to hear from you... how are you?"  
  
Kai, and Rei looked up, blinking in confusion. Kenny strategically placed himself between the two feuding teens, to avoid any more violence for the day. And he was helping Rei dry his long rope of hair by wringing it gently.  
  
"Oh, yes... Ty-chan is doing fine... yes, so are his friends... uh, not to be rude, but why are you referring to me as 'homie'?" asked Aiano, confused.  
  
Kenny snickered, while Rei grinned.  
  
Aiano then laughed, "yes, I would prefer son-in-law."  
  
Kai cracked his knuckles, while glaring viciously at the caretaker (who didn't notice). Kenny anime sweatdropped, while Rei cringed and scooted back a bit more. Suddenly there was a loud scream.  
  
"AUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Then Max raced into the livingroom where the others were gathered. The blonde boy ran to Kai, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. Apparently not caring that it was Kai Hiwatari he was taking his frustration out on.  
  
"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU TOLERATE IT?! TELL ME!? HOW DO YOU HANDLE IT?! HOW DO YOU TOLERATE IT?! HOW DO YOU HANDLE IT!?!? HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU POSIBLY HANDLE HIS CLUELESSNESS???!!! TELL ME!!!" Max practically screeched, still shaking Kai, frantically.  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped as he reached up, grabbing Max's wrists, and pushing his hands away. "What's your problem?" he demanded.  
  
"TELL ME?!?!?" Max shouted again. Kai shook his head, sighing.  
  
"Max, calm down... take a deep breath... breathe... alright? Relax, and take a breath," the team captain commanded.  
  
Max noticed he was breathing a little too erratically. Straightening his shoulders, the freckled boy swallowed, and inhaled deeply, which was released into a long shaky sigh.  
  
The others could only stare in astonishment.  
  
"Again," Kai said, sternly.  
  
Max closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Which helped him regain his composure. Kai grinned faintly in amusement. The most carefree, fun- loving member of his team freaking out. It was enough to even amuse the usually stoic captain.  
  
"Now, what were you asking?" he asked.  
  
Opening his ocean-blue eyes, Max shot Kai an irritated look. "How can you handle Tyson's cluelessness? It's unbelievable how oblivious he is..." the blonde teen muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Kai shrugged, "I don't necessarily handle it... I hit my head against a wall, remember? But I don't do what you just did."  
  
"... But you manage to keep calm, so how CAN you?" Max demanded.  
  
Pursing his lips, Kai could only shrug again. "I guess because... I love him."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Grampa blinked, as he listened to someone, who sounded suspiciously like Max, yelling his head off.  
  
"how in the world do you tolerate it?! tell me! how do you handle it?! how do you tolerate it?! how do you handle it!?!? how in the world can you possibly handle his cluelessness??!!! tell me!!!"  
  
The Kendo master could only chuckle to himself, as he listened. His grandson was handling things pretty well by the sounds of it. Yup, sometimes the little dude made the old man proud. True, it seemed a little cruel, but it just seemed appropriate. And it seemed to be the only option. It was the only way to find out.  
  
It was the only way to find if he really, truly, honestly felt that way...  
  
"i guess because... i love him," Kai's voice said, quietly.  
  
So quietly, Grampa almost missed it. The old man grinned.  
  
"Way t' go, Little Dude," he thought, with a small gleeful snicker.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Aiano shook his head slightly, then turned his attention back to the phone. "Is there a particular reason you called, Kinomiya-sama?" he asked.  
  
Max was slumped against the floor, resisting the urge to bang his head against something. But then he took his own advice to heart. Hitting your head against something couldn't be good for the brain. Rei was obviously trying not to laugh at Max, after the drama was over. And Kenny was nudging Rei when the nekojin's shoulders would start to shake as some laughter escaped.  
  
Kai glanced at Aiano, glaring slightly. "Why can't he get it through his thick skull?" the captain thought, violet-grey eyes flashing. "Tyson is mine, yet Aiano the idiot keeps trying to interfere... bastard."  
  
He sighed inwardly, looking away with a small frown. "My own fault, I guess," he thought. "I haven't been making my feelings for Tyson obvious enough... there was no reason to... I never thought there would be anyone to try and take him from me... now here we are, some lovesick fool who claims to be Tyson's fiancee getting in the way... ugh, I'm hating this."  
  
"Maybe I can just tell him?" Kai blinked, then shook his head. "How will that go? Tyson, I love you... at least, I'm pretty sure I do, anyways... well, say something."  
  
Kai then rolled his eyes, to himself. "And knowing Tyson, he'll probably say: hey, I love you too, man!" The team captain cringed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.  
  
"Speak with Ty-chan...? Of course, Kinomiya-sama, hold on, I'll get him," Aiano sat the phone down beside the cradle, and walked out of the livingroom, to get his fiancee.  
  
Fiancee.  
  
The word just really got under Kai's skin. Standing up, he stomped towards the phone, snatching it up, and putting it to his ear.  
  
"Are you insane?!" he snapped.  
  
"Kai!" Kenny protested. Rei shook his head, as he got to his feet and hastily made an exit. Kai was getting angry again. It wasn't a pleasant thing when Kai got angry, as most have figured out. Kenny anime sweatdropped as he was hauled out behind Rei, since the strategist was still trying to dry the nekojin's very long hair.  
  
"Little Dude?" Grampa questioned.  
  
"It's Kai... are you nuts?!" Kai demanded.  
  
"Oh hey, K-man... how're things goin?"  
  
"Lousy, awful, horrible, terrible, this place is just plain hell!"  
  
"... Somethin buggin you?"  
  
"You could say that!"  
  
"That place is a nice place, Kai... why's it botherin you to be there?"  
  
"The host is what's bothering me!"  
  
"Who, Aiano? He's a good kid..."  
  
"Not a good kid! He's getting in the way!"  
  
"... Gettin the way of what?"  
  
"Getting in the way of... of... uh, of..."  
  
"Of...?" Grampa pressed.  
  
".... Augh! It doesn't matter what he's getting in the way of! What matters is that we're here, and it's your doing!"  
  
"Of course, it's my doin... Tyson asked if I could pull a few strings so you and his homeboyz could join him on the trip, and you're there... so, in a way, it's all Tyson's doin, too, ya dig?"  
  
"I'm not going to get angry at him!"  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because he didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"He asked if you could go up there... in all honesty, K, you're not even supposed to be there... that trip was for Tyson to meet his fiancee, and learn his family history while gettin some R&R."  
  
"Aiano can't be Tyson's fiancee!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! I just... he shouldn't... well, he can't... I..."  
  
Grampa laughed, "you shouldn't be gettin angry without a reason, K, m' man... not without a good reason..."  
  
"I have a good reason."  
  
"Well, then share it with me."  
  
"... I lo..."  
  
"I'll take it, Kai..." Tyson suddenly said, appearing at Kai's side. Kai nearly jumped a foot in the air, as he turned to see Tyson, who was smiling cheerfully. He took the phone, lightly pushing on Kai's chest, "shoo, shoo," he said, jokingly.  
  
Kai shook his head, as he walked away. He looked at Tyson, for a second, wondering if the ponytailed boy noticed that Kai's heart raced once his hand touched the team captain.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Hey, gramps, how goes it?" Tyson asked, lightly.  
  
"Little Dude! You do an old man proud!"  
  
Tyson blinked, "I do?"  
  
"You sure do! If I could shake your hand, I'd do it in a heartbeat!"  
  
"... What did I do?"  
  
"What you set out to do!"  
  
"What did I set out to do?"  
  
"Little Dude, c' mon! That act don't work on me!"  
  
Tyson blinked again, "what act, grampa?"  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
The ponytailed boy smiled faintly. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that he was left alone. Turning back to the phone, Tyson sat down, "I try."  
  
"There ya go... dropping the act, finally."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, how's it goin?"  
  
"... Okay, I guess."  
  
"Somethin's flawed?"  
  
"Something like that, yeah..."  
  
"What's the skinny?"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes at his grandfather's lingo. "Kinda hard to explain, grampa... it's kinda funny sometimes, but Kai gets a little scary too," he answered.  
  
"Scary?"  
  
"Heh... he almost killed Rei, twice."  
  
"Whaat?!"  
  
"... I said 'almost'."  
  
"Oh... that's okay then."  
  
"... But, weird thing is, grampa, is how much I'm learning around here."  
  
"Well, you're supposed to be learnin about your family history too, ya dig...?"  
  
"No, no... I'm seeing sides of the guys that I haven't seen before." Tyson smiled, "it's interesting."  
  
"Interestin?"  
  
"Kenny's a little more outspoken, and Max's acting differently, too... Rei has a really good heart... I mean, I always knew that, but it's gotten more obvious now."  
  
"And Kai and Aiano?" asked Grampa.  
  
"... Aiano's a really nice guy... a lotta fun, and affectionate."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Tyson shrugged, "I guess he thinks he loves me."  
  
"Told ya! This trip'll be good for him! It's the only way for him to come out and show his feelins for ya!"  
  
"And Aiano?"  
  
"... Well, uh... it's a little, uh... ahem..."  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes. "Nicely said, grampa... your vocal skills have astounded me once again, and it's very obvious where I learned my verbal talents, as well."  
  
"I try."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Kai was sitting outside on the deck, facing the western skies, his brow furrowed. The sun was setting, leaving the sky streaked with reds, oranges, pinks, and smooth navy blue in the opposite horizon. Kai couldn't help but smile faintly. Sunsets reminded him of Tyson in a lot of ways.  
  
He first met Tyson during a sunset. Back when Kai thought of Tyson as nothing more than a rookie wannabe with no talent but mere luck. Yet, he was oddly intrigued by the 'rookie wannabe', nonetheless.  
  
Many of the times when Kai felt he reached a moment of understanding with Tyson, was during sunset. Times when he and Tyson were on the same wavelength, times when Kai felt he could understand Tyson. Those times meant a lot for the older teenager.  
  
But the question was, did those times mean as much for Tyson?  
  
"... Kai?"  
  
Kai looked up, then swallowed. Tyson.  
  
Tyson smiled, "hey, what're you up to?"  
  
"... Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Tyson teased, as he walked over, and sat down beside Kai. "Wow, that looks nice, huh?" he asked, looking towards the sunset.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"... Is... something wrong?" Tyson asked, glancing at Kai.  
  
The older boy shrugged, "not really, no..." He looked at Tyson, "why do you ask?"  
  
"You look... well, not happy," said Tyson, with a small laugh.  
  
"... Just stress."  
  
"Why are you stressed? It's really nice here... it's peaceful, quiet... uh, when people aren't yelling and making death threats."  
  
Kai forced a weak smile. Tyson's brow lowered in concern. "Kai, what's wrong? Seriously, you can tell me, bud... What're friends for?"  
  
Kai flinched visibly. "Don't call me that," he muttered, looking away.  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"... Friend."  
  
Tyson's face dropped, as he looked deeply pained. "Kai, c' mon... even after all this time, you still don't consider us friends?"  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
Tyson frowned, "well, fine... be that way..." he got to his feet, and walked away the older boy. Kai blinked, then went after his team's trump card.  
  
"Tyson."  
  
"Nope, nuh-uh... not talking to you... I don't talk to people who don't consider me their friend," Tyson said, in a rather immature tone.  
  
Kai sighed, as he quickened his pace, and grabbed Tyson's shoulders, pulling the smaller boy back, against his chest, as he circled his muscular arms around Tyson's waist. Kai swallowed, lightly nuzzling Tyson's neck, breathing softly.  
  
Tyson blinked, "Kai?" He laughed, "that tickles," he protested.  
  
Kai smiled faintly. "Sorry," he said, quietly.  
  
Tyson shrugged, leaning against him, smiling. "Can't stay mad at you, can I?"  
  
"I'd rather you didn't..." Kai planted a feather-soft kiss against Tyson's temple, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"... For... a lot of things... I don't want to list them all."  
  
"What, I'm not worth the extra effort?" Tyson joked.  
  
"You're worth plenty." Kai turned Tyson around, so they could face each other. His heart leapt seeing that Tyson was actually blushing. Cupping Tyson's face gently, Kai pressed his lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Kai...?"  
  
"Mm?" Kai trailed his kisses down to Tyson's nose.  
  
"... This is... different..."  
  
Kai nodded, lightly brushing his lips against Tyson's.  
  
"... More different, than what I'm used to," Tyson said, softly.  
  
Kai didn't answer, as he pressed his mouth against Tyson's in a longer, but still as gentle, kiss. Parting slowly, Kai rested his head against Tyson's, sighing quietly.  
  
"Wh-what's...?" Tyson started to ask.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"I love you, so much."  
  
"K-Kai...?"  
  
"... I love you, Tyson Kinomiya... and my heart is yours, regardless if you want it, or not..."  
  
Tyson's eyes widened, "I wasn't... Kai, I wasn't expecting... oh, Kai..."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Max's voice shouted.  
  
The two bladers jumped, looking over at the blonde, stunned. There was Max. And he was glaring at Tyson. Directly at Tyson.  
  
"Maxie... wh-what's wrong?" Tyson asked, slowly.  
  
Max ran up, pushing Tyson away from Kai, and glomped the team captain. "You had your chance, Ty! Since you can't see what an incredible guy Kai is, I'll take him, then! Hah!"  
  
Kai's eyes widened, "what?!" he yelped, in surprise.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened, as well. "Wh-what?" he asked, shocked.  
  
Kai struggled, pushing Max back a bit. "What're you doing?!" he demanded.  
  
"Shush," Max hissed, shooting Kai a look. Kai cringed slightly, as he glanced at Tyson, who was staring at the pair. An unreadable expression on his face.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Yasuo: WHY'RE YOU COMPLICATING THINGS, AGAIN?!?!?  
  
Nanashi: no clue ^_^ *tiptoes away, cackling*  
  
Yasuo: *slaps his forehead* and here I thought it was almost over!  
  
Nanashi: well you thought wrong! bwahaha! *blinks* if this chapter bugs anyone I'll rewrite it, and make it end... fair?  
  
Yasuo: ........ you're asking me? o.o;;;;  
  
Nanashi: .... uh, never mind ^_^() 


	11. Aiano's Courtesy

Disclaimer: none of the characters in this fic are Nanashi's... except Aiano...  
  
Nanashi: *hugs her mangled Aiano plushie* I don't care! I still like it!  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* er, ahem.... oh-kaaay then...  
  
Nanashi: *blinks* what?  
  
Warnings: uh, nothing... ahem, shounen-ai... and more complications... *glares at Nanashi* oh yeah, uh... small lack of humor this time around... it gets a little dramatic this chapter... *plays cheesy dramatic soap opera music*  
  
Nanashi: heh... and YAY! Thanks for the reviews Little Leila, buff200020002002, PikaPower, timberwolf-sama, Nancys-little-Obsession, Arashi Doragon, Sweetangel, The Owner of TO, Kali-sama, Glay-sama, Kiina, Tysonkaiexperiment, asa-chan, tenshi208, CrazyJen-sama!!! *glomps, and sniffling* I'm so happy! thank you so much!!! thank you, thank you, thank you! I promised myself I wouldn't cry...  
  
Yasuo: *sighs* .............. and we all know Nanashi can't keep a promise...  
  
Nanashi: too true... *nods wisely... then bursts into tears* T_T  
  
Yasuo: *slaps his forehead* ... give me strength...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Max, I'm warning you... Let. Go." Kai said, slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Awww, Kai! Don't pretend there's nothing between us!" Max said, loudly. He was smiling brightly, but he was also managing to give Kai a warning look.  
  
Kai ignored it, and struggled, "Max, let go!"  
  
"... So, uh... guys, what's going on?" Tyson asked, confused.  
  
"It's been a secret for a while, Ty... but me and Kai, we're engaged..."  
  
"What?!" Kai choked out, his eyes widening.  
  
Tyson blinked, "oh... r-really?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Yup... I know it's a little hard to believe, but I didn't believe it either when mom told me... way back when I was a mere baby," Max explained, with a nod.  
  
"Max!" Kai snapped.  
  
A flicker of pain and confusion crossed Tyson's features for a brief moment. Then Tyson closed his eyes, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey, congratulations, then..." he said, cheerfully.  
  
"Whaat?!" Kai and Max both blurted, shocked.  
  
"I hope you two can make each other happy," Tyson went on, still smiling brightly. "Well, g' night, guys... try not to stay up all night, whispering sweet nothings, and all that," he added, as he turned and headed back inside.  
  
Once the door slid closed, Kai's mouth was opening and closing, unintentionally imitating a fish. His breath would catch several times, and his heart was dropping. Slowly, he glared down at Max.  
  
"And what. The hell. Was that?!" he demanded.  
  
Max released his team captain, and tilted his head. "Hm, wow... that wasn't the reaction I was expecting...." he mumbled.  
  
"What?!" Kai snarled.  
  
Max shrugged, glancing back at Kai. "I was kind of expecting him to get jealous, and tell me to back off... you know, kinda like what you would do," he explained.  
  
"......... You're insane."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're insane....!"  
  
"... Uh... Kai?"  
  
"MAX MIZUHARA, YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST INSANE PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! AND I GREW UP IN BALKOV ABBEY FOR PETE'S SAKE! AND LOOK WHO MY ONLY LIVING RELATIVE IS!!!" Kai shouted, referring to his grandfather.  
  
Max cringed, leaning away from Kai. "Hey, relax... so I assumed wrong, I'm sorry," he said, waving his hands frantically.  
  
Kai dropped his head back, his eyes closed, as he took a long deep breath which helped in calming himself down. "Why won't someone just shoot me now...?" he muttered, in irritation.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kai..." Max said, sincerely.  
  
"I was holding him, Max..."  
  
Max blinked, "oh?"  
  
"I was holding him, kissing him... I told him I loved him, that my heart was his... and..." Kai grimaced, as he opened his eyes, staring up at the darkening sky. Kai raised his head back up, and glared at Max. "And you screwed it up!" he lunged at the younger boy, and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Do you hate me?! I just have to know, Max! Do you hate me?!"  
  
"No, I don't hate you...!"  
  
"Then why are you trying to make me miserable?!"  
  
Max grimaced, "I said I'm sorry...!" he pointed out. "And I seriously am, I feel really bad about it... you know how Tyson is, he's really open with his emotions, and I figured he'd get all openly jealous, and then I could ask if he liked you, and he'd answer yes, and everything would be peachy! Honest, Kai... I wasn't expecting him to encourage us."  
  
Kai groaned in frustration, and dropped his head against Max's shoulder. "I can't believe this...!" he muttered.  
  
Max sighed, and patted Kai's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he apologized again, "I'll try to fix things, I promise.... I'll do my best."  
  
"I know, Max..." Kai sighed. "I appreciate it, really... but, ugh... it's getting too hard," he groaned again, miserably.  
  
"... Isn't that the sort of thing that should hold off until the bedroom?" a voice asked.  
  
Kai blinked, and straightened up, looking towards the person speaking. Max looked over as well. Finding themselves looking directly at Rei Kon.  
  
The nekojin's eyebrow was raised, as he stared at the team captain and the blonde boy.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kai growled.  
  
"Hey, uh, sorry... didn't mean to interrupt... but it's just a guess, but I don't think that's the kind of thing you guys should do out there, ya know...?" Rei said, slowly.  
  
"What're you talkin about, Rei?" asked Max, confused.  
  
Rei couldn't help grin slightly. "Kai said 'it' was getting a little too hard, so I assumed..." he trailed off, shrugging slightly.  
  
Kai blinked, then his cheeks blushed a deep red. "Rei! Shut up!" he growled.  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, then pointed at Rei, "ecchi!" he gasped.  
  
Rei burst out laughing. After having a very frightening day, it felt nice to be able to laugh again. Kai glared viciously at the nekojin, and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Rei..." he hissed.  
  
Rei blinked, then gulped nervously, "eeps..." He yelped, then dashed back inside, hastily. Kai snarled, and raced after him.  
  
"Get back here, right now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Aiano furrowed his brow, watching Tyson in concern. He was kneeling beside Tyson's futon, where the ponytailed boy was laying. He was quiet, just holding a pillow, staring at nothing in particular. The caretaker lightly smoothed Tyson's ponytail back, over his shoulder.  
  
"Ty-chan?" Aiano asked, softly. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Tyson sighed, hugging his pillow, as he continued to stare across the room. "Well, kinda... well, uh sorta... sorta in a way like kinda..." he grimaced, and shook his head. "Heh, never mind, Aiano-kun," he mumbled.  
  
"Ty-chan, please... if something is bothering you, please tell me, so I can help make it better again... please," Aiano coaxed.  
  
Tyson suddenly rolled over, then sat up, and smiled, "Aiano-kun, you worry too much... everything's fine, really..."  
  
Aiano watched Tyson, doubtfully. Then he sighed, and cupped his fiancee's cheek in his hand. "Ty-chan, please... don't lie, it does not suit you," he said, gently.  
  
"What? Me, lie? Heh, you're funny, Aiano-kun," Tyson said, breezily.  
  
"Ty-chan..." Aiano said, quietly.  
  
"Everything's just fine, Aiano-kun... everything's alright, it's all good... it's all absolutely perfect..."  
  
Aiano's green eyes turned serious, "Tyson..."  
  
Tyson blinked, confused.  
  
"Please, no more charades... just tell me, what is bothering you... I truly want to know, so I can help you..." Aiano lightly stroked Tyson's cheek with his thumb. "I'm here for you, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"... I... it's..." Tyson's eyes welled with tears, as he threw himself into Aiano's arms, sniffling. "I'm an idiot... I shouldn't have... b-but I did, and now... n-now, I just... Aiano-kun, I didn't... I - I just messed up, an- and..."  
  
Aiano sighed, hugging Tyson firmly. "Shhhhhhh, relax, Tyson... take a breath... I'm here, tell me everything, and I will try to help in any way possible..."  
  
Tyson sniffled, wiping his eyes, resting his head against Aiano's shoulder. "It-it's Kai..." he began.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Sick, sick, sick, sick!" Kai was shouting, still chasing after Rei. The nekojin was a little nervous obviously, but he also couldn't help but snicker as he ran.  
  
"It was a joke, Kai!" Rei called, in mid-snicker.  
  
"A wrong joke! Now get over here!"  
  
"No!" Rei shot back, almost stumbling over a chair, as he continued evading his angry captain.  
  
Max was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall as he watched the two older members of the team playing Cat & Mouse. Only Rei was the mouse, rather than the cat. Max laughed; that thought was pretty amusing, as he was starting to picture Rei as a NezumiJin, instead of a NekoJin.  
  
"You have to admit, Kai... it was a little funny," Max called, between his laughter.  
  
"What?!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Oh, c' mon..." Rei chimed in. "I thought it was a good one... you and Max in an embrace, and you saying something's hard... anyone could have thought you were implying that your..."  
  
"Only you, you hentai!" Kai hollered, successfully preventing Rei from finishing his sentence. The team captain then snatched a pillow off the floor, and hurled it with a huge deal of ferocity at his target, with enough force to knock the nekojin off his feet.  
  
Grinning with menacing triumph, Kai ran to Rei, and proceeded to smother him with the pillow. Rei was struggling madly, while Max stared nervously. Kai was really scary while at this temple.  
  
Kenny walked into the livingroom, straight up to Kai, and plucked the pillow out of his hands, and off of Rei's face. "Kai, you need to stop," the strategist said sternly.  
  
Rei gasped loudly, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe regularly again.  
  
Kai shrugged, then frowned at Kenny, "what?"  
  
"You need to stop..." Kenny repeated, frowning right back.  
  
Rei and Max stared at Kenny in awe, shock and surprise written on both of their faces.  
  
"Stop what?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Stop being this way... I mean sure, some might find it flattering, but it gets a little old... Tyson told you that himself, right?" Kenny pointed out.  
  
"Anyone who makes fun of me should pay the price," retorted Kai.  
  
"... Uh, making fun of you?" Kenny asked, slowly.  
  
"Yes, making fun of me," Kai repeated, glaring up at the short boy.  
  
"Oh... heh... hehe, and here I thought you were just taking your frustration out on Rei... but, uh... you're not, so, heh... that's okay... heh, yup... carry on." Kenny quickly turned around, and walked stiffly back towards the door, in hopes of making a hasty retreat.  
  
Until the back of his shirt was grabbed. "Excuse me?" Kai's chilly voice asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing..." Kenny said, smiling with nervous innocence. He squeaked as Kai was suddenly lifting him in the air, twisting his shirt in his hand, making Kenny face him.  
  
"Kenny, you're pretty much the only one on this team that I expect to make sense... don't start failing on my expectations, now..." Kai said, his violet-grey eyes darkening. "Why would I be taking my frustrations out on Rei... answer!" he barked.  
  
Kenny yelped, and covered his head with his hands. "Nothing! I wasn't talking about anything! And what do you mean I make sense?! I'm not sensible at all!"  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
"I'm just saying...!"  
  
"Kenny, answer the question!" Kai snapped.  
  
".... Aiano's holding Tyson, in his room... on his bed," Kenny mumbled.  
  
Max's jaw dropped, "whaa...?!"  
  
Rei sat up, surprise etched on his features, and even mild jealousy flickering in his eyes.  
  
Kai felt an icy feeling wrap around his chest. His heart suddenly felt hollow, empty. Void of any warmth. His arms fell limply to his sides, Kenny landed on the floor with a thump; the little genius hastily crawled over to Max for protection.  
  
"T-Tyson... I..." Kai shook his head, violently. "No! Damnit...!" He turned, and ran out the door, making his way towards Tyson's room.  
  
The livingroom was quiet. Rei, Max, and Kenny continued looking at each other, anxiously. Rei then released a low whistle. "Man, this isn't good..." he muttered.  
  
"I... oh geez, hopefully it wasn't because of me..." Max said, then bit his lip, looking guilty.  
  
Kenny sighed, "well, I'm a traitor again..."  
  
Rei and Max glanced at each other, then at Kenny, "huh?"  
  
Kenny smiled, weakly. "I think I just 'betrayed' Aiano, this time..." he told them.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"I'm... I'm really sorry, Aiano-kun," Tyson said, quietly.  
  
Aiano said nothing. He sighed slightly, but still held Tyson in a firm yet oddly gentle hug. "Don't worry about it, Ty-chan," he said, gently. "I just need to know if you feel better now that you told someone what was bothering you."  
  
Tyson pulled back a bit, wiping his eyes, smiling a little. "Uh, yeah... yeah, I do feel better," he answered.  
  
"Honestly? You are not just saying that to get me to leave you alone?" Aiano asked, eyeing Tyson carefully.  
  
Tyson laughed, "I'm okay, honestly..."  
  
Aiano smiled, "alright, then..."  
  
Tyson smiled affectionately at the older boy. "You're a good friend, Aiano..." he commented.  
  
"Thank you... but I prefer the term fiancee."  
  
Tyson blushed slightly, "uhhh, listen... about that... the thing I told you about Kai... I thought..."  
  
"Oh, I know..." Aiano grinned a little mischieviously. "But I sort of enjoy annoying him... and I don't recall saying I would make things easy for him."  
  
"Heh, well... uh, if you say so..." Tyson said, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.  
  
"And besides, his hitting doesn't hurt... at the temple, to acquire inner peace and avoid violence, one must have a high threshold for pain..."  
  
Tyson blinked, "so why do you keep falling?"  
  
"His hitting usually catches me off guard... plus, if he thinks he manages to hurt me and it makes him feel better, then I'm fulfilling my tasks as a Kaze," Aiano answered.  
  
"Wow, that was deep..."  
  
Grinning impishly, Aiano shrugged, "I try."  
  
Tyson laughed, and wiped his eyes a little more. He blinked, as he was pulled close again, in another warm hug. Swallowing, Tyson looked up at Aiano, confused.  
  
"I thought..." he began to say.  
  
"Just this moment, Ty-chan... this one moment, I can hold you, and I feel whole... my destiny in my arms... please, let me have this moment..." the caretaker said softly, resting his head against Tyson's silky blue hair.  
  
"... But, Kai..."  
  
"I know... I just want this, Ty-chan... please, don't worry right now... just let me hold you."  
  
Tyson sighed, and returned the embrace. "You really are a good friend," he murmured.  
  
"Fiancee," Aiano corrected. Tyson grinned, burying his face into Aiano's chest, as he shook his head in mild disbelief.  
  
The bedroom door slid open, and standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands balled into tight fists, was Kai Hiwatari. Aiano blinked, then whispered something in Tyson's ear. The younger boy nodded slightly, as the caretaker released him and got to his feet. Tyson stayed kneeling on the futon.  
  
"Kai-san, to what do I owe the honor?" the caretaker asked, smiling wryly at his rival.  
  
Kai's jaw clenched, "you touched him, again."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Any particular reason why..?"  
  
"I thought it would be appropriate for my fiancee to grow used to having my arms around him," Aiano answered, green eyes twinkling mischieviously.  
  
"Stop calling him that," Kai growled out, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Calling him what?" Aiano asked, innocently. Tyson blinked again, watching the two of them.  
  
"Your fiancee...!"  
  
"But that is what he is, Kai-san... Ty-chan is my fiancee... he and I are to be married, and then we will live here at Kaze temple together, away from the hectic city life... just the two of us, here, at the secluded temple..." Aiano couldn't hold back the small grin, watching Kai's face fall into a confused expression.  
  
"Please admit it, Kai-san... you can't possibly care for Ty-chan as much as I can... Ty-chan would obviously be better off here, with me."  
  
Kai's eyes sparked with determination. "He's not staying!" he snapped.  
  
"And why not?" Aiano asked, smiling at Tyson. "He seems a little less burdened, doesn't he?"  
  
Tyson bit his lip, and looked away, saying nothing.  
  
"Tyson has no burdens!"  
  
"He seemed to be weighed down with a burden but moments ago, Kai-san... something about you having a fiancee..?"  
  
"What?!" Kai shook his head, his temper rising. "That was just a foolish prank, that Max thought would be funny," he retorted. "It wasn't... it only interfered with what I've wanted for so long."  
  
"What do you want?" Aiano pressed, his expression dead serious.  
  
"... Your fiancee," Kai said, softly. He glanced at Tyson, who continued to look away. The captain's heart lifted when he saw the ponytailed boy grow rigid, and began to blush.  
  
Aiano glanced at Tyson, then turned back to Kai. "Is that a fact?" he asked, calmly. Then he smiled faintly, "alright then, you may try to prove it to me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come..." Aiano said, walking past Kai, and out the door. Kai blinked, his confusion growing. He glanced back at Tyson, then out the door where Aiano left. Tyson. Aiano. Then Tyson again.  
  
"Tyson, I..." Kai began. Then the front of his shirt was grabbed by a familiar hand.  
  
"Come along, Kai-san..."  
  
"Ack!" Kai was then yanked out the room.  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled. "Thanks, Aiano..." he said, softly.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nanashi: eep, short chapter! short chapter! *falls over, and bangs her head against the floor*  
  
Yasuo: *anime sweatdrops* uhhhhhh, as fascinating as all that is, you have to say something, or do something, or...  
  
Nanashi: *continues hitting her head* [WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM...]  
  
Yasuo: *rolls his eyes, then takes out a top hat and cane... and sings* hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal... send me a gift by wire, baby my heart's on fire... if you confuse me, then honey you lose me, then you'll be left alone.. so telephone and tell me I'm your own...! *bows*  
  
Nanashi: *anime sweatdrops* @.@;;; strange one...  
  
Yasuo: ...... I'm not the one hitting my head on the floor...  
  
Nanashi: ............ @.@ *falls over* 


	12. More Courtesy

Disclaimer: none of the characters in this fic are Nanashi's... except Aiano...  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, same as before...  
  
Nanashi: yup   
  
Yasuo: and thanks to everyone for being so patient...  
  
Nanashi: [nods] and thank you for reviewing! Timberwolf-sama, here ya go [hands over an Aiano plushie] sorry, best I could do... v.v()

Yasuo: [anime sweatdrops]

Nanashi: oh yeah... and thank you, asa-chan, Angevar-sama, Blackrose, Flamable-Devil (Jen), buff200020002002, Glay-sama, Sweetangel, dragona15, Hob-sama, Nancys-little-Obsession-sama... [glomps] ai daisuke!  
  
Yasuo: she lost patience again...  
  
Nanashi: uh... I couldn't help it... [slinks away, shamefully]

* * *

Tyson sighed, getting to his feet as he headed for the door. He wasn't sure he should have been doing this, after everything he'd caused. But since Aiano asked him to...  
  
"Rei..?" Tyson blinked in surprise, once the door was slid open.  
  
Rei Kon was standing there, his hand up, looking ready to knock. Once his amber eyes met Tyson's red-brown eyes though, Rei swallowed, thrusting his hand behind his back.  
  
"Tyson, hi... wasn't expect... uh, yeah... how're you?"  
  
Tyson blinked again, then smiled, "I'm okay..."  
  
Rei nodded abruptly, "good, great... good... great... yeah."  
  
Tyson pursed his lips, "um, you okay, Rei?"  
  
"Yeah... good, good... good... very, very good... good, very good... I'm good... how 'bout you?" Rei asked, tilting his head curiously.  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, then smiled, "uh, I'm good, too..."  
  
Rei nodded, "good."  
  
"Um, Rei, are you seriously okay? You don't seem... uh, mentally stable, right now."  
  
Rei sighed, rubbing his face, "I don't... uhn... yeah, I know..." He hastily grabbed Tyson's hands, holding them in a firm grip. "Tyson, I'm just gonna say this... alright? It's been driving me crazy since that little 'Kai-escapade'."  
  
Tyson's eyes widened, "oh no," he thought in alarm. "Say what...? Rei, don't... oh man... I didn't think... oh Rei... no," the world champ's mind was going a mile a minute.  
  
"I like you, Tyson... a lot, I just noticed here and now probably because of this temple. And it might seem like a lousy thing to do, but I think just because I developed feelings for you, I don't want to risk my friendship with you, because your friendship means everything to me... and even if I do think I love you, I also think you and Kai belong together."  
  
Tyson stared at Rei in awe. Not because of the Rei's words, but because of how fast he said them. It was pretty amazing to speak that fast, and be understood.  
  
Then Tyson's mind wrapped around the last part. "Wait... Rei, what'd you say?" he asked, softly.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "uh... the whole thing? That's a little too much to repeat word for word, Ty..."  
  
Tyson laughed faintly, despite the situation. "No... the last part... it's the only part I really sorta caught," he explained.  
  
Rei blinked, then smiled wryly, "I think... you and Kai belong together."  
  
Tyson smiled, "yeah?"  
  
"Yeah... how many other people can get all touchy-feely with Kai without worrying about getting a punch in the face...?" Rei grinned, "really, Ty... only you... only you can reach Kai the way you do, and he... Kai really, really... likes you... whether or not he loves you, I don't know, but I wouldn't bet against it."  
  
Tyson's eyes began to shine with tears, "that means a lot, coming from you, Rei..." He hugged the nekojin tightly. "Thank you, Rei... my friend."  
  
Rei returned the hug, sighing slightly, "you're welcome, Tyson... I know you and Kai are perfect for each other."  
  
"And, uh... sorry, about... ya know... putting you through all that..." Tyson mumbled, his voice muffled by Rei's shoulder.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, "putting me through...? Waitaminute..." He pursed his lips, pulling back a bit, shooting Tyson a look, "alright, pal... explain..."  
  
"Can it wait 'til later, Rei? We were having a bonding moment...!" Tyson argued.  
  
Rei grimaced, but nodded anyways, and allowed Tyson to continue the warm friendly embrace. "But you're gonna tell me everything..."  
  
Tyson nodded, "yup, I will... if it all goes okay, I will."  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
"So what exactly is it that you expect me to do to prove myself...?" Kai asked in annoyance, as he slid the door closed behind him, while Aiano walked a few feet away, towards the koibito pond.  
  
And Aiano didn't answer. It was a little unsettling for the team captain for the maudlin caretaker to be so quiet; the blonde teenager sighed, looking up at the starry sky. "Kai-san...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"One obviously appealing trait about the Kinomiya's personalities, is their need to trust, and to be trusted," the caretaker said, then smiled serenely at Kai.  
  
Kai frowned, "pardon?"  
  
"A Kinomiya needs to feel trusted, and needs to feel he can trust others... Ty-chan is no exception... To have a Kinomiya's trust is a truly great honor... and for a Kinomiya to know he can trust you is as wonderful as falling in love for the first time..."  
  
Kai folded his arms, "what's your point...?"  
  
"Ty-chan is a Kinomiya, a true Kinomiya... he loves all people, can get along with anyone, and have everyone love him in return... but to have the heart of a Kinomiya, one needs to be trust-worthy and trusting... a Kinomiya gives his heart as well as his trust to only one special person..." Aiano smiled wistfully. "I would love to have Ty-chan's trust..."  
  
"......"  
  
Aiano glanced back at Kai, "is any of this making sense for you, Kai-san?"  
  
"... Not really."  
  
"It all depends on how trusting you are... to be trusting and trustworthy means you are capable of obtaining Ty-chan's trust."  
  
Kai blinked, then shook his head, "were you dropped on your head as a child?"  
  
"You don't believe me...?"  
  
"Trust isn't something you can just hand out to anyone... you have to earn it, it's the same as respect... earning something is a lot harder than just claiming it.  
  
"... It's that form of thinking, Kai-san, that prevents Ty-chan from loving you."  
  
Kai's throat tightened slightly, "what?"  
  
"You obviously trust no one... I already told you, to have a Kinomiya's love, you need his trust... or have you been blocking out my words since we got here," Aiano asked, dryly.  
  
"... I've been blocking you out," Kai admitted, shrugging.  
  
"Hn, well... then I guess you aren't one to have Ty-chan's trust."  
  
Kai glared at Aiano, "and what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm trusting..." Aiano smiled, closing his eyes. "You and I are far from getting along, Kai-san, but I do trust you, and it is my trust that Ty-chan will fall in love with, I'm certain."  
  
"... I could just take Tyson out of here," Kai sneered. "Then you'd be out of my way."  
  
"... Ty-chan considers me his friend, Kai-san... I do not think he would be very happy if you just dragged him from here," Aiano said, with a slight roll of his eyes. "But that's admirable of you, not wanting to make Ty-chan unhappy."  
  
"... It's not exactly a pleasant sight when he's upset.." Kai muttered.  
  
Aiano smiled, "I don't doubt that... I just need to hear the words from you, Kai-san... tell me what I have to hear."  
  
"What you _have_ to hear?"  
  
"I don't _want_ to hear what you obviously want to say... but I _have_ to hear it."  
  
Kai lowered his head, sighing slightly. Then he looked back up, frowning in determination. "I love him, Aiano... Tyson is everything to me, and I won't lose him to you simply because I was too stupid to try anything before coming here."  
  
Aiano went expressionless for a moment, then he smiled warmly. "You say it so sincerely..." he commented, looking impressed. "But you say it so quietly... like you're still uncertain."  
  
"I'm not uncertain..."  
  
"You sound like you are... you're hesitating to reveal what your heart wants."  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed, "I'm not hesitating..!"  
  
"You are... you're doubting your own heart," said Aiano softly, as he turned away from Kai.  
  
"Understand something, Kaze!" Kai snarled. "There's no reason to be hesitating! I love Tyson Kinomiya! There is no in between!"  
  
Aiano went still for a moment. Then he glanced over his shoulder at the team captain. He looked pained for a split-second, then smiled wryly. "Did you hear that?" he called.  
  
Kai blinked in confusion. "Wha...?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kai spun around, as Tyson stepped out onto the porch. Time seemed to freeze as the captain stared at his star player in astonishment. His breath caught in his throat as Tyson walked up to Kai, his head lowered.  
  
"... I'm sorry, Kai," he said, softly.  
  
Kai blinked again, confusion building, "for what?"  
  
"For everything... I'm sorry."  
  
"I... Tyson, don't apologize... you didn't do anything wrong..." Kai said, swallowing nervously.  
  
Tyson laughed slightly, "you're wrong... but thanks, either way..." He looked up at Kai, smiling wryly, "so... even after all this... you still...?"  
  
"... Uh, yeah... I... I don't think this kinda thing can change, Tyson." Kai grabbed Tyson's hands, his head lowered to hide his embarrassed expression, "I'm sorry I took so long... I just thought... that I could have you, whenever I wanted, whenever I was ready..."  
  
Tyson blushed.  
  
"... Interesting, Kai-san..."  
  
Both beybladers jumped, heads whipping around to look at Aiano, forgetting that he was still there. The caretaker smiled as he approached the pair.  
  
"Kai-san, it's become obvious that you are very capable of making Ty-chan happy... perhaps you can also consider yourself Ty-chan's fiancee...?"  
  
Tyson's jaw dropped, while Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"I-I don't... what...? No wait, Aiano... that's not necessary! Just knowing that Kai's not angry with me is enough...!" Tyson protested.  
  
"... No..." Kai said, quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson blinked.  
  
Kai lowered himself to one knee, still holding Tyson's hands, then glanced up at Tyson, smiling faintly.  
  
"K-Kai... hey, this isn't funny...!"  
  
"It's not supposed to be..." Kai chuckled slightly to himself. "Tyson Kinomiya... you're 16, yet have a fiancee... and I couldn't be more disappointed that your fiancee isn't me... I would be more than happy to have you consider me your fiancee."  
  
Tyson blinked a few more times, "I, uh... I don't... I think I... um..." He glanced at Aiano, "he allowed to do this?"  
  
Aiano laughed, "yes... it's up to you to accept, Ty-chan..."  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, "uh, no pressure..." He looked back at Kai, in mild disbelief. "Ar-are you serious, Kai... you do know I still consider myself a kid... and this place is considered a sacred temple, not LasVegas... it has to stick, even when we leave..."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"... This is stupid..." Tyson said, slowly. Then he laughed, "Kai Hiwatari capable of stupidity...! Who'd've thought..?!"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, realizing he was making Tyson uncomfortable. But he couldn't put this opportunity off. "Tyson...?"  
  
"I, uh... yeah, sure... why not?" Tyson said, his cheeks turning red. "I can't believe this... yeah... Kai, I think you'd be a perfect fiancee for me... I can't believe I'm agreeing to this.... arranged marriage, that's fine... but willingly letting myself get engaged..."  
  
"Well, if you're having second thoughts..." Kai said, looking somewhat pained. Tyson blinked, and shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, Kai...! I just... oh man... I... Kai, in all honesty... I don't... I can't..." Tyson paused, biting his lip, uncertainly.  
  
Kai's heart dropped, his stomach feeling like it was just punched very hard.  
  
"... I can't see myself with anyone else... but you... it's how I've always been," the world champ finished sheepishly. Kai blinked, then smiled, his heart lifting again.  
  
Aiano smiled, closing his eyes, "alright, it's my family privelege to agree upon this arrangement... I have no reason to question what has just transpired here, as I acknowledge Kai-san worthy of Ty-chan's love and trust."  
  
"What are you, a priest?" Kai muttered, getting back to his feet.  
  
"Nearly..." Aiano replied, with a grin. "It's my duty as Kaze... my family also acted as a guardian and councillor of sorts for the Kinomiya's... in many fields, from farm lands to romance..."  
  
"Well, when Tyson and I decide to plant a crop, we'll ask for your advice..." Kai muttered, sarcastically.  
  
Aiano anime sweatdropped, then glanced at Tyson, "are you sure about him, Ty-chan...? I don't want you drowning in his charming wit."  
  
Tyson laughed.  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
It was the next day. After the eventful, not to mention nerveracking, couple of days, no one was more eager to leave than Rei Kon. He insisted on carrying the bags to the van, and Aiano offered to assist the Chinese teen. Rei nodded, and he dashed towards the temple's steps, leaving Aiano behind, in his haste to get away from the frightening temple.  
  
Once Aiano caught up, he began handing the bags to Rei. "So there's no way to convince you all to stay a little longer?" Aiano asked, watching the nekojin as he set the bags into the van.  
  
"Nope..." Rei replied, shaking his head. Then he grinned, "hey, don't get me wrong, this place is great... it's beautiful... but, uh... Kai kinda makes things a little difficult to enjoy it."  
  
Aiano chuckled, "true... well, I'm sure he's settled down by now..."  
  
"... Yeah, kinda... it's kinda weird, ya know...?" Rei said, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Knowing that my teammates are engaged now..."  
  
Aiano watched Rei, sympathetically. "Rei-kun... you only need to tell me how you feel about Ty-chan... then perhaps you will be capable of caring for Ty-chan, the way a finacee would."  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, then shook his head briskly. "No... heh, no, no, no..." he said, quickly. Then he cleared his throat, staring at the ground. "Three fiancees for Tyson would be too much... and I like him, Aiano... really, I'm pretty sure that's all there is to it... I just like Tyson... a lot."  
  
Aiano smiled.  
  
Rei smiled back, "besides, Tyson was a true friend to me... so I'm going to be a true friend to him, and let him have his happiness with Kai."  
  
Aiano watched Rei, affectionately. Then patted his shoulder, "thank you, Rei... I trust you'll keep an eye on Tyson for me, though... I only want him to be happy as well."  
  
Rei nodded, "yeah... no problem... I just hope Kai doesn't catch me."  
  
Suddenly Max arrived, smiling widely. And he was humming the wedding march. "Hey, guys... what's up?" he asked cheerfully. Then he laughed, "Kai just bit my head off, when I started singing the wedding song..."  
  
Looking back at the steps, the three teenagers saw Kai and Tyson walking down, heads lowered, as Kenny was walking behind them, babbling about their engagement.  
  
"You're too young!" Kenny was hollering.  
  
"We know," Kai and Tyson said, sounding tired.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this!" Kenny went on.  
  
"We know."  
  
"Tyson's only a Junior in high school, Kai!"  
  
"I know," Kai muttered.  
  
"Kai's graduating from high school, Tyson!"  
  
"I know," Tyson said, sighing.  
  
"Tell me why you're doing this!" Kenny wailed, clutching his laptop to his chest.  
  
Kai whirled around, roughly grabbing Kenny's shirt and yanking him close, looking very annoyed. "Understand, Kenny... I did this, because I love him! Does that meet with your satisfaction?!"  
  
Kenny anime sweatdropped, "y-you love him?"  
  
"... Yes."  
  
Kenny stared blankly at Kai for a long moment. Then he beamed, "well, in that case! That changes everything! I hope you'll be very happy, and work hard Kai! I want only the best for Tyson! And Tyson, you better work just as hard, don't make Kai settle for anything less!"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, while Tyson smiled weakly. "Of course, Kenny..." they both answered, slowly.  
  
"Alright, then let's get this show on the road..." Kenny said, pulling free from Kai, and dashed up to the van. Where Aiano, Rei, and Max were watching, with dot-eyes and anime sweatdrops.  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
Once everything and everyone were settled in the van, they were ready to roll. Except their driver wasn't in his seat, since he was asked to have a word with Aiano.  
  
"You love him," Aiano said, softly.  
  
"More than anything," Kai answered.  
  
"You will take care of him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kai..." Aiano glanced at the team captain. "He loves you, you know that."  
  
"... Yes."  
  
"... If Ty-chan, Tyson, ever sheds tears because of you... I will come for him... if you hurt him, emotionally or physically, I will go to him."  
  
Kai frowned for a moment, then sighed. "Then you have yourself a long wait..." he said, calmly.  
  
Aiano smiled faintly, and held his hand out, "yes, I suppose I do."  
  
Kai pursed his lips for a second. Then grabbed Aiano's hand, giving it a firm shake. Aiano's smile broadened a bit, as he closed his eyes cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks for coming by... Ty-chan's friends really made this entire ordeal interesting."  
  
Kai nodded, "right... bye, Aiano... and thanks, for... for being a pain in the ass."  
  
Aiano anime sweatdropped, "you're welcome...?"  
  
"Kai, c' mon... Max's already getting jumpy..." Tyson called, from the passenger seat. He glanced back, where Rei and Max sat, and snickered as Rei tried to distract Max with a book.  
  
Aiano walked to the van, leaning in the open window, kissing Tyson's cheek. "Bye, Ty-chan... take care," he said, smiling warmly.  
  
Tyson grinned, "you too, Aiano-kun."  
  
Kai walked around the van, glaring at Aiano half-heartedly. "Kissing my fiancee... the nerve," he muttered, with a wry smirk. Aiano grinned, then stepped back as Kai started the van. And the BladeBreaker's were off, as Aiano waved after them.  
  
**oooXXXooo  
**  
"HE'S YOUR WHAT...?!" Grampa Kinomiya hollered.  
  
"Fiancee, grampa..." Tyson answered, with a sheepish grin. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Kai, m' man! If you wanna marry my grandson, you have to do some righteous trainin, and learn to make decent chow since T couldn't cook if his life depended on it!" Grampa continued to holler, as he swung a shinai at Kai.  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped, then ducked to dodge the swinging bamboo sword. "I... what?!" he barked, watching the old man incredulously.  
  
"It's up to this ol' dawg to survey the scene!" Grampa went on, swinging the shinai again. "Kai, m' man, no takin the plunge until you gimme the skinny!"  
  
"What 'skinny'?!" Kai asked, once again ducking to avoid the shinai.  
  
"Heart, m' man...! Tell me what's in that stonecold heart of yers! You might even ditch my poor grandson! What makes you think I'll agree to the idea of you bein my grandson's ball & chain, eh?"  
  
Kai anime sweatdropped again, as Gramps held the shinai at his chin, tilting the teenager's head up to meet the old man's glare. Then Kai's eyes glinted with determination.  
  
"The 'skinny' is, Gramps, I love Tyson... and I'm willing to marry him when the time is right, and I will not 'ditch' the one I love," Kai said, calmly.  
  
Tyson smiled, while Grampa was at a loss for words, staring at his grandson's team captain in awe. Then the kendo master's lower lip trembled, and he gathered Tyson's fiancee in a tight embrace.  
  
"You make an ol' man proud, Kai m' man!" he wailed, large tears running his cheeks. Kai blinked, and struggled.  
  
"Gramps... can't breathe!" Kai rasped.  
  
"I'll be more than proud to consider you my grandson-in-law!"  
  
"... Need... air!" Kai tried again, still struggling.  
  
Tyson blinked, then ran up, trying to pry his grandfather's arms from around Kai's neck and back. "Grampa, there's a little something everyone needs, it's called oxygen!" he said quickly.  
  
"Oh, happy day!" Grampa cried.  
  
"Grampa! If you kill Kai, you won't have a 'grandson-in-law'!"  
  
"Oh... whoops..." Grampa released Kai, who fell to floor on his knees, panting as he tried to breathe regularly again.  
  
"Happy day!" Grampa repeated, almost dancing to the door of the kitchen. "Time to buzz a few homies and let 'em know the good news...!"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, kneeling beside Kai, and patted his shoulders, "heh... you okay?"  
  
Kai nodded, swallowing. "It's a little weird that Gramps is so strong at his age..." he muttered, with a shake of his head.  
  
"Heh, that's grampa..." Tyson said, lightly. Then he looked at Kai, uncertainly. "You still sure about wanting to join my family...? Dad and Hitoshi might react a little differently than Grampa..."  
  
"Tyson... all the protective fathers and brothers in the world couldn't stop me from wanting to be your fiancee," Kai assured him, with a small smile.  
  
Tyson smiled, "that's good..." Throwing his arms around Kai's neck, Tyson hugged his new fiancee, sighing contently.  
  
Kai blinked, then returned the hug, kissing Tyson's cheek. Then he couldn't help but smirk slightly. Being Tyson's fiancee would definitely have it's perks. He was happy. Tyson was happy. Gently tilting Tyson's head up, Kai kissed the younger boy's mouth. Pleased to have Tyson return the kiss.  
  
... Finally.  
  
The End.

* * *

Nanashi: [pokes a cookie with a stick] hn... [pokes fic with a leaf]  
  
Yasuo: [anime sweatdrops] uh, what's wrong?  
  
Nanashi: nothing... [grins] ah well, anti-climactic, but at least I got it done...  
  
Yasuo: [blinks] you really should see a doctor about your lack of patience and that short attention span of yours...  
  
Nanashi: O.o;;;  
  
**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**  
  
**Tyson**: _that's more than you've said in a week... heh, you're not big on conversation, Kai._


End file.
